El Segador
by the ULTIMATE MEXICAT
Summary: Tres hermanos, totalmente diferentes a los demas, luchan solo por una cosa que han querido por siempre: PAZ
1. Chapter 1

Vaya, ahora si me pase con la cantidad de palabras XD... me imagino que algunos se preguntaran que que paso con el otro fanfic, solo tengo que decir que no me convencio del todo, asi que me interesare mas por este. algunos diran: "no jodas wey, ni siquiera llegaste al capitulo 4". si se lo preguntan (que pienso que no) pues solo tengo que decir (de nuevo) que no me convencio. estuve leyendo unas cosas por internet y encontre algunos consejos para mejorar en la escritura, por lo que este fanfic es diferente al otro en todo sentido.

sin mas que decir, les dejo este nuevo proyecto

* * *

><p><strong>-NUESTRO NOMBRE NO IMPORTA, SE NOS CONOCE POR NUESTROS ACTOS-<strong>

En un lugar muy lejano, mas allá de donde cualquiera se pueda imaginar, se encuentran las magníficas tierras de Equestria. Este lugar es habitado por equinos antropomórficos, ponis, pegasos y unicornios para ser precisos. Este fantástico reino es gobernado por la princesa Celestia, encargada de levantar el sol por las mañanas, y por su hermana, la princesa Luna, encargada de levantar la luna al llegar el crepúsculo. Ellas se distinguen de todos los habitantes de Equestria por sus singulares apariencias: ellas son alicornios, tienen el cuerno característico de los unicornios y alas como los pegasos. Pero por ahora no interesa saber quiénes son las princesas ni nada en específico aun.

Era una fría tarde de invierno en el pequeño y extremadamente colorido poblado de Poniville, ahora cubierta por nieve, por lo que había pocos ponis en las calles, solo unos pocos que hacían compras y otros que a pesar del frio trabajan en pequeños puestos. La paz fue interrumpida cuando unos minotauros destrozaron unos puestos de manualidades. Los habitantes asustados solo se escondían a la vez que otros corrían a buscar refugio donde fuera posible. Hubiesen herido a algún inocente de no ser por la llegada de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Dieron lugar a una pequeña batalla en la que al final los minotauros, humillados, huyeron de lugar entre amenazas de venganza.

...

Por el estado del clima, eran pocos los trenes que llegaban a Poniville, y los pocos que llegaban traían pocos pasajeros. En uno de esos llegaron tres ponis con capa que impedía que les vieran los rostros, dieron una rápida vista a la estación y tomaron camino al centro.

...

El Sugar Cube Corner tenía en esos momentos solo a las mane 6 dentro, así que aprovechando la aparente privacidad se dispusieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Transcurrió cosa de media hora cuando por la puerta principal entraron los tres ponis con capucha, fueron hacia una mesa en un rincón a esperar a que alguien fuera para tomarles la orden. Se quitaron las capuchas para mayor comodidad. Todos eran aparentemente unicornios, un alto semental y dos yeguas gemelas.

El semental era color gris oscuro, larga crin negra, el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo amarillo. Las yeguas eran color rojo intenso, larga crin negra, una tenía los ojos rojos y la otra amarillos. Pinkie estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia los forasteros, pero fue detenida por la magia de Twilight.

Twilight: *susurrando a sus amigas* Oigan chicas, ¿a alguien más se le hace raro el hecho de ver a alguien como ellos? Digo, él tiene los ojos de diferentes colores y ellas a pesar de que son gemelas tienen los ojos diferentes. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me dan mala espina.

Afuera se escucharon trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la princesa Celestia. Sin perder más el tiempo las mane 6 salieron para reunirse con la mentora de Twilight, dejando a los tres ponis misteriosos solos mientras comían.

En la plaza central de Poniville ya había una gran multitud rodeando a la princesa, asi que tuvieron que abrirse paso entre todos los que ahí estaban.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia! ¿Que la trae por acá?

Princesa Celestia: Hola Twilight, he venido solo de paso. Pero supongo que podre quedarme un poco más de tiempo para hablar contigo y tus amigas.

Fue en ese momento cuando los minotauros de hace apenas un par de horas, pero no venían solos, traían consigo a unos 20 minotauros más, todos ellos de gran tamaño, armados con y furiosos por la derrota de sus camaradas. El líder, quien era el más grande de todos ellos, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y hablo.

Líder Minotauro: Atención! Exijo que los causantes de la derrota den un paso al frente!

Princesa Celestia: A qué se debe todo esto!? Ustedes irrumpieron en estas tierras, agredieron a mis súbditos, y todavía tienen el valor de venir a dar la cara? Me temo que tendrán que ser castigados.

Líder Minotauro: A si? Y quien nos va a castigar? Tú, tus disque soldaditos de juguete o un montón de debiluchos?

Princesa Celestia: No exactamente. Twilight, te pido que pase lo que pase, ni tu ni tus amigas deberán intervenir. Entendido?

Twilight: Si princesa. Pero porque lo dice?

Princesa Celestia: Ya verán.

Líder Minotauro: Ya estuvo bueno de parloteo. Al ataque!

El líder de los minotauros lanzo un hacha de doble filo esperando atinarle a alguien. Todos se movieron del camino del hacha menos Fluttershy, quien se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que el arma atravesara su carne, pero tal momento nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vio como en frente de ella estaba el extraño semental que vieron hace rato mientras sostenía el hacha por el filo mientras en su cara se veía una fría mirada. Los minotauros detuvieron su carga al ver a un aparente oponente.

Princesa Celestia: Hasta que apareces, Alvar. Y a qué se debe tu aparente retraso?

Alvar: *volteando hacia la princesa* Necesitaba hacer una gran entrada.

Princesa Celestia: Chistosito. Cambiando de tema, tienen permiso para atacar.

El asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, volteo a ver a los minotauros, y se quitó la capa. En su espalda tenia alas grandes, un tanto más grandes que las alas de la princesa Celestia. Tenía un pantalón que parecía de mezclilla negra, una camisa de manga larga ajustada al cuerpo, marcando su musculatura, y en los hombros tenía la imagen de la cutie mark de las dos princesas en un solo dibujo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su rostro, corrió hacia los minotauros inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo las manos hacia atrás y desplegando un poco las alas. Los adversarios comenzaron una lluvia de flechas que el esquivo zigzagueando, corriendo algunos tramos por las paredes y los techos hasta llegar a ellos. Dio un salto para dar un rodillazo justo en la cara del más próximo. Otro se le acercó por detrás, listo para aplastarlo con un gran martillo de guerra pero salto hacia un lado y aprovechando que el minotauro aun no levantaba el martillo corrió sobre el para darle una patada en la mandíbula y dar un giro hacia atrás para caer justo en frente de otro inconsciente enemigo. Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó en contra de los demás con la misma agilidad, solo que ahora se concentró en atacar las articulaciones para así rompérselas. En un descuido no se dio cuenta de un minotauro que brinco para darle un corte con una espada, pero fue desviado por el golpe de u a de las yeguas gemelas. Detrás de ella llego su hermana cayendo en la cabeza de otro que cargaba en contra de ellos. Ambas tenían la misma ropa que el semental y la blusa ajustada marcaba sus grandes pechos. Los tres se miraron a los ojos y continuaron la batalla cada quien por su lado.

El líder de los minotauros miraba lo que le pasaba a sus subordinados, ¿como es que solo tres ponis los estaban humillando? No alcanzo a formularse una respuesta ya que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un puño gris que dio de lleno en medio de sus ojos. Antes de levantarse recibió una patada en el estómago que lo lanzo contra un puesto de frutas. Se levantó a duras penas, tenía la visión borrosa y lo único que escuchaba era un molesto zumbido. El semental gris lo tomo por los cuernos, dio un par de giros para tomar impulso y lo lanzo cerca de donde estaba la princesa junto a sus súbditos. Al abrir los ojos ya tenía al semental cerca de su rostro y apoyando una daga en su cuello. Se acercó lentamente a su oreja y le susurro.

Alvar: Dime una cosa, ¿le temes a la muerte?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, así que negó con la cabeza. En el rostro del semental se formó una sonrisa un poco más grande, mostrando unos inusuales colmillos de depredador, por lo que abrió los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa y miedo. De nuevo se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

Alvar: Que bueno, porque es el destino que te aguarda.

Levanto la mano en la que tenía la daga con lentitud, lo miro a los ojos, y bajo la mano rápidamente en dirección a su pecho. Seguro de su muerte, cerró los ojos, solo para sentir un dolor en la frente y perder el conocimiento.

Alvar le había golpeado la frente con el mango de la daga. Se levantó dejando a un inconsciente minotauro en el suelo y camino hacia la princesa Celestia recogiendo la capa en el camino. A los lados de la princesa ya estaban las dos yeguas y las mane 6, estas últimas lo miraban con miedo, volteo la vista y vio a casi todos los minotauros inconscientes, y los pocos que aun mantenían la consciencia gritaban por el dolor en sus articulaciones, principalmente en las rodillas.

Princesa Celestia: Oye Alvar, ¿no crees que exageraste con ellos?

Alvar: Nah, de hecho me contuve, de no haberlo hecho no habría nuevos inquilinos para los calabozos. Pero no hablemos más de eso, no creo que hayas venido solo para eso.

Princesa Celestia: En realidad vine para traerte algo a ti y a tus hermanas.

La princesa camino hacia su carruaje, se inclinó un poco y sacó una bolsa grande, camino de regreso se le notaba un ligero rubor, cosa que solo Twilight noto y que se le hizo extraño, al menos en ella.

Princesa Celestia: Toma, es un poco más de ropa para ti y tus hermanas.

Alvar: Vaya, no te hubieras molestado, pero lo acepto, muchas gracias.

Princesa Celestia: No fue ninguna molestia, por cierto, quiero que conozcas a la poni con la que ustedes se quedaran.

Al escuchar esto Twilight sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, miro incrédula a su mentora como se acercaba con los tres ponis que habían vencido sin armas ni ayuda a todos aquellos minotauros, el hecho de haber escuchado que aquel semental se había contenido no le ayudo en nada, pues no sabía de qué mas era capaz. Despejo su mente de dudas y cambio su expresión facial por una más tranquila. Por la cabeza de sus amigas también rondaba esa duda, y la más afectada fue Fluttershy mientras que la menos afectada fue Pinkie, quien lo vio como algo divertido.

Princesa Celestia: Hola chicas, quiero que conozcan a Alvar y a sus hermanas Illyasviel e Irisviel. Como de seguro tienen preguntas, con gusto las contestaremos en la biblioteca. ¿Que les parece?

Twilight: Esta bien.

Y así el grupo formado por la princesa, los tres hermanos y las mane 6 tomaron camino rumbo a la biblioteca del pueblo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, una vez dentro la primera en lanzar una pregunta fue Twilight motivada por su natural curiosidad.

Twilight: Yo quisiera saber por qué ellos tienen un bordado de su cutie mark y de la princesa Luna.

Princesa Celestia: Claro. ¿Alvar?

Alvar: Es porque somos parte de la guardia Solar-Lunar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Guardia Solar-Lunar? Nunca oí hablar de ella.

Alvar: Eso es porque apenas tiene un año.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué hicieron una nueva guardia?

Alvar: Mas que guardia, es un escuadrón, pensado para las misiones en las cuales ambas guardias han fracasado y utilizando pocos elementos. De hecho solo nosotros tres estamos en dicha guardia.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué solo son ustedes?

Alvar: Porque para entrar deben al menos darnos un golpe en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Y en lo que va del año todos han fracasado, incluso los capitanes de ambas guardias.

Rarity: Disculpen, pero no pude evitar notar las ropas que traen puestas, están pasadas de moda.

Alvar: Escogimos este diseño porque nos permite movernos sin mucha dificultad, es ligera y resistente.

Rarity: Sabes, deberían pasar por mi boutique par que les haga un nuevo diseño.

Alvar: lo tendré en mente... ah, se me olvidaba presentar a mis hermanas. La de ojos rojos es Illyasviel y la de ojos amarillos es Irisviel.

Princesa Celestia: Disculpen que me retire tan pronto, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en Canterlot, adiós a todos. Adiós Alvar.

Alvar: Adiós princesa, salude a la princesa Luna de mi parte.

Princesa Celestia: Claro.

La princesa Celestia se retiró directo al castillo, estaba a punto de anochecer así que la princesa Luna ya estaba despierta esperándola en su habitación. Se la veía un poco dormida, así que no reacciono a la primera cuando su hermana le hablo. La llevo casi arrastrando hasta el baño y le echo un poco de agua fría en la cara para despertarla, ya despierta la llevo hasta el balcón para bajar el sol y subir la luna. Después de esto hablaron por espacio de media hora, hasta que la princesa Luna saco un tema un tanto vergonzoso para su hermana.

Princesa Luna: Entonces... ¿que has decidido con respecto a Alvar?

Princesa Celestia: ¿Ah? Pues no lo sé.

Princesa Luna: Deberías darte prisa, recuerda que solo es un semental, quien sabe cuándo otro aparezca, así que lo hare con el la próxima vez que venga.

La princesa Celestia se sonrojo al pensar sobre eso. Debido a que ellas eran hijas de alicornios solo podían ser embarazadas por otro alicornio, por lo que Alvar era la clave para otra generación más. Eso lo sabía muy bien, también su hermana y su sobrina Cadence. Al menos Cadence estaba descartada ya que ella estaba casada, por lo que solo ella, su hermana y las hermanas de Alvar estaban disponibles, aunque estas dos últimas no eran muy probables. El incesto no era un tema nuevo para la princesa Celestia, ya que lo había visto tiempo atrás, pero esta era una historia diferente. Conocía bien a Alvar, sabía que amaba a sus hermanas con locura, pero lo que no sabía era el límite de ese amor. Si es que lo tenía. Otra cosa que no sabía era a respecto de sus sentimientos hacia el, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea de pasar la noche con el. Reunió valor para hacerle a su hermana la pregunta que ya habia estado repasando en su mente. Un rubor se marcó en su rostro

Princesa Celestia: Hermana... tu... tu estas enamorada de Alvar?

La princesa Luna se sonrojo ante la pregunta, trago saliva y se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Ya teniendo una respuesta, se la dijo a su hermana.

Princesa Luna: La verdad no estoy segura. Lo que siento por el ya lo había sentido antes, pero sigo sin saber si en verdad es amor lo que siento. ¿A caso tu si estas enamorada?

Princesa Celestia: La verdad estoy igual que tu. Aunque siendo sincera... no me molestaría compartirlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Princesa Luna: Sip, aunque yo seré la primera en tenerlo.

La princesa Celestia se le quedo mirando a su hermana, segundos después soltó una pequeña risita, se despidieron y la conversación quedo ahí, con la promesa por parte de su hermana de decirle acerca del tema a su sobrina, ya que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarles, ese alguien era la princesa del amor.

La mañana llego sin ningún problema, asi que Twilight se levanto para dar inicio con sus actividades, sean cuales sean. Estaba a punto de llamar a su asistente número uno pero recordó que aun no regresaba de ese viaje tan importante. Al salir de su habitación escucho unos pequeños gritos desde afuera así que se asomo por la ventana, afuera estaban los tres hermanos entrenando, Alvar sin camisa y sus hermanas con sostenes deportivos blancos, los tres tan sudados que el pelaje reflejaba levemente los rayos del sol. El verlo asi hizo que un circuito en su cabeza se activara, sentía un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Agito la cabeza para sacarse las ideas locas que empezaban a rondarle por la mente, no lo conocía bien y sin embargo ya estaba pensando cosas sucias. Fue de vuelta a su habitación y se cambio su pijama por algo para estar por la casa. Después de un rato los hermanos entraron de vuelta, los tres estaban muy sudados y el olor era fuerte, asi que los tres se fueron a su habitación para poder tomar un baño, cada uno por separado, obviamente.

Cuando Alvar bajo se encontró con sus hermanas desayunando, asi que se le hizo raro el que Twilight no estuviera, así que pregunto por ella, siendo su hermana Irisviel quien le respondió.

Irisviel: Dijo que iria a esperar a alguien a la estación de trenes. Dejo un mapa del pueblo por si queríamos salir.

Alvar: Ni modo, que se le va a hacer.

Se sentó ante la mesa para tomar un desayuno sencillo, después de esto se sentó a leer algún libro que le intereso.

Illyasviel junto a Irisviel salieron a conocer el pueblo usando sus capas, ya que no lo pudieron hacer la tarde pasada por el pequeño incidente con los minotauros. Los habitantes se les quedaban viendo de una extraña manera, entre miedo y curiosidad. Un pegaso verde y de crin café se les acerco con un intento de mirada provocativa, cosa que las irritaba.

Pegaso: Pero miren que me eh encontrado, un par de bellas damas, ¿que les parece si las invito a tomar algo? Ya saben, nosotros solos.

Irisviel: Lo sentimos, pero no tenemos interés en pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Pegaso: ¿Como qué?

Illyasviel: Cosas que no son de tu interés.

Pegaso: ¿Que no son de mi interés? Como no podrían serme de interés lo que hagan, después de todo, las quiero para mi.

Illyasviel: ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te entendí bien.

Pegaso: Lo que escucharon, cuando veo algo que me gusta lo obtengo.

Irisviel: ¿Y que te hace pensar que iremos contigo?

Pegaso: Fácil, ustedes solo son dos yeguas, en cambio conmigo vienen varios de mis empleados.

A su alrededor se juntaron varios ponis, en especial pegasos, en el rostro del pegaso verde se formó una sonrisa al creer que ya las tenia. Ordeno a todos ellos que las ataran pero al lanzarse en su contra fueron recibidos por golpes hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Lentamente voltearon hacia el legado verde, el cual veía incrédulo el estado de sus subordinados. Ambas s lanzaron n su contra con el puño por delante, dejándolo así inconsciente. Ni siquiera se preocuparon en levantar al inconsciente pegaso pues retomaron su paseo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Habían recorrido ya casi todo el pueblo, lo hubieran recorrido por completo, de no habr sido por Pinkie Pie quien las convenció de ir a comerse un pastelillo de bienvenida. Su último destino del pueblo fue Sweet Apple Acress, que extrañamente estaba vacío, pero quedaron maravilladas al ver la colosal cantidad de manzanos.

Ya casi era medio dia por lo que decidieron regresar. Al llegar encontraron a su hermano aun leyendo, bajo el libro para saludarlas y regreso a la lectura. Bajando por las escaleras venia Spike, el asistente numero de Twilight. Este camino hacia las hermanas pensando que solo eran clientes comunes.

Spike: Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?

Alvar se adelantó a sus hermanas explicándole a Spike que ellas también vivirían allí, ambas asintieron con un breve "si", asi que no dijo mas. Las dos se quitaron las capas tomando por sorpresa al joven dragón, quien vio sorprendido sus formas.

Alvar: Cierra la boca, son mis hermanas las que desnudas con la mirada.

Apenado se retiro del lugar y las hermanas fueron a dejar las capas a la habitación. Al bajar se toparon con que Twilight estaba platicando con su hermano. La observaron y se dieron cuenta que constantemente bajaba la mirada a su entrepierna por lo que interrumpieron la conversación con el pretexto que tenían hambre. Twilight estuvo de acuerdo con ellas y le pidió a Spike que cocinara algo.

Alvar se dio cuenta esa tarde que Twilight no lo miraba precisamente a los ojos, pero no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le molesto, todo lo contrario. ¿Quería hacer algo de eso con Twilight? No. Estaba seguro. Así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Por ahora a las únicas chicas que el quería en su vida eran sus hermanas, aunque no podía negar que las princesas le resultaban realmente atractivas. La princesa Celestia era amable, siempre serena, a todos les hablaba con una calidez que hacía que todos la quisieran, algunos de manera diferente, pero ¿quien no? A sus más de seis mil años aún estaba soltera y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Era alta, no tanto como el pero alta al final de cuentas, esbelta, con unos senos grandes que veían suaves, más o menos como los de sus hermanas, ¿porque la comparaba con sus hermanas? No lo supo decir, así que no lo pensó más. Sin embargo la imagen de la princesa Luna llego de golpe a su cabeza. Tenía un encanto totalmente diferente a su hermana, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa. Era un poco más baja que su hermana, sus pechos medianos se veían firmes. Su actitud cuando no estaba en asuntos formales, era la actitud de una adolescente. A pesar de eso su labor de guardiana de la noche la mantenía muy solitaria, por lo que decidió tomar el turno nocturno para tomarse un par de hora con ella y hacerle compañía. Ciertamente se habían hecho muy cercanos, asi que el confiaba en ella, y ella en el. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, no debía ni quería pensar asi de ellas. Ellas los ayudaron cuando llegaron a Equestria, les enseñaron a volar y a usar magia, les dieron trabajo, por lo que les dieron su absoluta lealtad. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso al ver que sus hermanas entraban a la habitación con un sostén deportivo como el de la mañana y en bragas. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo el mantener la cabeza fría al dormir junto a sus hermanas pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Él estaba solo con un pantalón y tenía el torso desnudo. Ambas se acostaron a sus lados y recargaron sus cabezas en su pecho como de costumbre y se quedaron dormidas en cuestión de minutos.

No podía dormir, tenía muy agitada la cabeza por todo en lo que había pensado. Era la primera vez en el que usaba a sus hermanas como punto de comparación. Era cierto que ya no eran las niñas asustadizas que eran hace un año, pero él veía algo más, no se lo podía explicar, pero sabía que era algo que alguien no vería en sus hermanas. Resignado a no dormir en un buen rato, decidió mantener su mente ocupada. La misma pregunta rondaba por su mente una y otra vez, "¿que es lo que veo en ellas?". Como un balde de agua fría la respuesta llego. Ya no las veía de una manera inocente. Ya no las veía como sus hermanas. Las veía como hembras. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en parte se sentía feliz por haber obtenido la respuesta deseada, otra parte muy dentro de él le decía que lo que pensaba no era correcto, que no era normal. "¡Al carajo!" pensó para sus adentros. Él las amaba, no de una forma normal, pero era amor a fin de cuentas. Pero su sentido común salto solo para decirle que no había manera de saber que ese sentimiento también lo tenían sus hermanas, por lo que decidió que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. El destino siempre tiene su curso, pero de nosotros depende cambiarlo, para bien o para mal. Con eso en mente decidió que sería mejor descansar, así que abrazo a sus hermanas y cerró los ojos. Esta vez durmió en paz.

* * *

><p>aun no se si crear una relacion con ambas princesas, el harem es uno de mis generos favoritos, por lo que lo estoy considerando bien.<p>

unas personas me prestaron sus OC'S, por lo que vere la manera de agregarlos a partir del capitulo que viene.


	2. Revelaciones

**ASDASDASDASD segundo capitulo XD. en este capitulo salio el OC de una chica (An Ny) asi que sin mas...**

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba nublado y la nieve caía amontonándose por todas partes. Alvar iba saliendo de la nevería del centro con un helado (válgame la redundancia XD). Sin previo aviso una chica paso en frente de el, ocasionando que le cayera encima todo el helado. Era una pegaso blanca y su cola y melena eran color rosa y rojo, no media más de 160 cm de altura y tenía apariencia de una jovencita que apenas entraba en la pubertad y en su espalda cargaba una guitarra acústica. Cuando vio que tenía la cabeza bañada en helado comenzó a apretar los puños mientras bajaba por un momento la mirada, al levantar la mirada vio a Alvar directo a los ojos, este, instintivamente retrocedía mientras intentaba dialogar con la energúmena pegaso, quien de la nada saco una guitarra eléctrica con la cual cargo en contra de Alvar. Al tratarse de una civil intento llegar a una solución pacifica, pero cegada por la ira lo perseguía por todo el pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso.<p>

**...VEINTE MINUTOS DE PERSECUCION DESPUES...**

Una gran cantidad de comercios habían sido destruidos por la ira de la pegaso vengativa. Una estela de sangre dejo a su paso la pegaso psicópata, y frente a la presidencia estaba la susodicha pegaso sosteniendo la guitarra eléctrica manchada de sangre en una mano, mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de la otra con la lengua. A sus pies tenia a una montaña de cadáveres, en su mayoría soldados, pero también había de inocentes que trataron inútilmente de calmarla. Más arriba estaban los cadáveres de las mane 6, todas sin sus extremidades. Y justo debajo de sus pies estaba los cadáveres de las princesas, el de Illyasviel, Irisviel y Alvar, aunque a este último le fueron arrancados sin piedad los ojos y la lengua. Su torso estaba abierto totalmente y tenía sus viseras por fuera. La sádica pegaso contemplo su macabra obra de arte. Dejo escapar una pequeña risita, la cual fue creciendo hasta ser la típica risa psicópata del villano de película barata. Satisfecha, levanto el vuelo directo al horizonte a buscar su próxima comida... BAZINGA! Han caído en uno de mis lindos chascarrillos XD.

**... RETOMANDO LA LINEA DE SUCESOS NORMAL...**

Alvar y la pegaso energúmena estaban comiendo un helado en el parque, cortesía de él, obviamente. Después de disculparse, platicaron por un buen rato, tiempo en el que ambos se tomaron algo de confianza. Su nombre era Sound Floating, quien resulto ser más agradable cuando no tenía una guitarra eléctrica cerca. El intento ganarse su confianza, porque según las princesas, la amistad era algo maravilloso cuando se tienen muchos amigos, y ahí estaba el, intentando socializar aun cuando no lo hizo antes en su vida. Pero de algo estaba seguro, la compañía de esa loca chica le resultaba agradable y se preguntó si así seria con otras personas, lo intentaría, pero por ahora solo quería conversar con esta pegaso que le había resultado tan interesante.

Miro su reloj: 13:27. Se suponía que debería estar en casa a las 13:30 para la comida, así que se despidió de Sound Floating con un beso en la mejilla y por la prisa no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Muchos le hubiesen dicho que sería más fácil volar o teletransportarse, y de hecho ya se lo habían dicho varias veces, pero siempre contestaba "no me gusta mucho volar ni usar magia a menos que sea absolutamente necesario" y ya no lo molestaban mas al respecto. Si tenía suerte llegaría en cinco minutos, cuatro si tenia suerte. Por lo regular el no llegaba tarde a nada, y menos si se trata de sus hermanas, ya que pueden ser un poco exageradas (igual que el, pero no lo admitía) y se molestaban con el, así que opto por volar, total, no quería morir a manos de sus hermanas.

Sound Floating aún estaba en un ligero shock por la ligera muestra de afecto por parte de Alvar. Su mente intentaba darle sentido, y al no encontrarlo decidió dejarlo así. Según ella, no era tan atractiva como otras chicas de su edad por lo que la idea de tener pareja fue descartada desde ya hace tiempo atrás, miro su reflejo en la mesa en la que estaba sentada y noto un ligero rubor. Se saco toda loca idea de la cabeza, a pesar de no tener intención de conseguir un novio, si tenia una idea de como seria su poni especial, y los unicornios no eran precisamente su tipo. El chico que acababa de conocer le parecía agradable, mas no le atraía de manera romántica.

Se levanto, tomó sus cosas y se retiro camino a su casa. Levanto el vuelo llevando un avance tranquilo para observar bien el paisaje invernal. Todo fue tranquilidad hasta llegar a casa, entro sin usar la llave, ya que no la ponía porque le daba flojera tener que meterla cada que salia. Un gato gris llego a darle la bienvenida desde la ventana frontal, este trepo por las ropas de su dueña hasta llegas a sus brazos. Ella lo acariciaba mientras le hablaba.

Sound Floating: Hola amiguito, ¿me extrañaste?

El gato ronroneo en respuesta a la pregunta. A pesar de mi habla el mismo idioma, ambos se entendían lo suficiente como para comunicarse, y así les gustaba. Camino hasta la cocina donde tomo una lata de comida para gato y la sirvió en un tazón. Tomo un plato hondo, sacó una caja de cereal de un cajón y la leche de la nevera para comer. ¿Por qué comía cereal al medio día? Simplemente porque le gustaba. Después de comer subió a su habitación para hacer sus deberes.

La biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre: los libros tirados por todas partes, los muebles tirados y una ventana rota, todo cortesía de las hermanas gemelas. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Alvar iba entrando desde la cocina con una venda manchada de sangre en la cabeza, de hecho, el desastre de la biblioteca era solo el daño colateral. Sin nada mas que hacer, se puso a ayudar a Spike a ordenar todo, era lo memos que podía hacer.

Pero había algo que no podía negar, era el hecho que le gustaba ver molestas a sus hermanas, ellas eran de la clase de yegua con la que seguro uno tendría una vida agitada. Recordó lo que había pensado antes de dormir y se avergonzó de que esa loca idea haya pasado por su pervertida cabeza. Suspiro resignado y decidió dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, "ya habrá más tiempo para pensar eso" se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro y continuo con la limpieza.

Después de un par de horas ya habían acomodado casi todos los libros, acomodado los muebles y cambiado la ventana rota, asi que los dos se tomaron un descanso mientras bebían unas sodas y charlaban de temas variados, hasta que Spike pregunto acerca de sus gustos por las yeguas. Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron cuando las mane 6 acompañadas de Illyasviel e Irisviel entraron.

Alvar: Veamos... esto no es fácil de explicar... me gusta que sean maduras, pero también me gusta que sean infantiles, que no sean tan bajas... que sean inteligentes, ¿ratoncitas de biblioteca? Tal vez. ¿Y qué me dices tu? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?

Spike: De hecho si, es la más bella unicornio que pueda existir, me encanta su elegancia, el olor que despide su crin cuando está cerca de ni. Y ni hablar de su sensual figura, como si hubiese sido creada por las manos de los mismísimos ángeles.

Todas se aclararon la garganta para que los dos se enteraran de su presencia. Al darse cuenta que los habian escuchado hablar de sus gustos por las chicas, se ruborizaron tanto como podían, se levantaron de golpe, comenzaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido y salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que podían para abandonar la incomodidad.

Rarity propuso hacer lo mismo que los chicos hace rato, asi que Twilight fue por unos cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Se sentaron en círculo y la primera en tomar la palabra fue Rarity, seguida de sus amigas, menos Pinkie y Rainbow, una porque pensaba que la amistad estaba antes que tener un novio y la otra porque hace tiempo se habia declarado oficialmente lesbiana, en su caso nadie la juzgo, y como hacerlo, si la población de sementales era escasa y la mayoría de las yeguas solteras estaban tan frustradas sexualmente que si no alcanzaban a un novio simplemente se hacían lesbianas. Dura realidad en Equestria.

El turno le llego a las hermanas, se miraron a los ojos como buscando las palabras necesarias en la otra. Las dos se levantaron, Irisviel fue a ver al piso de arriba en busca de alguien que estuviera escuchando, lo mismo hizo Illyasviel en la cocina y por afuera, al percatarse que no habia nadie indeseado escuchando, regresaron a sus lugares. Tenían un nudo en la garganta, el cual se lo quitaron como pudieron. Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza. Quien hablo primero fue Illyasviel, su tono de voz era tan bajo como el de Fluttershy y su cara estaba mas roja que de costumbre.

Illyasviel: La verdad... estamos enamoradas de nuestro hermano.

Las mane 6 tenían una cara de incredulidad, el silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos más, los mas embarazosos para las hermanas, de seguro. Todas estallaron en risas al creer que se trataba de una broma, una muy extraña por cierto, pero se callaron al ver las caras serias de las hermanas. El silencio incomodo volvió cuando se dieron cuenta que hablaban en serio.

Irisviel: ¿Y? ¿A caso pretenden quedarse calladas el resto de la tarde, o van a decir algo?

Twilight: ¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo?

Irisviel: ¿A caso nos ven cara de estar bromeando?

Twilight: La verdad no se qué decir.

La charla habia acabado con esto, ambas se levantaron y se fueron, no se supo mas de ellas el resto de la tarde.

Con la noche llegaron Spike y Alvar. En sus ropas y alientos habia olor a alcohol. No estaban del todo borrachos pero si lo suficiente como para caminar apoyándose del otro. Al entrar a la biblioteca vieron los rostros de preocupación de las mane 6 y notaron la ausencia de las hermanas de Alvar, lo cual no le dio buena espina. Recorrió sus rostros, habia algo de miedo en sus miradas. Solo eso basto para que Alvar saliera corriendo para despues volar por todo el pueblo en busca de sus hermanas. Su desesperación fue en aumento a medida que recorria por todas las casas sin obtener resultados, sin mas opciones comenzó a usar su magia para buscarlas. Se paró en el techo del edificio mas alto en Poniville y comenzó a juntar magia en su cuerno.

Las mane 6 junto a Spike corrieron por todo el pueblo para ayudar en la busqueda y al no tener resultados positivos decidieron reunirse con Alvar para hacer un mejor plan de busqueda. Lo buscaron por todo el pueblo hasta que lo encontraron en el techo de una casa alta asi que Twilight los teletransporto a todos al mismo techo. Al llegar lo vieron parado firmemente con la cabeza agachada mientras cerraba los ojos, por primera vez vieron como era que el usaba su magia. Un aura oscura se formaba en su cuerno a la vez que la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Fue entonces que lo vieron. Abrio sus ojos mientras que levantaba la mirada al cielo tapizado por nubes negras, estos se volvieron negros con la iris roja y amarilla respectivamente. El cielo inmediatamente se despejo mostrando una luna llena que bañaba a todo con su luz acentuando las sombras. Sus ojos empezaron a liberar un aura igualmente negra, entonces, en cada rincón, en cada sombra, aparecían ojos totalmente rojos y otros amarillos. El aura de su cuerno y ojos se intensifico a medida que mas ojos aparecian en las sombras. Una helada ráfaga de viento empezaba a soplar, el desplego sus alas de golpe y despidió una gran onda de magia oscura que se expandió en todas direcciones, no hubo una sola sombra a kilómetros a la distancia que no estuviera invadida por los ojos invocados.

Todo este espectáculo era visto por las mane 6 y Spike quienes no hacían nada mas sino preguntarse el origen de toda esa magia negra. Todas estaban alerta, menos Fluttershy, quien se ocultaba detrás de Rainbow Dash. Volteo su mirada de golpe aparentemente en dirección de las 6 ponis y el dragón. Esto las tomo de sorpresa, mas cuando vieron directamente a esos ojos carentes de emociones, el comenzo a caminar lentamente en dirección, de repente, levanto el vuelo en dirección al bosque Everfree. Lentamente los ojos comenzaron a desaparecer y el viento se calmo. Ninguna se atrevio a seguirlo, ni siquiera la valiente e intrépida Rainbow Dash. Decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar.

Alvar volaba lo mas rápido que sus alas le permitían, sabia donde estaban sus hermanas, por lo que desvanecio los ojos invocados. Al entrar al Bosque Everfree las cosas se pusieron mas complicadas, ya que al no haber control en el clima las ráfagas esporádicas estaban presentes siempre. Era la segunda vez que ponía en práctica ese hechizo, la primera vez fue hace varios meses, en una mision de entrada por salida. Debían localizar a una secta seguidora de King Sombra que pretendía dar un golpe de estado, asi que decidió usar un hechizo creado por el ser que ellos tanto adoraban en su contra. Fue una mision rápida y sin sobrevivientes.

Su destino estaba cada vez mas cerca: el antiguo castillo de las princesas. Volaba sin mirar atrás. Con el hechizo las encontró, estaban en una de las torres mirando al cielo nocturno. Al llegar las encontró ahí, sentadas y abrazadas, en silencio total, el cual fue roto por el sonido del fuerte aleteo y un golpe sordo.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a voltear el rostro, sentían que si lo hacían perderían la compostura y eso era lo último que querían. El sonido de pasos acercándose llego hasta sus oídos el cual se intensificaba lentamente hasta que tuvieron a su hermano de pie detrás de ellas. El silencio regreso de nuevo, buscaban las palabras necesarias pero no las encontraban. Sorpresivamente las abrazo por la espalda, esto las tomo por sorpresa ya que pegaron un pequeño salto donde estaban. Se dieron cuenta que en ese momento eran las palabras las que sobraban asi que solo disfrutaban del momento, la respiración de su hermano en sus oidos, su calor, sus alas rodeándolas para cubrirlas del frio invernal. Con la mano las volteo a ambas y les planto un pequeño beso en los labios a cada una, tras esto se abalanzaron a su cuello y en el suelo lloraban mientras que su hermano solo las miraba con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban y no se sabia nada de los hermanos, por lo que las mane 6 ya se habían preparado para salir en una misión de rescate. Estaban a 500 metros de la entrada al bosque Everfree y todas cargaban con lo necesario para la busqueda, la distancia cada vez se hacia menos, hasta que a menos de 20 metros de la entrada vieron a los tres hermanos abrazados, el mayor en medio y cubriéndolas con sus alas. Twilight noto que las dos tenían una sonrisa traviesa y sus rostros estaban ligeramente mas rojos que de costumbre y su hermano de vez en cuando les lanzaba una mirada diferente a la que acostumbraba. Antes era un poco frio e indiferente con ellas, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Pinkie Pie corrió hacia ellos tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la vieron saltando como canguro frente a los hermanos y por la alegría del momento propuso una fiesta, no dio tiempo a contestar y salió disparada a quien sabe donde. En cuanto a las demás, pues se limitaron a hablar con ellos y disculparse con Illyasviel e Irisviel.

Decidieron dejar el tema en el pasado ya que no venía al caso seguir hablando de ese tema sin mayor relevancia ahora.

En la cabeza de Twilight aun rondaba la pregunta de hace ratos. ¿Por qué están tan cariñosas ahora? Cierto era que apenas las conocía desee hace un par de dias, aunque la palabra "conocer" sería demasiado, ya que casi no hablaban y las pocas palabras que salían de sus labios eran para contestar a una pregunta y siempre fueron frías y calculadoras, sin embargo, ahora estaban demostrando todo lo contrario. "Interesante" fue lo que pensó. Ahora estaba Alvar, el realmente no se veía muy diferente de sus hermanas, solo que al menos el hablaba un poco mas pero sus palabras siempre fueron directas, y todo intento de mantener una conversación que no acabara antes de los 5 minutos habia fallado. "Sin duda son interesantes" pensó para sus adentros. Ahora tenia algo mas en que distraer su curiosa mente.

Como no tenían nada mas que hacer y bajo la amenaza de Pinkie de hacer una fiesta, tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca. Aun era temprano y la actividad en el pueblo era relativamente baja. Antes de entrar Twilight noto muchas huellas que tenían dirección hacia la biblioteca asi que se hizo una idea de lo que sucedía. Fiesta. Espero unos segundos a que los hermanos llegaran a la puerta, si estaba en lo correcto, que de hecho estaba segura de estarlo, recibirían una sorpresa justo en la cara. Lentamente abrio la puerta y vio que todo estaba en penumbras por las cortinas, un par de segundos despues una avalancha de confeti y globos los golpeó en la cara al tiempo que la luz se encendía y un montón de ponis desconocidos saltaban mientras gritaban "sorpresa". ¿Como fue que Pinkie Pie habia elaborado una fiesta así tan rapido? ese era otro de los misterios jamás resueltos de la poni fiestera.

El ambiente se habia puesto mejor sin duda, los hermanos que eran tan duros y frios como las rocas en invierno ahora platicaban mas animadamente, contaban anécdotas de su juventud y reían de los viejos recuerdos.

Alvar bebia cerveza tras cerveza y el alcohol ya empezaba a afectarle los sentidos. Solo le tomo unas cuantas cervezas para sentirse mareado ya que el no habia bebido asi antes por lo que le costaba mantenerse sentado, aprovechando esto sus hermanas se pegaron completamente a su cuerpo intentando que reaccionara de la forma en que querían.

El plan habia dado resultado. Entre ambas lo guiaron a través de las escaleras alejándose del ajetreo de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la biblioteca y dirigiéndose a su habitación. El, al no caerle tan mal la idea (ya sea por el alcohol que bebió y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, o por un plan premeditado) simplemente se dejo llevar.

A la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca quedo un desastre total: varios ebrios tirados en distintos lugares y en posiciones ridículas e incomodas (entre ellos las mane 6, memos Rarity y Fluttershy), los libros tirados por todas partes, un montón de otras cosas tiradas por doquier y el inconfundible olor del alcohol en el aire. Al tener la costumbre de levantarse temprano para empezar con sus tareas en la biblioteca, Spike se levanto con pesar, se quito la pantalla de lámpara de la cabeza y subió por las escaleras en busca del baño. Camino como pudo en busca del baño abriendo puerta por puerta hasta llegar a la habitación de los hermanos. Los tres estaban en la misma cama como de costumbre, pero eso no fue lo que desconcertó al joven dragón. Lo que no se podía explicar era por qué estaban los tres desnudos, las sabanas cubrían a las gemelas hasta el cuello dejando poco a la imaginación, mientras que Alvar solo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura. Detras de Spike llego Twilight quien puso una cara de shock como la de Spike, solo que ella no fue tan discreta y pegó un grito que se escucho en un radio de 5 calles. El grito despertó a unos cuantos, en cuanto a sus amigas, ellas al reconocer el grito corrieron como pudieron a donde estaba su amiga. Y justo como lo hizo ella, sus amigas pegaron un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al trio de hermanos.

Alvar se levantó lentamente mientras gruñía y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, sus hermanas igualmente se iban levantando sin soltar las sabanas. El lentamente giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta pero no se espero ver a Twilight, Spike y sus amigas, o al menos no a todas. Su cara quedo en un estado neutral mientras que los miraba detenidamente. Al hablar su voz sonaba ronca (como la voz de Jack Sparrow)

Alvar: Supongo que decir que no es lo que parece no servirá en este caso.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Twilight, Spike, sus amigas o sus hermanas, las cuales estabas tapadas hasta las narices por la vergüenza de verse en esa situación.

Alvar: ¿Les importaría darse vuelta? Ya saben, para vestirme.

Todos se voltearon de inmediato, despues de un minuto les dijo que ya podían voltearse. En la cama estaban los tres sentados, el solo tenía puesto su pantalón dejando ver su torso y ellas tenían puesta su tipica blusa y los pantalones. El no se veía feliz, pero tampoco molesto, tenia la típica expresión de resaca.

Alvar: Ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con un suave movimiento de cabeza a la vez que se retiraban del pasillo. Abajo ya no había nadie asi que dedujeron que se despertaron por los gritos y se fueron a casa. Mejor asi. Por la escalera ya venían los hermanos aun medio dormidos, Alvar ya tenia puesta la camisa, capa y botas, pasaron de largo a la cocina y tomaron una buena cantidad de café frio que habia quedado de la mañana anterior. El les dirigía una mirada rápida, como para recordarles de lo que no habían visto porque ahí no paso absolutamente NADA.

Él se acomodó su capa y salio de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Una media hora despues, estaba sentado en una banca en el parque con un vaso de café caliente y con unas gafas oscuras puestas. De la nada llego Sound Floating a sentarse a un lado suyo y se le quedo mirando raro, como si lo estudiara.

Alvar: ¿A caso piensas quedarte solo mirándome? Mira que me pones nervioso.

Sound Floating: Disculpa, solo que te vez un poco... apagado, no se.

Alvar: No es nada, solo que me duele la cabeza como un infierno.

Sound Floating: Pues por lo que veo tal parece que tienes una buena resaca. ¿A caso estuviste en la fiesta de anoche?

Alvar: See...

Sound Floating: Ugh, te comprendo, por aquí la única que organiza fiestas grandes es Pinkie Pie. Solo eh estado en un par de sus fiestas, y por lo que vi si que son salvajes, pero la de anoche se pasó un poco.

Alvar solo gruñía por cada punzada de dolor que tenia. Dio un sorbo al café y se dio que ya no tenia, por lo que se despidió solo con un gesto de mano y desapareció de la visión de la pegaso.

No tenia ganas de llegar inmediatamente a su casa por lo que solo se puso a caminar por el campo cercano al Everfree mientras se ponía a pensar. No tenia muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido pero no era necesario ser un genio para comprenderlo. Eso era lo que el quería, pero no le gusto las circunstancias en que sucedieron las cosas, fue muy apresurado y bajo los efectos del alcohol. De haber planeado mejor las cosas hubiesen sido completamente opuestas, quien sabe como, pero mejor a como paso, seguro. Una imagen de las princesas reemplazo a sus hermanas. Sip, ya estaba perdiendo la chaveta, y mucho. Aunque no le desagrado del todo la idea. De inmediato deshecho esa idea, jamás pasaría algo entre el y ellas, seguro tendrían muchos pretendientes que tienen altos puestos dentro de la sociedad, mientras que el, el era solo un soldado, ¿que le podía ofrecer? ¿y porque de repente se preguntaba eso? No era como si se le fuese a declarar a alguna de ellas. No tendria oportunidad. Continuo su caminata sin pensar mas en ello, solo seria gastar tiempo que podría ocupar en algo mas productivo. Un par de imágenes pasaron por su mente, una abrasado a la princesa Celestia, y otra besándose con la princesa Luna. Sacudió su cabeza echando para afuera esos pensamientos, por ahora no le servirían de nada.

No muy lejos de el habia una casa repleta de animales y cerca de ellos estaba una de las amigas de Twilight, Fluttershy. Twilight le habia dicho algunas cosas sobre ella, entre algunas su extrema timidez y su fascinación por los animales, por lo que se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a ella o a alguno de sus animales. Cuando ella lo vio pego un pequeño grito y se escondió entre unos matorrales, el levanto una ceja en señal de confusión ya que creyó que solo exageraban con lo de su timidez. En un árbol vio a un murciélago por lo que se ocurrió una excusa para acercársele sin asustarla mas, asi que le hablo suavemente.

Alvar: Disculpa, no pude evitar ver el murciélago que esta en el árbol, asi que me preguntaba si pudiera quedármelo, claro, si no es molestia para ti.

Emocionada por el interés de el en el murciélago, salió de su escondite directo a por el animal que descansaba en el árbol y lo bajo con cuidado hasta llevarlo con Alvar.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio lo quieres?

Alvar: Claro, me gustan los murciélagos, son silenciosos y les gusta la noche, como a mi.

El miro al murciélago y el murciélago lo miro a el como si se estuvieran comunicando solo con la mirada, despues de unos segundos el murciélago voló directo a la cabeza de Alvar y se metió entre su crin y despues saco su cabeza por un lado del cuerno de Alvar.

Fluttershy: El dice que le agradas. Entonces no veo problemas en que el se vaya contigo.

Alvar: Gracias niña, ¿pero como sabes lo que el dice?

Fluttershy: Yo puedo comunicarme con los animales, ese es mi talento especial.

Alvar: Interesante, sin dudas. Bueno, tengo que irme, hasta luego.

Ahora con un compañero, partió directo a la biblioteca. Realmente sabía poco sobre los murciélagos asi que tenia una pequeña tarea de investigaciónón. Miro su reloj: 10:05, aun era temprano así que no se apuró y camino con calma.

Al llegar encontró a sus hermanas leyendo unos libros de historia, ellas al verlo lo saludaron con una sonrisa tierna y un gesto con la mano y el les devolvió el saludo. Habia una gran cantidad de libros pero solo quería uno acerca de animales, le tomo unos minutos de busqueda hasta que encontró algunos asi que los saco a todos.

Illyasviel: Oye, ¿para que quieres un libro sobre animales?

Alvar: Es que quiero saber todo acerca de los murciélagos y sus dietas.

Irisviel: ¿Y eso?

De su cabeza saco al murciélago y lo puso sobre la mesa que tenia en frente. Ambas se acercaron a mirar con mas detalle al murciélago mientras el se dedicaba a investigar. Afortunadamente el murciélago no era hematófago, sino que se alimentaba de frutas, ya que casi todos los murciélagos del libro eran iguales al principio se le dificulto encontrar a la especie correcta. Despues de unos minutos encontró a la que el pensó era la correcta: un zorro volador. A pesar del pequeño tamaño que aun tenía supuso que aun era joven ya que según el libro los zorros voladores eran mas grandes, mas no le importó. Cuando el murciélago despertó regreso de vuelta a la crin de Alvar.

Twilight y Spike iban entrando justo cuando Alvar se iba levantando. El les dirigió una mirada justo como la de la mañana a modo de recordatorio. Twilight intentaba decir algo pero solo salían balbuceos sin sentido hasta que mejor se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar bien.

Twilight: Esto... te acaba de llegar una carta, Alvar. Muéstrasela Spike.

Spike obedeció sin titubear sacando una carta de su bolsillo, misma que le entrego a Alvar. La carta tenia el sello de las princesas asi que no perdió mas el tiempo para leerla, detrás de el se pararon sus hermanas para también leer la carta. Con un poco de magia creo una bola de fuego en su mano para incinerar la carta y despues le hablo a Twilight.

Alvar: Preparen equipo suficiente para una expedición que nos dure unos días, avisen a sus amigas. Las princesas estarán aqui en una hora asi que es necesario que se den prisa.

Twilight: ¿Prisa para que?

Alvar: Ustedes háganlo, las princesas ya se lo aclararan en cuanto lleguen.

Sin nada mas que decir Twilight dejo a Spike a que preparara lo necesario mientras ella salia a avisar a sus amigas. Todas preguntaban el motivo de su llamado pero ella solo les decia lo que Alvar ya le habia dicho. Una hora despues las princesas estaban en la biblioteca y parados a sus lados estaban Alvar y sus hermanas en posición de descanso con unas mochilas a sus pies. La primera en hablar fue la princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Me imagino que todas se preguntaran por qué estamos aquí reunidos, preparándonos para una expedición. Si es así, solo puedo decirles que iremos al antiguo castillo en el bosque Everfree. El motivo es que detectamos un antiguo objeto que antes le pertenecía a nuestro padre, asi que tenemos que encontrarlo antes que alguien mas lo haga.

Twilight: ¿Y por qué es tan importante dicho objeto? Me imagino que debe ser algo mas que solo un apego personal.

Princesa Celestia: Asi es. No podemos decirles más ya que no sabemos mucho al respecto. Sabremos mas en cuanto lo encontremos.

De la biblioteca salieron las princesas, las mane 6, Spike y los hermanos en camino al bosque Everfree. Fluttershy tenía tanto miedo que al principio tuvieron que cargarla pero despues perdió el miedo, estaba segura de que si estaba con sus amigas nada malo podría pasar.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada a Everfree. Las mane 6 dieron una ultima vista a Poniville, como si fuesen a olvidar su aspecto. Voltearon la mirada de regreso con determinación y se adentraron, tenían una misión y no le fallarían a las princesas.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno... aclarando lo del murcielago... digamos que tuve un contacto algo parecido, solo que en mi caso no fue tan amistoso TT_TT nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo <strong>


	3. Poderes y Responsabilidades

**ASDASDASDADSADSADS POR FIN EL TERCER CAPITULO XD!**

**siento que con este voy un poco mas rapido que con el otro que ni siquiera acabe, que de hecho no llego ni al tercer capitulo, pero que mas da, asi que disfruten de un nuevo capitulo X3**

* * *

><p>El viaje ha comenzado. Al frente iba Alvar, seguido de las princesas, detrás de ellas las mane 6 junto a Spike y en la retaguardia iban las gemelas. Sus sentidos trabajaban a toda su potencia para prevenir cualquier percance. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se fueron topando con criaturas salvajes que, sorprendentemente, Fluttershy calmo al hablar con ellos. Era un gran espectáculo para los hermanos, ya que era la primera vez que veían algo parecido. Después de casi una hora llegaron al viejo castillo, mudo testigo de épocas antiguas y del regreso de la princesa Luna. Grandes torres aún se apreciaban, el puente colgante aun en buen estado. El interior, al igual que el exterior, estaba en ruinas, viejos trapos, que alguna vez fueron estandartes, adornaban las paredes. A los lados de los corredores hay piezas oxidadas de lo que fueron armaduras. Avanzaron hasta el salón del trono. El techo de ese lugar tenía varios agujeros grandes por donde se colaba la luz del sol, hasta el fondo había un montón de piedras, o lo que fue antes un trono. Alvar y sus hermanas tomaron rumbos diferentes para inspeccionar el área en lo que las demás levantaban un campamento dentro. Después de una hora regresaron cargando trozos de madera y otras cosas que sirvieran para crear fuego.<p>

Después de haber comido dieron inicio con la búsqueda, buscaron por horas por todas las habitaciones pero nada encontraron. La noche llegó acompañada de una fuerte lluvia por lo que decidieron cubrir con magia los agujeros del techo. De la cabeza de Alvar salió el murciélago, quien voló por todo el lugar hasta regresar al hombro de su amo.

Fluttershy: Oh, no sabía que lo habías traído contigo.

Alvar: La verdad no me acordaba, estuvo muy tranquilo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Puedo mirarlo un poco?

Alvar: Claro.

La princesa Luna tomó al murciélago entre sus manos mientras lo miraba y acariciaba. Sin duda los murciélagos eran de sus criaturas favoritas, ya que son de las pocas que son nocturnas.

Princesa Luna: ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?

Alvar: La verdad aún no he pensado en un nombre... me gusta Riko. Ese será su nombre, Riko el murciélago.

Irisviel: ¿En verdad lo llamaras como aquel pingüino psicópata?

Alvar: ¿Que tiene?

Irisviel: Pues que... que... bueno, no se me ocurre nada, ¡pero se me ocurrirá tarde o temprano!

Alvar: Bueno pero no te enojes, pequeña niña que llora.

Irisviel: !Yo no lloro!

Alvar: Esta bien, tampoco te esponjes.

Irisviel miraba molesta a su hermano, quien se levantó y se fue a caminar por el castillo. La apariencia del lugar debió ser magnifica en sus tiempos, él pensó. Las paredes manchadas de alguna cosa verde había perdido su color blanco, aunque eso era normal, el castillo estaba abandonado desde hace más de mil años. El susurro del viento contaba historias de antaño. Pasaba su mano por la pared conforme se adentraba más en las entrañas de tan enigmático lugar hasta que llegó a lo que alguna vez fue el jardín trasero. Antes este lugar estuvo lleno de rosales u otras plantas hermosas, ahora solo había maleza y trozos de árboles caídos. Salió si cubrirse de la lluvia a caminar por ese lugar el sentir la lluvia fresca caer en su cuerpo y recorrerlo le hacía sentir tranquilo y le traía recuerdos de años atrás, sus padres y amigos, todos dejados en el pasado. Levantó la mirada y por un claro de nubes apareció la blanca luna, sonrió, seguro que donde sea que ellos estaban estarían bien, no se podía dar el lujo de preocuparse por ellos ya que tenía a otras por las cuales preocuparse.

Princesa Luna: ¿No tienes frio aquí afuera?

La princesa se le acercó por detrás, ella aún tenía puesto un abrigo y con magia generó un escudo con el cual protegerse de la lluvia. En su rostro se notaba un ligero rubor. Se acercó más hasta cubrirlo con el escudo.

Alvar: No, de hecho me agrada estar asi. Se siente bien.

Estaban muy cerca del otro, podían sentir el calor que emanaba el otro. Ella miro como el agua había pegado la camisa al cuerpo del semental, marcándole la musculatura, mientras que el podía notar sus formas, aun teniendo puesto un abrigo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos a la vez que se acercaban sus rostros, lentamente iban cerrando sus ojos, unos centímetros apenas separaban sus labios...

Unos gritos los sacaron del trance en el que estaban, apenados, voltearon a lados distintos evitando la mirada del otro a la vez que se dirigían a dentro. Al llegar los encontraron haciendo un circulo alrededor de la princesa Celestia, se abrieron paso hasta llegar con ella, en sus manos tenía un collar muy parecido al de la princesa Luna, solo que este era más grueso, solo un poco más, pero se sentía más ligero. Según la princesa Celestia, ese collar perteneció a su padre miles de años atrás, la princesa los llevó a la parte posterior del trono donde fue el lugar del hallazgo. Ahí había un hueco en la pared de donde estuvo guardado, también había extraños caracteres que por el tiempo casi a la intemperie se habían desgastado. La princesa Celestia como podía intentaba leerlos.

Princesa Celestia: No estoy muy segura de lo que dice, quizás Luna pueda leerlos.

Princesa Luna: Veamos... qué curioso, todos están casi borrados, solo una palabra que parece que le han estado dando mantenimiento, aquí dice "SEGADOR". No estoy segura de a que se refiere.

Twilight: ¿Y en qué idioma está escrito? Jamás había visto algo parecido en mis libros.

Princesa Luna: Es una antigua lengua muerta, el nombre no lo recuerdo.

Princesa Celestia: Yo creo que ya fue suficiente con la lección de historia, por ahora deberíamos descarnar para mañana partir.

Alvar: Illya, tu tomaras la primera guardia, despiértame a la media noche para tomar la segunda, yo despertare a Iris a las cuatro y partiremos a las ocho.

Ambas asintieron a la vez que se iban a dormir menos Illyasviel, quien se quedó cuidando hasta el turno de su hermano. La noche paso tranquila hasta que llegó el turno de Alvar. Riko aún estaba despierto volando por algún lugar. Después de media hora después, tiempo en el que Illya se quedó dormida, la princesa Luna despertó. Vio a Alvar mirar como aun llovía desde la entrada así que camino hacia el intentando no hacer nada de ruido, le faltaba solo un par de metros cuando el le hablo.

Alvar: ¿Sucede algo, princesa?

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué? No no es nada... solo no podía dormir, ¿y como te diste cuenta de que estaba despierta?

Alvar: Te escuche desde que te levantaste, hiciste un ligero ruido al levantarte. Supongo que el sigilo no es precisamente tu fuerte.

Princesa Luna: ...Da igual, hay algo importante que debes saber.

Alvar: Muy bien, te escucho.

Princesa Luna: Mira, no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma así que te lo diré sin rodeos... al parecer las alicornios solo pueden ser embarazadas por otros alicornios.

Alvar no sabía que decir así que solo tenía la mirada perdida a la vez que su cara se iba tornando roja.

Alvar: Esto... esto es una broma, ¿cierto? Por favor dime que lo es.

Princesa Luna: Me gustaría decirte que no lo es, pero te estaría mintiendo.

Alvar: ¡No puede ser! Vamos Alvar, no entres en pánico, tu puedes con esto... ¿pero y si no?... ¡como chingados que no!... pero, ¿y si nuestras hermanas... ya sabes?... ni lo menciones, hombre, ya veremos que les decimos, tu confía en mi... ¡pero que vamos a hacer! Digo, no es como si lo tomáramos como excusa para meternos a la cama con Illya e Iris... ¡sierra el puto hocico!... pero... ¡pero nada!

La princesa miraba confundida a Alvar hablar solo así que lo hizo entrar en razón con una bofetada, el la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara aun roja como tomate.

Princesa Luna: ¿Mejor?

Alvar: Si... mejor.

Princesa Luna: Y... ¿que piensas?

Alvar: No lo sé, bajo otras circunstancias me hubiera ido encima de la primera alicornio que tuviera a la vista... pero ahora... demonios...

Princesa Luna: ¿A que te refieres con eso de bajo otras circunstancias?

Alvar: Errr... ¡a nada! jeje

La princesa no le creyó ninguna palabra, así que lo miro de una forma acusadora mientras se le acercaba lentamente a la vez que el iba retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared, ella apoyo sus manos a su pecho mientras se acercaba a su rostro sin cambiar la mirada. El intentaba hablar, sentía el cuerpo de la princesa en el suyo y comenzaba a estimularse, así que como pudo se la quitó de encima ya que si daba un paso mas cometería la locura mas grande hasta ahora.

Alvar: Mira... yo creo que es mejor que tomemos algo de distancia... no quiero cometer algo de lo que no se si me arrepentiré o no, además, están todos aquí, ¿qué tal si despiertan?

Princesa Luna: Tsk... Tienes razón, creo que lo dejaremos para después.

Alvar: Claro... espera ¿que?

Princesa Luna: ¿Que no oíste? Eres el único alicornio macho en este planeta, agradece que no somos muchas, los unicos problemas serian tus hermanas ya que no se si serias capaz de hacerlo con ellas. Por el momento te dejare en paz, pero te buscare en primavera.

Y asi fue que el pobre Alvar se metió en uno de los problemas mas grandes de la historia, su mente se debatía entre acceder o negarse rotundamente. Si accedía tendría la oportunidad de tener intimidad con ambas princesas, sin duda seria como sacarse la lotería. Pero si se negaba prácticamente no pasaría nada, solo que les quitaría la ilusión de ser madres, total, le convenía acceder.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, Alvar le dejo la guardia a Irisviel, se podria decir que durmió en paz. Al amanecer se estaban preparando para partir, cuando de repente un grupo grande de changelings los rodeo, seria fácil de derrotarlos, de no ser porque tenían alguna clase de cañón tamaño caguama y porque entre ellos estaba Chrysalis, su reina.

Chrysalis: Vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que me encontré, las princesitas de Equestria, el patético grupito de las mane 6, una lagartija súper desarrollada y tres alicornios nuevos. Tengo que admitir que tienen un buen gusto en cuanto a sementales, así que me quedare con el para que me alimente.

Alvar miro a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, asi que los tres hermanos se posicionaron en frente del resto del grupo en posición de ataque.

Alvar: Mira tu... ¿queso mutante?...

Chrysalis: ¡Mi nombre es Chrysalis, reina de...

Alvar: Como sea, antes de que matemos a tus deformidades tengo que decirte algo: existen tres formas de hacer las cosas: la correcta, la incorrecta, y la mia. La correcta seria que te largues de aqui sin mirar atrás, mientras que la incorrecta seria que nos mates a todos.

Chrysalis: ¿A si? ¿Y como seria la tuya?

Alvar: Matarlos a todos, incluso tu.

Chrysalis: Pues veamos que tan bueno eres.

Los tres hermanos corrieron hacia los changelings. El primero en caer fue uno que tenia un martillo. El sonido de metal chocando inundaba la sala a la vez que montones de cadáveres cubrían el suelo, cuando no hubo mas enemigos cercanos corrieron en dirección a la reina, ella no se inmutaba por el hecho de que los tres se le acercaran cada vez más. A escasos dos metros los mando a volar con un simple hechizo, así que decidieron comenzar a usar magia. Cubrían sus cuerpos con magia pura y asi atacaban mientras que Chrysalis, harta de los intentos inútiles de atacarla, les lanzo rayos que los impulsaron hasta las paredes cercanas. Ella se acercó a Illyasviel, la tomo del cuello y la azoto en repetidas ocasiones contra la pared hasta que quedó inconsciente y lo mismo hizo con Irisviel. Camino hacia Alvar, a el lo arrojo hasta lo que quedaba del trono, destrozándolo al contacto y atravesando la pared de atrás. Ignoró por un momento al alicornio que estaba fuera de combate y se dirigió al grupito de Equestria, todos estaban paralizados por una toxina, que aunque fuerte, tenía un efecto rápido por lo que no les faltaba mucho tiempo para que recuperaran la movilidad. Se adelantó a eso y les coloco anillos inhibidores de magia a las princesas y a las unicornios, aseguro a todas las que tuvieran alas, y al final les puso pesadas cadenas, durante todo el procedimiento estuvieron conscientes de lo que les pasaba, después de acabar con ellas, hizo lo mismo con las gemelas que apenas estaban recuperando la consciencia.

Un fuerte ruido, como el de una explosión, la hizo darse vuelta para buscar la fuente, y ahi fue donde lo vio. Alvar estaba de pie con una gran guadaña oscura en sus manos, esta desprendía un aura oscura al igual que sus ojos y tenía una expresión facial de ira. De pronto el collar que encontraron empezó a levitar y salió volando solo al cuello de Alvar, cuando se unió con el, se comenzó a materializar una especie de armadura. La armadura era del mismo color que la guadaña y el collar, a la armadura solo le faltaba las partes de los brazos y en lugar de casco tenía una especie de corona. La apariencia del resto de la armadura era lisa, sin ninguna clase de diseño en particular, solo unas franjas carmesí por los costados del torso, los guantes también desprendían un aura oscura.

Alvar camino lentamente hacia Chrysalis pero a medio camino apareció al menos dos docenas de changelings guerreros, estos sin dudarlo corrieron hacia el. El no se movió de donde estaba y su cara paso a ser una mas seria pero con un aire de serenidad. La distancia entre el y los changelings cada vez era menos, el solamente se puso en posición de ataque y espero a que se aproximaran. El primero en estar en su rango de ataque fue cortado por la cintura, con el impulso dio un giro y corto a otros tres que estaban cerca. Dio un brinco, en pleno aire la hoja de la guadaña se movió de posición quedando como una lanza y dio estocadas rápidas y salvajes a los enemigos en el suelo. Al caer hizo un ligero movimiento y la hoja regreso a su posición original. Miro a los enemigos restantes, solo quedaban unos quince, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, hablo hacia todos sus enemigos pero su voz sonaba diferente, ahora se escuchaba como si fuesen dos voces.

Alvar: Pobres torpes confiados, fue un error fatal confundir al lobo con un cordero. Creyeron tenerlo todo bajo control, creyeron que el triunfo era suyo, grave error, no soy la presa, yo soy el cazador.

Esta vez fue Alvar quien tomo la iniciativa, corrió hacia ellos realizando ataques poderosos, se tomaba un poco mas de tiempo para dejar de atacar a cada uno incrementando el tiempo que gastaba destazándolos. El suelo y paredes fueron pintados de sangre y trozos de carne que volaban. Mas changelings llegaron en ayuda de su reina pero sufrieron el mismo destino que sus hermanos. Al acabar con todos estaba bañado en sangre asi que incremento la temperatura de su cuerpo y armadura y así evaporar la sangre, dando la ilusión de un aura carmesí.

Miro directamente a Chrysalis pero ahora tenía una mirada seria, clavo la guadaña en el suelo, incremento la intensidad del aura de sus manos y corrió hacia Chrysalis. Ella levanto una barrera mágica, la mas fuerte que podía, por lo que se confió, pero fue fácilmente destruida por un golpe del puño de Alvar. Sin demorarse mas se acercó lo suficiente para conectar un golpe en el estómago de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla al piso de arriba asi que de un salto subió también al piso superior.

Desde la sala del trono solo se podían escuchar los golpes que Chrysalis recibía. Como el efecto de la toxina paralizante ya había pasado se levantaron y se reunieron para intentar quitarse entre ellos sus ataduras, pero todo intento fue en vano, incluso en fuego de Spike, ya que el calor se transmitía a ellos provocándoles quemaduras leves.

De arriba cayo Chrysalis quien se arrastraba a la salida, los demás no podían creer el estado en que se encontraba la reina de los changelings, toda sangrada y un brazo y una pierna rota. Detrás de ella cayo Alvar, pudieron notar que sus manos estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre. Se le acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo aun lado de ella la pateo fuertemente y se estrelló contra una de las paredes, de nuevo ella se arrastraba para huir de el, mientras que Alvar avanzaba tranquilamente. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a un lado de ella la volteo de una patada en el rostro y la levanto del cuello con una sola mano sin llegar a asfixiarla. Retrocedió una mano desde abajo como tomando vuelo para apuñalarla, el aura en esa mano se tornó carmesí y con forma de una gran garra, y le enterró la mano en el pecho, pero curiosamente no le infligió una herida en esa área pero aun asi Chrysalis experimentaba el mayor de los sufrimientos.

El rostro de Alvar mostraba que hacia un gran esfuerzo y sus movimientos delataban que jalaba algo desde el interior de Chrysalis. Después de unos minutos, que para ella fueron horas, el saco algo de su interior, era algo asi como otro ser casi igual a Chrysalis, solo que este era completamente negro y apenas se notaban sus ojos un poco mas claros que el resto de su cuerpo.

Los demás sentían un gran horror al ver a tal criatura que salió de Chrysalis. Mientras la criatura intentaba escapar de Alvar vieron que lo que quedo de ella comenzaba a brillar levemente, cuando el brillo se disipo notaron que había cambiado, ahora era color verde oscuro y su crin era un poco mas clara, su cuerno ahora no estaba torcido, su cuerpo no tenía ningún agujero y sus alas tenían un aspecto normal, no el aspecto de alas de insecto.

Regresaron la vista a Alvar y la criatura extraña. El se encontraba golpeándolo fuertemente sin importarle lo demás, después de un rato paro la masacre, miro a la nueva Chrysalis, y su vista se volvió a posar en el ser al que goleaba. Camilo lenta ente, tomándose todo el tiempo que quisiera, la criatura apenas y se movía un poco, se paró a un lado de la criatura, la volteo con el pie para ver a esos vacíos ojos, y dio un fuerte pisotón, destrozándole la cabeza. Sin embargo ninguna clase de sangre salió de el, sino que lentamente se iba deshaciendo, como si estuviese hecho de nieve que se derrite bajo el son, hasta ser solo un charco de un líquido negro y viscoso.

Miro al grupo que estaba encadenado y camino hacia ellos. Primero fue hacia la princesa Luna, ella cerro los ojos por el miedo mientras que los demás solo podían observar lo que hacía. El levanto una mano envuelta en magia formando otra vez la garra, solo que esta vez era negra, la bajo rápidamente hacia ella, los demás cerraron los ojos por el miedo, esperando lo peor, pero solo escucharon el sonido de metal chocando y las cadenas cayendo. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que la princesa Luna estaba libre de las cadenas y que ahora le quitaba el inhibidor del cuerno. Lo mismo hizo con los demás. Al acabar con ellos camino hacia la nueva Chrysalis y se arrodillo a un lado de ella para revisarla, a diferencia de la anterior Chrysalis esta en buenas condiciones, solo se encontraba inconsciente. Camino al exterior del castillo y los demás lo seguían sin acercarse demasiado. Afuera aun llovía asi que se quedaron dentro, menos Alvar, quien si salió hasta medio jardín, y ahí, entre los árboles muertos y maleza, se tomó la cabeza a la vez que gritaba fuertemente, levanto la mirada al cielo y de su boca salía una especie de humo azul oscuro que tomaba la forma de un alicornio parecido a la princesa Luna. Alvar cayo de rodillas mientras que se agarraba el cuello y el pecho mientras que el otro alicornio se le acercaba lentamente, se levantó de golpe y lo golpeo en el estómago y lo regreso a dentro del castillo de una patada. Se teletransporto a donde estaba la guadaña, la tomo y caminó amenazadoramente al alicornio que se reponía del golpe. Levanto la guadaña preparándose para matarlo mientras le hablaba con su voz normal.

Alvar: Dime... ¿quién demonios te crees para tomar mi cuerpo?

El alicornio no contesto de inmediato, por unos segundos se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-: Mi nombre es Aragorn, dios de la noche... y padre de las princesas de Equestria.

El hecho de que el fuera el padre de las princesas no disminuyo su rabia, se sentía una marioneta. El resto del grupo entro y las princesas se interpusieron entre Alvar y Aragorn.

Aragorn: No me queda mucho tiempo, tu, hijo de los que alguna vez fueron mis enemigos. Es hora de que sepas la verdad de quien y que eres.

Alvar: ¿A que te refieres?

Alvar bajo la guadaña a la vez que su semblante volvía a ser serio mientras ponía atención a Aragorn. Sus piernas temblaban por el cansancio pero se resistió a la tentación de dormirse en ese momento.

Aragorn: Primero que nada debes saber que tu nunca fuiste un humano o un alicornio normal, nada de eso, ya que tu pertenece especie de la cual tu eres el ultimo... tu eres un nephilim.

Alvar: Un, ¿qué?

Aragorn: Nephilim. Antes que contarte la historia de tus antepasados tienes que saber que es un nephilim. Un nephilim es la unión maldita entre ángel y demonio, y nadie escoge serlo, si se pudiera ten por seguro que todos se negarían... volviendo con el relato, los nephilim existieron antes de que yo existiera, eones de tiempo antes. Los primeros eran muy primitivos, asi que una guerra se desato entre ellos. Dicha guerra duro miles de años y no había manera de saber quiénes ganarían, tiempo después los ángeles y los demonios se unieron por lo que la guerra llego a la tierra de los mortales causando que los habitantes del mundo estuvieran al borde de la extinción. El supremo consejo, que está formado por representantes del Cielo y el Infierno, tomo la decisión de acabar con esa absurda guerra de una sola vez, por lo que reunieron a cuatro nephilims, todos ellos mucho mas poderosos que los demás y más evolucionados. Ellos, fieles al consejo, recibieron la orden de acabar con sus hermanos. Ellos solos cumplieron la misión, aun si eso significaba llegar al borde de la extinción. Por ahora sus nombres no importan, solo el de uno de ellos. Lo conocían de muchas maneras, nosotros, lo conocemos como Muerte. Y tu, eres descendiente de el.

Alvar estaba impactado, se negaba a creer todo eso. No podía. ¿Un hibrido de ángel y demonio, yo? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza atormentándolo.

Alvar: Es imposible... no te creo una mierda.

Aragorn: El que tu me creas es lo que menos importa.

Alvar: Entonces... ¿que hay de mis hermanas? ¿ellas también lo son?

Aragorn: Descuida, ellas no lo son. La de ojos rojos nació como un ángel, mientras que la de ojos amarillos nació siendo demonio. Así que no te preocupes, ellas nacieron en la tierra por lo que no tienen ningún deber con el Cielo o el Infierno.

Alvar se relajó, esa era una preocupación menos, pero toda esa información aun no le cabía en la cabeza.

Aragorn: Sé que tienes preguntas, y yo con gusto las contestaría, pero mi tiempo se acaba. El collar y la guadaña ahora te pertenecen. Te esperan grandes cosas, a ti y a tus hermanas. Debo irme, asi que te encargo a mis hijas, que la fuerza te acompañe... Segador.

Con esto Aragorn comenzó a desvanecerse, no sin antes ver por última vez a sus hijas. Ellas se abrazaron y lloraron, Celestia lo hacía en silencio mientras que Luna lo hacía abiertamente. Illyasviel e Irisviel iban a abrazar a su hermano, pero este cayo de rodillas, miro hacia el horizonte a través de un agujero en la pared, y cayo inconsciente.

En la mente de Alvar todo estaba a oscuras, intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que escucho, pero por mas que lo intentaba se daba cuenta que simplemente no lo tenía...

Lentamente iba despertando, lo primero que miro fue el techo de madera que reconoció a la primera como el techo de su habitación en la biblioteca de Poniville. "Así que todo fue un sueño" pensaba al recordar todo por lo que supuestamente paso, la expedición al antiguo castillo en el bosque Everfree, el hallazgo, la pelea con los changelings, su cuerpo secuestrado, Aragorn, y lo que supuestamente era el. Se giró a su izquierdo buscando una forma cómoda para volver a dormir. Al dejar caer su brazo sintió que su mano tocaba algo sobre las sabanas. Era algo redondo, suave y no le cabía en la mano, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas, pero descarto esa opción ya que se sentía mas pequeño a comparación de sus hermanas. Lo apretó un poco por curiosidad y escucho un ligero gemido pero con una voz que en definitiva no era de alguna de sus hermanas. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y vio que no estaba desnudo, removió las sabanas por un lado suyo y vio a la yegua que apareció en sus sueños. Su mente se debatía entre la sorpresa de encontrarse en la cama con esa yegua y el pesar de saber que lo que el pensó que era un sueño en realidad había pasado.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la yegua, camino a la ventana y miro la nieve caer levemente. Camino a la puerta que daba al pasillo y su mirada se encontró con la cajonera que estaba cerca de su cama, arriba de esta estaba el collar y recargada a un lado estaba la guadaña. Aprovechando esos momentos a solas inspecciono mejor la guadaña. Media aproximadamente 2.2 metros del suelo a la parte mas alta, tenía una curvatura ligera, su hoja era grande y del mismo color azul oscuro que el resto, en la parte de arriba de la hoja había pequeños agujeros con forma de colmillo y en la parte que une a la hoja con el resto de la guadaña habia algo parecido a un cráneo de metal. Tomo el collar y se lo puso pero no pasó nada, pensó en la armadura que tenía el día de ayer y esta apareció, por lo que dedujo que aparecía con el pensamiento asi que desapareció la armadura para seguir con la ropa que traía. Tomo la guadaña y contrario a su tamaño no se sentía tan pesada, le dio varios giros e hizo varios ataques para habituarse a su nueva arma. Se dio cuenta que la hoja desprendía una ligera aura azul y que conforme atacaba esta se intensificaba. Por reflejo la llevo a su espalda y apareció una especie de cinturón que cruzaba su espalda por el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su torso con una piedra extraña a la cual se adhirió la guadaña.

Cuando bajo a la sala se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni Twilight, Spike, o sus hermanas. Se quitó por unos momentos la guadaña a la vez que el cinturón desaparecía y se puso su capa, cuando se puso en su espalda la guadaña en lugar de materializarse el cinturón, su capa se modificó, unas correas cerraban la capa ajustándola a su cuerpo, en sus brazos aparecieron más correas pero estas solo estaban ahi sin hacer nada, y los extremos de las mangas y la parte de abajo de la capa se rasgaron solas, mientras que en la parte de atrás de la capa aparecía la piedra de antes en la que se adhirió la guadaña. Entonces se dio cuenta que la guadaña podía cambiar el aspecto de la ropa dependiendo cual sea.

Escucho pasos desde las escaleras, al mirar el origen vio que la yegua que vio (y manoseo) en la mañana ya estaba despierta. Se le veía confundida y con miedo, asi que el procuro acercarse con cuidado para evitar asustarla. Le pregunto por su nombre a lo que le contesto lo que ya sabia. Intento sacarle mas información pero ella aseguraba no recordar nada, salvo su nombre. Se escuchó un ruido, volteo la fuente hasta que lo escucho de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Al voltear hacia Chrysalis vio que se agarraba el estómago por lo que decidió llevarla a comer a algún lugar afuera ya que la cocina no era precisamente su fuerte.

Decidió llevarla al Sugar Cube Corner ya que ahí vendían buenos desayunos, además de que tal vez ahi encontraría a sus hermanas o a alguien mas.

Y ahi iba el, con una vestimenta extraña para los demás, una guadaña en la espalda y una chica abrazada a su brazo izquierdo presionando sus pechos en el. Tentaba controlarse para evitar una locura. Si lo que le dijo la princesa Luna era cierto (que lo mas probable es que si) tendría encima a 5 yeguas que buscaran tener intimidad con el, sacrificándolo por el bien de la raza. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que cambiaran de opinión por saber que es el. Al llegar a su destino el la llevo hasta la mesa en una esquina no tan retirada, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Pinkie llegara a atenderlos.

Pinkie: ¡Hola Alvar!veoquetienesunaamigaasiquepensequetambienpodriamosseramigasasiquequedices!

Chrysalis, en su nueva faceta de chica buena y tímida no pudo contestar por su recién admitida timidez, asi que solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con esto Pinkie salto chorrosientos mil metros desafiando la poca lógica de este mundo, total, paso un buen rato celebrando y se olvidó de tomarles la orden.

Una media hora y un desayuno después, Alvar y Chrysalis iban de salida cuando se toparon de nuevo con Pinkie, así que el la detuvo antes de otro ataque de euforia.

Alvar: Escucha, antes de que explotes, necesito que me digas si sabes donde esta Twilight o si las princesas ya se fueron.

Pinkie: ... no lo se.

Alvar: Esta bien, nos vemos Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¡Adiós!

Ambos caminaron de regreso a la biblioteca para esperar a Twilight o a las princesas para saber que rumbo tomarían las cosas a partir de ahora. El prácticamente era otro, ya no era el Alvar que llego a este mundo con dos chiquillas asustadizas. Debía investigar mas, y si la biblioteca de Poniville no le daba las respuestas tendría que hacer una visita a la biblioteca de Canterlot, además, supuso que cuidaría de Chrysalis le ayudaría a encajar junto a el en esta sociedad. Si sus hermanas no aceptaban el lo haría solo ya que sentía una especie de responsabilidad hacia ella, y el no evadía ninguna responsabilidad.


	4. Augurios de sangre y fuego

Con un objetivo en mente Alvar y Chrysalis se adentraron en la biblioteca. Lo que buscaban podía o no estar ahí. Sin saber por dónde iniciar buscó de libro en libro, pagina por página, mas no obtuvieron ninguna clase de resultado. El miro por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba próximo a desaparecer del cielo para dar paso a la luna y le pareció extraño que nadie se parara por la biblioteca.

Alvar: Oye Chrys, mañana iré a Canterlot a investigar en la biblioteca del castillo, pero como no puedo dejarte sola vendrás conmigo, además, podrías seguir ayudándome, ¿que dices?

Ella asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su nueva forma de ser. Por falta de alguien que cocine la llevo a cenar a un restaurant del centro. En la calle todos pensaban que ellos eran pareja por la forma en que Chrysalis iba agarrada del brazo de Alvar, cosa que a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

Aun era muy temprano cuando Alvar se levantó para prepararse para el viaje. Al bajar noto que aun no había nadie asi que escribió una nota que puso en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Despues de haber desayunado junto a su nueva amiga en el pueblo fueron a la estación de trenes donde el compro un par de boletos para el tren que partía a Canterlot en la mañana. Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora, tiempo en el que no hacían nada mas que mirar el paisaje invernal del momento. Solo faltaba un par de dias para el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la primavera, y, como consecuencia, un montón de "problemillas" con respecto al tema tratado con la princesa Luna aquella noche, no era algo a lo que no pudiera sobrevivir, a menos que ambas princesas se pongan violentas. Solo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente molestas como para golpear a lo primero que se moviera en su rango de visión, y lamentablemente fue el. Le pidieron disculpas en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber.

El tren llego haciendo sonar su silbato, asi que sin tardar mas subieron a el, entraron al mismo cubículo y se sentaron uno en frente del otro, ambos mirando por la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos y el tren comenzó su marcha. Mirando por la ventana apreciaban como toda Equestria se deslizaba debajo de ellos. El viaje apenas duraría unas cinco horas, lo cual no era mucho tomando en cuenta la velocidad del tren. El silencio era un poco incómodo, tenían ganas de hablar de algo, de lo que sea, pero no sabian como iniciar la conversación. Si Pinkie Pie estuviera ahi, sin duda se distraerían con cada cosa de las que ella habla, pero no era el caso asi que decidieron solamente esperar a que el viaje acabara.

En Canterlot era mucho mas conocido que en Ponyville por lo que se les hizo extraño el hecho de que el llegara sin sus hermanas y con una yegua desconocida, por la forma en que iban tomados del brazo dedujeron con prontitud que eran pareja y que el dejo a sus hermanas para tener algo de privacidad con ella. También les pareció extraño su capa y la guadaña en su espalda.

Conforme se aproximaba al castillo, el era saludado por los conocidos y algunos soldados de ambas guardias con los que habia tenido contacto, en especial los de la guardia nocturna, ya que se esparció el rumor de que el y la princesa Luna tenían una relación por lo que era tratado casi como un príncipe.

Al llegar habia un par de guardias de armadura dorada en la entrada, los cuales al ver a Alvar se pusieron en firmes mientras que le habrían la puerta a lo que el solo les daba un saludo militar. Dentro del castillo era tratado de igual forma tanto por guardias como por sirvientas y mayordomos, se acercó uno de ellos.

Alvar: Disculpa, ¿esta alguna de las princesas?

Mayordomo: Asi es, ¿desea que lo anuncien con la princesa?

Alvar: No será necesario.

La presencia de las princesas podia complicar un poco las cosas. Caminaron casi por todo el castillo pasando de largo la biblioteca, o al menos la biblioteca de la que todos conocían. Según sabia el, Twilight Sparkle, en el tiempo que vivía en el castillo siendo instruida por la princesa Celestia, había leido todos los libros que ahi habían. Si ella hubiese sabido algo acerca de los nephilims hubiera intervenido en su plática con Aragorn, sin embargo, se mostró totalmente confundida, por lo que dedujo que no sabía nada al respecto, y si había algo que ella no sabía era porque de seguro nunca leyó de eso o nunca lo vio. Motivo por el cual la biblioteca "general" quedaba descartada ya que solo perderían tiempo revisando datos que por el momento le eran irrelevantes.

Caminaron por espacio de quince minutos hasta que llegaron al sector lunar, lugar en donde se encontraban los aposentos de la princesa Luna, por lo que a partir de ahi deberían ser más cautelosos. Caminaron otros quince minutos hasta llegar a una puerta totalmente diferente a las demás. Mientras que el resto de las puertas eran azul oscuro y de madera, esta era negra, de metal, y tenia unos símbolos extraños grabados en ella. Poso una mano en la puerta, cerró los ojos y concentro magia en la mano puesta en la puerta, segundos despues los símbolos comenzaron a brillar en un color azul a la vez que se escuchaba el ruido de una clase de mecanismo. Cuando el ruido ceso, empujo la puerta con la mano y esta se abría lentamente. Adentro estaba oscuro por lo que concentro magia en su cuerno y este brillo intensamente. Por dentro se veia mas grande que por fuera y su contenido consistía principalmente en montones y montones de pergaminos antiguos y libros grandes cuyas pastas parecían de piel. No había alguna clase de orden por lo que iniciaron su búsqueda por donde quisieron.

A diferencia de la biblioteca, ahi hubo resultados, pocos, pero al menos había algo. La mayoría detallaban lo que Aragorn ya les había dicho, de la guerra, algunos nombres de personajes importantes en esa época, pero nada acerca de aquellos nephilims que acabaron con la guerra. Estaban a punto de retirarse ando algo llamo su atención, no era algo que cualquiera hubiese podido ver sin falta de una revisión minuciosa, fue mas bien una corazonada. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho por la fuerza con la que latia conforme se acercaba a un extraño libro negro. No tenia ninguna clase de título por lo que resulto imposible identificarlo, y al abrirlo vio que tenia escritos extraños caracteres que no podía entender pero que le parecían familiares de una manera un tanto extraña, asi que lo tomo en sus dos manos y al momento de levantarlo sintió un escalofrió que paso después de unos segundos.

Con el libro en su poder salieron de ahi sin escatimar tiempo en mas, cerraron la puerta y Alvar hizo lo mismo que con la puerta antes de entrar haciendo que los símbolos brillaran de nuevo acompañado del ruido de mecanismo. Salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron del sector lunar, la cual curiosamente estaba mas activa que cuando entraron, miraron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche. Otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Caminaban rápidamente pero intentando no levantar sospechas. Si los guardias diurnos podían llegar a ser peligrosos, los nocturnos lo eran mas. Ellos estaban entrenados mas que nada en asesinatos silenciosos desde las sombras. No tenia miedo por el, el podría derrotarlos fácilmente, temía mas que nada por Chrysalis, además de que alertarían a la princesa Luna, y eso era lo que menos quería. Siguieron con su caminata lo mas disimuladamente posible. Diez metros los separaban de la entrada principal. Un grito se escucho detrás de ellos. El volteo a ver sobre su hombro y con alivio noto que no era a el a quien se dirigían, sino a una sirvienta. Reanudaron su camino. Los guardias de la entrada que estaban en la mañana fueron sustituidos por un par de guardias nocturnos, los cuales, al igual que sus contrapartes diurnas, se pusieron en firmes y lo saludaron. Para evitar sospechas les regreso el saludo y luego continuaron caminando. A esa hora de la noche las calles estaban prácticamente sin un alma. Después de unos cien metros el volteo a mirar sobre su hombro esperando notar a alguien siguiéndolos a una distancia discreta, pero todo estaba en orden. lo habían logrado.

En el tren de regreso a Ponyville Chrysalis se había quedado dormida mientras que Alvar observaba a detalle el libro. No entendía ninguno de los caracteres pero no podia dejar de mirarlos, como si de un momento a otro la respuesta a sus preguntas apareciera en el libro.

Aunque no lo parecía se habían arriesgado demasiado esa noche. Al lugar al que entraron estaba estrictamente prohibido siquiera acercársele y las consecuencias podían ser un tanto exageradas. El lugar lo conocía por pura coincidencia y en ese momento no había pensado que entraría, ni mucho menos sacar parte de su contenido, pero era eso o quedarse con la duda. Cerro el libro y lo puso entre sus brazos para evitar perderlo y recargo su cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño.

Algo extraño pasaba en sus sueños, extrañas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, había un mensaje en todo eso que el no podía descifrar. El panorama cambió drásticamente, ahora se encontraba a si mismo en una verde pradera, debajo de un árbol, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto y una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro. La visión cambio de golpe, siendo cambiada ahora por un pueblo en llamas, tenia puesta la armadura pero ahora se veía un poco diferente, en sus manos portaba la guadaña cuya hoja estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre al igual que sus manos. Camino lentamente por el lugar, al cual identifico como Ponyville. No había señales de vida a los alrededores, asi que se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al igual que el resto del pueblo, estaba en llamas. De una patada tumbo la puerta y se adentró en lo que el comparaba con el infierno, no había señales de alguien por lo que subió las escaleras. Primero abrió la puerta del baño y todo parecía normal, lo mismo para las siguientes puertas. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Twilight se encontró con algo que jamás pensó ver. Los cadáveres casi calcinados de Twilight y Spike estaban abrazados y en las paredes aun quedaba rastros de sangre. Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahi y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas. Acerco su mano a la puerta, estaba abierta, su instinto y sentido común le pedían a gritos que no lo hiciera, que fuera a otra parte, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Empujo la puerta levemente. Dentro estaban los cadáveres de sus hermanas, de las princesas y de Chrysalis, todos con una cara sonriente perturbadora, como si sus bocas fuesen cortadas, les faltaba los ojos y sus viseras estaban clavadas a las paredes. Abrió por completo los ojos y grito tan fuerte como pudo. Cayo de rodillas a la vez que soltaba la guadaña y con las manos se cubría la cara intentando no ver la infernal postal que veía. Desesperado, salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Voló hasta salir del pueblo y llego hasta el castillo antiguo de Everfree. Miro al lugar en donde había encontrado la guadaña y el collar, pero había algo diferente. Las telas de las paredes y la larga alfombra roja parecían mas nuevas y el trono estaba intacto. Se acercó a el. En el trono estaban los ojos que faltaban a los cadáveres en su habitación y que cruelmente les habían sido arrancados. Su estómago se revolvió, quería vomitar, mas se contuvo. Un gran hueco estaba en el techo y miro a través de el. La luna, antes de un color blanco puro, ahora era color rojo sangre. Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, al voltear miro dos siluetas, una blanca y otra negra, se elevaron casi hasta el techo, bajaron de golpe y entraron por su pecho. Se sentía débil, muy débil. Apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas intentando no caer y un dolor muy grande se sintio dentro de el. Apretaba su pecho, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la armadura se lo impedía. Cayo sobre sus rodillas, miro de nuevo a la luna carmesí, y todo se volvió oscuridad...

Despertó de golpe y con gran alivio comprobó que aun estaba en el tren. Miro por todo el cubículo y vio que Chrysalis aun dormía, se asomó por la ventana y alcanzo a ver las luces de la estación de Ponyville por lo que decidió no volver a dormirse, era lo unico que queria, miro sus manos y estas temblaban, se tocó el rostro y noto que había estado llorando.

El tren habia llegado a la estación, asi que despertó a Chrysalis para bajar. Bostezo, y Alvar no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía. Al caminar por las vacías calles de Ponyville miro por reflejo a la li a y vio que esta era blanca como siempre y no roja como en sus sueños, miro a todas las casas y suspiro aliviado de que no estuvieran en llamas. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada, por lo que el dedujo dos cosas: o se le habían olvidado las llaves adentro o ya habían llegado las demás. Reviso cada bolsillo que tenía y no encontró las llaves por lo que aseguraba que era la primera opción la correcta. Con un pequeño hechizo abrió la puerta si problemas, caminaban sin hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Ella se quedó abajo en la sala mientras que el subía para revisar las habitaciones.

Con el recuerdo de la pesadilla aun presente fue de puerta en puerta, mas grande fue su alivio al ver a Twilight dormida en su cama. Sigilosamente se adentró en su habitación y ahi en la cama encontró a sus hermanas dormidas, asi que se acercó y les planto un pequeño beso en la frente a cada una. Del ropero saco un par de almohadas y un par de cobijas para el y Chrysalis. Cuando regreso se encontró con que ella ya estaba dormida en el mueble, asi que con cuidado le acomodo la almohada y la cubrió con la cobija, regreso por mas al cuarto, las tendió en el suelo y ahi durmió por toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por sus hermanas, quienes no se veian para nada contentas.

Illyasviel: Con que divirtiéndote con tu nueva amiga, ¿eh?

Alvar: Las hubiese llevado, pero como no las encontré... pues que se le va a hacer.

Irisviel: ¿Y a donde se supone que fueron?

Alvar: ¿No creen que es muy temprano para un interrogatorio?

Irisviel: Tu solo responde. O te castraremos quirúrgicamente con una cuchara.

La imagen mental de su castración llego de golpe a su cabeza. Por el susto retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. Miro a ambas a los ojos y estos habían perdido todo brillo y se veían muy serias, entre mas las miraba mas intentaba escapar a la vez que se cubría su entrepierna con ambas manos.

Illyasviel: ¿Y bien?

Alvar: Va-vale. Solo fuimos a Canterlot por un libro. Se los juro.

Irisviel: ¿Y donde está el dichoso libro?

Alvar: Se los mostrare, solo si prometen sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, el se levantó y camino hasta su capa, la desenrolló y saco el libro. Al verlo se acercaron pero ellas no sintieron lo mismo que el la noche anterior. Lo miraron por un buen rato hasta que el ruido de pasos que venían de las escaleras los sacó de su pequeño mundo que giraba en torno al libro. Al ver de quien se trataba vieron a Twilight bajar por las escaleras, ella los miro y después vio a Chrysalis que aun dormía, aislada del ajetreo de los hermanos. Regreso la mirada a los hermanos y por casualidad vio al libro que tan confundido tenía al trio de alicornios. Eso fue lo que hizo que se despertara por completo y fue corriendo a ver el libro de pastas negras.

Twilight: ¿De donde sacaron ese libro? Obviamente no de aqui, si lo fuera yo lo habría leído.

Alvar: Me gustaría decirte de donde lo saque... pero es confidencial.

Twilight: ¿Por qué? Anda, dime.

Alvar: Lo siento no puedo.

Y asi Twilight se la paso jorobe y jorobe al pobre de Alvar, aun con haber despertado a Chrysalis no se detuvo. Siguió en el desayuno, cuando el fue al baño, en la sala, en el parque cuando platicaba con Sound Floating, de nuevo en el baño, a la hora de comer, de nuevo en el baño cuando el se estaba bañando. Después de horas de insistir, le dijo acerca de donde lo había sacado. Ella se sorprendió por la biblioteca que nunca vio, y que quizá jamás lo haga. Mas aun por el hecho de que lo hizo sin que ninguna de las princesas se diera cuenta.

Alvar estaba a punto de dormir cuando de repente una princesa Luna salvaje apareció de la nada en una nube de magia. Barrio por completo la sala hasta dar con el pobre alicornio que solo atino a lanzarse detrás del mueble. Ella fue por el pasando de largo a una asustada Chrysalis y lo saco jalándolo de una oreja solo para ponerle el peor regaño de su vida. En lo que ella lo regañaba el solo se sobaba su oreja a la vez que asistía a todo lo que ella le decía.

Princesa Luna: ¡... y que no se vuelva a repetir!

Alvar: Si jefecita.

Princesa Luna: A todo esto, ¿que libro sacaste?

Alvar: Ni idea, no tiene título y no le entiendo ni pico.

Princesa Luna: A ver, enséñamelo.

Alvar: Eh, que paso ahí, aquí hay pájaros en el alambre, me da pena.

La princesa no entendía a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo entendió se puso roja como tomate y le pego un coscorrón tan fuerte que lo incrusto en el suelo. Después de pararse, fue por el libro, cuando ella lo vio no lo pudo reconocer, asi que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

Princesa Luna: Bueno, tengo que irme, y recuérdalo que te dije la otra noche, solo falta un dia de invierno asi que prepárate.

Antes de que el hablara, la princesa ya había desaparecido de la vista. Después de todo si tendría acción con ellas, o al menos con la princesa Luna. Vio que sus hermanas estaban un poco mas rojas que de costumbre mientras que Chrysalis estaba confundida.

Alvar: ¿Y ahora ustedes que tienen?

Irisviel: Bueno... es que... ya sabemos lo que tiene que pasar en primavera... ya sabes, con nosotros y las princesas.

Alvar solo estaba con una poker face de campeonato en lo que trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Realmente lo saben? Esa y otras preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, por lo que dejo a sus hermanas junto a Chrysalis para que le explicaran la situación, estaba demasiado impactado como para hacerlo el mismo. Subió a su habitación a su cama de pensar (LOL). Sus predicciones no eran del todo erradas, asi que tendría que pensar muy bien lo que haría en los próximos dias. Luna le agradaba asi que no le veia problemas. El único era si le proponía matrimonio. No es que estuviera indispuesto, solo que aun era muy joven para ponerse la correa al cuello. Mas aun cuando se trataba de cuatro yeguas que en unos dias estarían tan calientes que podría cocinar huevos en sus pieles, cinco tal vez, si Chrys se formaba en la fila.

No tenía ganas de bajar, si lo hacia lo mas seguro era que se encontraría con una situación incomoda, estaba seguro de eso.

Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta de la habitación. Entraron sus hermanas y detrás de ellas estaba Chrysalis. Ellas dos no parecían afectadas, pero Chrysalis estaba roja como un tomate maduro. El tenía un extraño presentimiento, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de pesadez. Sintió como se sentaban en la cama, ahi estaban las tres, mirándolo fijamente, como si esperaran algo en silencio. Chrysalis se le acerco lentamente hasta acostarse arriba de el, abrazados. Discretamente miro a sus hermanas, ellas se acostaban con el también a los lados, y cuando reacciono su cara estaba entre tres pares de pechos. Su cara, al igual que Chrysalis, estaba completamente roja, ella se sentó en su cadera apretando su entrepierna con su trasero, sintiendo la inmediata reacción de el.

Despacio se quitó a las tres chicas de encima y se paró en la entrada de la habitación, abrió la puerta y regreso la mirada a las chicas que lo miraban confundidas.

Alvar: Lo siento chicas, quisiera hacerlo ahora... pero no puedo, no aqui ni ahora... lo siento.

Con estas palabras se retiró dejando a Chrysalis un poco triste, por lo que las gemelas la abrazaron, y sin preguntar, cada una le dio un beso en los labios. Ante esto abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa a la vez que se ponía roja de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero callo al ser empujada por ambas a la vez que la besaban apasionadamente en los labios y cuello.

Alvar vagó por todo el pueblo dando rienda suelta a su pervertida imaginación, ahora, en cada yegua, el veia el rostro de aquellas yeguas que lo querían solo como un objeto sexual del cual se desharán cuando ya no lo necesiten, y eso no le gusto, después de todo, lo único que las yeguas quieren es sexo duro, los sementales solo quieren buenos sentimientos. Camino y camino por horas pensando y no pensando. Cuando alguien le saludaba, el solo movía un poco la cabeza. Ese era su modo habitual de contestar a un saludo que viene de gente que apenas y si conoce, pero cuando se lo hacía a alguien íntimo o agradable para el, era señal de que algo estaba mal, y fue precisamente Sound Floating quien lo noto. Estuvo tras el intentando sacarle la verdad de lo que pasaba, fueron horas de constante insistencia hasta que, harto, le conto todo, la cara de la chica estaba levemente roja. ¿Era buena idea decírselo? Ni idea, pero si había algo que el le reconocía, era su capacidad de hartar a los demás cuando se lo propone. Ella intentaba darle consejos, pero, ¿cómo? El dudaba que la pequeña pegaso megalomaniaca hubiese estado en una situación remotamente parecida.

El sol estaba descendiendo lentamente cediéndole su lugar en el cielo a la luna. Antes para el era grandioso el ver la noche llegar, pero no ahora. La primavera llegaría para la mañana siguiente, y consecuentemente, su violación grupal y sin piedad.

Mentalmente repasaba sus opciones. Si no escapaba del pueblo tendría que conseguir anticonceptivos (¿dónde? Quien sabe, ya vería) y agua, mucha agua, ya que lo mas seguro era que lo dejaran más seco que Appleloosa en pleno medo dia de verano. Y si escapaba solo tendría que buscar donde esconderse, solo, con su gran amiga Manuela (if you know what i mean). No. Como cualquier macho que se respete debía tenderles la mano a los más necesitados, en este caso, _las mas necesitadas._

Necesitaba meditar en un lugar pacifico, ya que se aproximaban días "tormentosos" muy largos. Para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba aria falta mucha resistencia y un espíritu fuerte, asi que sin ser visto les dejo una nota a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis en casa y se fue de vuelta a Everfree. Camino y camino hasta encontrar una hermosa cascada. El agua no era precisamente fría, mas bien fresca, asi que se quitó casi toda la ropa, la doblo y la guardo en un lugar seguro, entro al agua y fue hasta el lugar en el que el agua caía y se sentó en una gran roca en posición para iniciar con una larga meditación. Su mente se despejo por completo, no había nada ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>ASDASDASDASDASD XD. Por fin un cuarto capitulo XD, pero ahura tengo una gran duda, ¿deberia poner un poco de clop para los capitulos venideros? digo, me caerian como anillo al dedo a como va la trama, total, ya lo pensare, en todo caso yo les anuncio. nos leemos luego XD<strong>


	5. Preservando la especie parte 1

Han pasado tres días desde que la primavera comenzó, la nieve desapareció de todas partes dejando ver el verdadero aspecto de toda Equestria, en Ponyville las calles estaban medio vacías, solo eran ocupadas por algunos vendedores en sus respectivos puestos.

El clima estaba cálido esa tarde con el sol en lo mas alto del firmamento mientras una ligera brisa golpeaba a todos los que aun paseaban por las calles, los cuales solo eran en su mayoría yeguas de todos los tipos mientras que los sementales tenían una cara de cansancio extremo con síntomas de deshidratación.

Por el bosque Everfree venia Alvar, fueron duros dias de meditación para lo que se aproximaba. Debido al calor decidió quitarse la camisa y la capa, teniendo solamente puestos los pantalones, las botas y el collar, dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen que brillaba por el sudor. Miro incrédulo la apariencia del pueblo y no le dio buena espina, recordó experiencias en Canterlot y recordó el motivo por el cual prácticamente se aislaba durante estos dias para evitar las turbas de yeguas extremadamente necesitadas de mas de una "manita".

Sabiendo como podían ponerse ellas por el celo levanto el vuelo pasando entre las nubes sin ser detectado. Faltaba solo doscientos metros y estaría relativamente a salvo, pero no conto con Rainbow Dash, quien lo vio a la distancia, así que le dia alcance.

-¡Hey chico! ¿Por qué tan escondido?- Le dijo Rainbow sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

El no sabía nada a cerca de sus preferencias sexuales por lo que un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al tiempo en que giraba lentamente para encararla.

-Mira nada más, no estas nada mal- este comentario de su parte solo causo que se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Esto... hola que tal.- Lentamente retrocedía intentando salir de una falsa alarma que su paranoica cabeza disparo.

Rainbow lo miraba entre cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que solo medio metro los separaba, voló en círculo alrededor de el, examinándolo detenidamente.

-Esto... ¿que haces?- Le pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nada, olvídalo, tengo que irme.- Rainbow se fue de ahi sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Alvar.

Por su parte, Alvar regreso a lo suyo, dedico una última mirada a su alrededor y noto que habia poca actividad en el aire. Le tomo solo unos segundos en llegar a la biblioteca, pero en lugar de entrar directamente por la puerta decidió inspeccionar por fuera. Ventana por ventana revisaba en busca de actividad sospechosa, curiosamente las cortinas de la habitación de Twilight estaban corridas imposibilitando mirar adentro y la habitación de Spike estaba vacía por lo que se imaginó unas cuantas escenas totalmente innecesarias. Cuando llego a la ventana de su habitación lo que vio lo puso totalmente rojo de la cara, asi que decidió no molestar por ahi durante un buen rato, se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta que no podía estar sin camisa para siempre. Hizo memoria, y si su memoria no lo traicionaba, una de las amigas de Twilight, Rarity, era modista, por lo que busco por unos minutos su boutique desde el aire.

Fue relativamente sencillo encontrar la boutique de Rarity, al igual que el Sugar Cube Corner, este edificio resaltaba de entre todos los demás, asi que se adentró esperando que alguien ya hubiese ayudado a Rarity en "eso".

Golpeteo la puerta tres veces, después de unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Rarity desde dentro y pasados otros segundos, ella salió con la crin desordenada. Al ver al semental sin camisa y sudado en su puerta se puso completamente roja a la vez que su cabeza imaginaba situaciones pervertidas. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su mente. Una dama no debería pensar eso de alguien que apenas conocía, pero por esas fechas le resultaba casi imposible de pensar asi de cualquier semental bien formado que para frente a ella.

-¿Alvar, cierto? ¿Que se te ofrece?- Le pregunto intentando encubrir sus sucios pensamientos.

-Bueno, pasaba por aqui y me di cuenta que mis ropas son muy calientes para esta estación, y como me han contado que es modista pues quise pedirte que me hicieras unas camisas.- Le dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Oh, claro, pasa.-Le dijo ya mas tranquila, un poco de trabajo la distraería lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura.

Dentro de la boutique estaba lleno de telas y maniquíes por todos lados. Ella le indico que se parara cerca de una lámpara la cual prendió dándole a el de lleno. La luz incrementaba el brillo producido por el sudor en su cuerpo. Primer error. Le indicó que alzara lo brazos y extendiera las alas para tomar las medidas, se acercó a su cuerpo y rodeo su abdomen con los brazos para tomarle las medidas, entonces el olor corporal de Alvar llego hasta las fosas nasales de Rarity, el cual respiro inhalando profundamente. Segundo error. Sin resistirse se abrazó fuertemente a Alvar a la vez que lo besaba profundamente, abrió su boca para introducir su lengua en la boca del semental, quien, afectado también por el olor producido por el y Rarity, no puso ninguna resistencia, por lo que sus lenguas se entrelazaron en sus bocas. Rarity se abrazaba al cuello de Alvar con los brazos y a su cadera con las piernas, siendo cargada por el, mientras que Alvar recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos, sus piernas, trasero y espalda. Sin bajarla y sin dejar de besarse, la llevo hasta el sofá que era el lugar mas cómodo a la vista, con cuidado la acostó en el sofá done dejo su boca para besarla en el cuello, los gemidos de Rarity inundaban el lugar, lentamente iba bajando dejando una estela de besos. Dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos, sus caras de estaban rojas.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Una vez que inicie no podrás detenerme.- Le dijo a Rarity, quien lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si, lo quiero.- Le contesto antes de besarlo.

Después de varias horas de desahogo sexual, hasta el anochecer, Rarity estaba confeccionándole las camisas que Alvar le había pedido y que fueron el motivo por el cual Alvar estaba ahi en un principio. Al acabar se las dio a Alvar para que se las midiera, le quedaban igual de ajustadas que las otras camisas que ya tenía y eran de una tela ligera. A petición de el, le hizo camisas en color blanco y otras en color azul oscuro, todas con el emblema de su guardia, había camisas con mangas y sin ellas. Antes de partir se puso una camisa de color azul oscuro sin mangas y tomo las demás, la capa y la guadaña.

-En verdad te agradezco la ropa, quizás luego venga por pantalones.- Le dijo sonando lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque eso ultimo sonara a que tenia planes para después como lo que había pasado esa tarde. -¿Cuanto te debo?-

-No es nada cariño.- Le dijo ella aun medio en shock por sus palabras, acerca de lo de venir por pantalones. -Esta va por la casa.-

-¿Segura?- Le pregunto confundido por no haberle cobrado.

-Segura, es la primera vez que diseño algo para un alicornio.- Le dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Rarity entro a casa a la vez que Alvar se iba caminando de regreso a casa. Las calles estaban inusualmente tranquilas a pesar de la hora, el silencio solo era interrumpido por ligeros gemidos ahogados que provenían de las casas. El camino fue relativamente silencioso. Por mas que quisiera no podía sacarse las imágenes del acto que cometió con Rarity, apenas la conocía y ya la había hecho suya, el problema sería si Spike se enteraba. El estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Spike a Rarity y eso sería lo mas difícil de enfrentar. Solo esperaba que Rarity tuviera algo de sentido común y no dijera nada.

Caminaba sin prisa alguna deseando no toparse con nadie mas, pero, como si el universo conspirara en su contra, vio a Sound Floating en una banca mas adelante, intento pasar desapercibido, pero el sentido arácnido de la pegaso le indico el lugar y el momento apropiado para verlo. Se levantó de la banca y camino hacia el, mientras que Alvar solo pedía que fuese un error y que al final fuera a otro lado, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas por la deidad de ese mundo.

-No lo puedo creer, tu eres un alicornio. ¿Como no me di cuenta?- Le dijo ella a la vez que lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, asi que lo empujo debajo de un farol en la calle.

-Quien, ¿yo? Nah, solo es una ilusión óptica, tu no has visto nada.- Le dijo a la vez que movía sus manos en frente suyo intentando despistar a Sound Floating.

-No, estoy muy segura de que lo que estoy viendo es totalmente real.- Ella le dijo totalmente convencida, haciendo que el plan de Alvar de despistarla fallara. -¿Donde te metías las alas? Nunca te las vi.-

-Las tenía bajo la capa, ya sabes, la que siempre traía puesta pero ahora no porque hace mucho calor.-

-¿Calor? Pero si la temperatura es agradable.-

-Soy muy calenturiento, es todo lo que tengo que decir.-

-Ósea, como.-

-No soporto mucho estas temperaturas, ¿que pensabas, pequeña pervertida?-

-¿Ah?... ¡oye, no soy pervertida!- Lo que le dijo Alvar hizo que ella se sonrojara por completo.

-Vale, te creo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí a platicar más contigo acerca de tus perversiones pero estoy muy cansado, asi que adiós.- Alvar se fue dejando a una furiosa pegaso atrás.

Camino tranquilamente, teniendo solo como compañía a la blanca luna que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, al verla recordó que aun debía sobrevivir a otras cinco yeguas de las cuales tres de seguro lo estarían esperando, asi que antes de llegar a su destino fue a la tiendita de la esquina mas cercana a comprar comida, ya que no había comido nada en mas de tres dias, y agua, la suficiente como para aguantar.

Al llegar se encontró con la puerta sin seguro, asi que después de entrar se lo puso, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación, tenía la tentación de ver como estaba el cuarto de Twilight pero no quería problemas, asi que paso de largo, al entrar a su habitación se encontró a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis totalmente dormidas y desnudas en la cama, resistió el impulso de despertarlas y fue directo al baño, aun tenía el olor del perfume de Rarity impregnado por todo su cuerpo, por lo que se dio una larga ducha, después de vestirse tomo unas sábanas y almohadas y se fue al sofa de la biblioteca.

-De la que me eh salvado.- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. -Por lo menos podre descansar.-

Un fuerte olor invadió sus fosas nasales despertándolo antes del amanecer, al ver la fuente del familiar aroma se encontró con un casi zombificado Spike, el cual caminaba con los ojos cerrados y arrastrando los pies. El recuerdo lo sucedido la tarde anterior con Rarity, asi que fingió que nada de eso había pasado, solo deseaba que ella también lo hiciera.

-¿Como estuvo anoche, macho?- Le dijo bromeando, esperando que no preguntara por la unicornio blanca.

-[Inserte gruñidos extraños aquí]-

-¿Tan mal estuvo? Y yo que creía que Twi era buena en la cama.-

-Lo es, tal vez demasiado.- Le dijo el dragón aun medio dormido.

-¿A que te refieres con "demasiado"?- le pregunto realmente interesado poniendo atención a lo que le contestara.

-Pues eso, empezamos como al medio dia y no quiso parar hasta hace apenas unas horas.-

-Quien lo diría, la pequeña Twili es una insaciable.-

-Y mucho, pero ni una palabra de esto, ¿eh?-

-Tranquilo, lagartija súper desarrollada.- Le dijo a Spike en plan de broma viendo como iba a la cocina.

-[Inserte mas gruñidos extraños aquí]-

-La tuya, wey. Por cierto, deberías bañarte, hueles a sexo, y del duro.-

-¿Ah?- Spike se olía por todas partes y al ver que Alvar tenia razón subió de vuelta las escaleras entre gruñidos de fastidio.

El se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina, busco por todas partes el café, hasta que encontró el sobre que lo contenía. Puso la cafetera en la estufa y espero por minutos, hasta que el glorioso olor del café por la mañana invadió su nariz. Se sirvió en una taza y disfruto de aquella bebida de los dioses.

Poco después las cuatro yeguas de la casa bajaron directo a la cocina solo para encontrarse a Alvar y a Spike platicando en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaban café para despertarse. A diferencia de Spike, ellas se veían radiantes. Pasaron de largo por café caliente.

-¿Y como estuvo la noche?- Alvar les pregunto interesado.

-Genial.- Contesto Twilight, quien miro a Spike, quien se estremeció por completo

-¿Y que me dicen ustedes?- le dijo a sus hermanas y a Chrysalis, quienes se veían igual de felices que Twilight.

-Se podría decir que hicimos un experimento.- Le contesto Irisviel con una mirada coqueta.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.- Dijo Alvar recordando lo que vio la noche pasada.

Siguieron platicando por horas sobre temas varios. Alvar supuso que por ahora sus hermanas y Chrysalis se atenderían entre ellas por lo que solo faltaban ambas princesas. Todos decidieron que seria buena idea salir a platicar, asi que le avisaron a las amigas de Twilight para juntarse todos. Al llegar a casa de Rarity el recordó de manera imprevista lo sucedido por lo que se puso un poco nervioso, asi que invento una excusa para no estar ahí por el momento.

En plena caminata se encontró con Sound Floating quien vestía, al igual que el, una camiseta de tirantes. Se acercó a ella lentamente por detrás solo para tomarla por la espalda a la vez que le soplaba un poco en el oído. Ella dio un pequeño brinco asustada y al voltear a ver al responsable el susto se convirtió en furia. De la nada saco de nuevo la guitarra eléctrica con la que amenazo al pobre chico. Fueron muchos intentos de golpear a Alvar, hasta que calmo a la bestia con un helado, el habia descubierto su debilidad por el helado, y pensaba usarlo con fines malévolamente malvados para cuando le jugara una broma como esta.

Camino a casa escucho las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de las princesas, y en este caso en particular, su perdición, metafóricamente hablando. Como de nada serviría escapar, simplemente fue a donde las princesas estaban, al verlo le ordenaron que subiera al carruaje, dejando a sus hermanas quien sabe dónde. Todo el viaje estuvo en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia el exterior por las ventanas.

Llegaron al atardecer, la princesa Celestia ordeno a una sirvienta unicornio color azul claro y crin rosa oscura que lo guiara hasta una habitación. Durante todo el trayecto la sirvienta estuvo frente a Alvar, quien no pudo desviar la mirada de sus flancos. Durante el camino se estuvo preguntando de el porqué del atuendo de la sirvienta, mientras que a las demás la falda les llegaba un poco arriba de los talones, usaban zapatos normales y la ropa les cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, a la que lo guiaba la falda solo le llegaba hasta medio muslo, lo que le permitía verle sus bien formadas piernas, usaba zapatillas de tacón alto, haciendo que los glúteos se levantara, y la blusa tenia un ligero escote en el pecho y la espalda estaba descubierta, lo que le dijo que no traía sostén. Verla de esa manera hizo que su "amiguito" comenzara a despertarse, marcándole la erección en los pantalones. Fueron largos minutos en los que el se resistía a hacerla suya en ese lugar aun cuando pasaban pocos ponis, lo que le pareció extraño. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una parte del castillo en la cual no habia nadie, la sirvienta lo llevo hasta una habitación muy alejada del área solar.

Cuando Alvar volteaba la sirvienta se fijó en su entrepierna lo que la puso roja, miro que no viniera nadie, al ver que el lugar estaba vacío, lo empujo hasta la cama y se regresó hacia Alvar, el estaba a punto de protestar pero ella lo beso en la boca de una manera muy ardiente utilizando su lengua a la vez que con una mano se apoyaba en la cama mientras que con la otra sacaba el miembro medio erecto de Alvar. Cuando lo saco dejo de besarlo y al ver se cubrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. Aun sin estar totalmente erecto, ya media aproximadamente 25 centímetros. Ella se lamio los labios y sin avisar se lo metió a la boca, o al menos lo que pudo. El miembro de Alvar lentamente iba creciendo dentro de su boca, cuando se lo saco pudo comprobar con asombro que media aproximadamente 30 centímetros, quizás mas, y media alrededor de 9 centímetros de grosor. Se quitó la blusa, dejando libres sus pechos de tamaño mediano, los cuales puso alrededor de aquel pene, y los comenzó a mover de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que lo chupaba, o al menos lo que le cabía en la boca, a la vez que metía sus manos debajo de su ropa interior para introducirse dos dedos en su vagina. Ella hacia un trabajo esplendido, pasándole la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene una y otra vez, chupaba la cabeza como si fuese una paleta mientras que lo masturbaba ferozmente y le chupaba los testículos. Después de varios minutos de gozo, Alvar la tomo de la cabeza a la vez que la obligaba a meterse mas del pene a la boca mientras que una fuerte descarga le llenaba la boca, provocándole un orgasmo, ella intentaba tragarse todo pero era demasiado por lo que algo de semen le salia por la comisura de los labios. Se separó lentamente del miembro de Alvar mientras que con los dedos se limpiaba los restos de semen en sus labios a la vez que se los metía a la boca, miro a Alvar y le pareció lindo la forma en que se veía, con el pelo mas desordenado que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando débilmente. Miro de nuevo al miembro y vio que aún estaba erecto y cubierto de saliva y semen, asi que con la lengua lo limpio por completo.

La sirvienta se quitó toda la ropa, Alvar, al verla, se puso rojo de nuevo. Se subió arriba de el en la cama y lentamente se fue penetrando, cuando le faltaba la mitad Alvar subió de golpe la cadera penetrándola de golpe, lo que ocasiono que lanzara un fuerte gemido, luego, el la puso de espaldas en la cama quedado el arriba y la beso en la boca.

-Lo siento linda, a mi me gusta mantener el control.- Luego de eso la beso de nuevo.

Comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, viendo como sus pechos danzaban al compás de sus embestidas. Apretaba una de sus pechos con una mano. La sirvienta, al sentir las salvajes estocadas de aquel magnifico trozo de carne comenzó a gemir fuertemente como loca. Sin dejar de embestirla chupaba uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que con una mano apretaba el otro. El olor producido por sus cuerpos, el sonido de sus caderas chocando con cada embestida y los fuertes gemidos de placer de la joven llenaban la habitación.

Dejo de embestirla por unos segundos solo para voltearla, de modo que las manos y rodillas de la joven quedaron apoyadas en la cama, y de esta manera, las embestidas regresaron. El miembro de Alvar entraba y salía rápidamente, la vagina de la joven sirvienta quedo roja por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Los brazos de la sirvienta fallaron después de unas minutos en esa posición por lo que se recargo en el pecho, levantando su trasero de esa manera. El estaba en un estado de excitación tal que aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras que con una mano jugaba con los pechos de la joven. En los ojos de la sirvienta aparecieron lágrimas, producto de todo el placer que recibía.

Orgasmo tras orgasmo llegaban a la joven sirvienta que era follada sin descanso alguno, ahora el le daba lengüetazos en la vagina, le mordía gentilmente el clítoris mientras que tres dedos entraban y salían de su muy mojada vagina mientras que ella se agarraba de las sabanas. De nuevo fue penetrada de golpe y sin avisar, provocándole otro orgasmo y asi facilitando su entrada. Las fuertes embestidas regresaron.

Fueron horas de un placentero castigo para aquella sirvienta. La volvió a poner en cuatro en la cama, llegando mas profundo en esta ocasión. Luego de las que fueron las embestidas mas fuertes hasta el momento, Alvar exploto en un orgasmo dentro de aquella joven, provocándole un último orgasmo. Lentamente sacaba su miembro de la aquella vagina, de la cual salía por montones los fluidos vaginales y semen.

Exhausto, se recostó mirando hacia el techo mientras que la sirvienta se recostaba en su pecho, quedándose profundamente dormida. Minutos después el siguió su ejemplo.

Al despertar se encontró totalmente a solas, miro a los lados y encontró su ropa regada por todas partes, y en uno de los muebles, estaba la ropa interior rosa con encaje que la sirvienta traía puesta, al tomarla noto que aún estaba húmeda, la acerco a su nariz y respiro profundamente el olor embriagador que aún estaba impregnado, levanto un poco las sabanas y vio que estaba completamente desnudo.

Estaba camino al comedor cara desayunar, o comer, no sabía ni que hora era. Fueron diez minutos de caminata hasta que llego a su destino, el cual estaba inusualmente vacío, de hecho, en todo el camino no se encontró a nadie, ni una sirvienta o mayordomo, miro por la ventana y vio a los guardias que siempre estaban en la entrada del castillo. _Extraño_, el pensó, reviso en un reloj de unos de los pasillos y vio la hora, 12:55, _se supone que debería haber ponis por acá a esta hora. _Después de haber comido lo primero que encontró, se dirigió a la sala del trono. Nada. Fue a los jardines. Nada tampoco. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Voló hasta el área lunar, camino hasta la habitación de la princesa Luna, después de todo, ella debería estar durmiendo a esa hora. Fue hacia el dormitorio de la princesa Luna. Jamás había entrado, por lo que no sabia que esperar adentro. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, pero tenia suficiente iluminación como para poder ver. Vacío. Era oficial, se estaba preocupando. Fue hasta el techo de la torre mas alta y desde ahi reviso cada parte del castillo. No había nadie salvo los guardias que estaban en las entras y los que rondaban el exterior de los muros. Le pregunto a cada uno de los guardias pero nadie supo que decir.

Las horas pasaban y la situación parecía igual, seguía estando vacío y el seguía en el techo de aquella torre. Resignado y algo preocupado regreso a la habitación a la cual la sirvienta lo había llevado. La luna se habia alzado en el cielo, lo que le dijo que estaban bien. A pesar de todo le agradaba al apariencia que el castillo tenia a esa hora y sin mas iluminación que la luz de la luna. Al llegar a la habitación descubrió que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que se puso en estado de alerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente, deseando tener por lo menos la guadaña que se habia quedado en la biblioteca, adentro estaba completamente oscuro, asi que se adentró con cuidado. Estando frente a la cama, la puerta se cerro de golpe, instantes después un montón de velas se encendieron. La habitación parecía estar normal, solo que el no la había arreglado antes de salir y ahora la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada. Un suave olor invadió su nariz, era el inconfundible olor a fresas. Lentamente giro para encarar al intruso. Frente a el estaban las dos princesas, ambas vistiendo lencería fina la cual se transparentaba en los pechos, dejando ver los pezones. El miembro de Alvar inmediatamente se puso duro, haciendo presión en sus pantalones. Las princesas lentamente se acercaron a el, contoneando sensualmente sus caderas, y con un leve impulso lo tumbaron en la cama.

-Esperamos que estés listo para darnos placer.- Dijeron las princesas en un tono seductor a la vez que se subían a la cama junto a Alvar.

* * *

><p><strong>ASDSADASDASDASDQASDASD XD Mi primer intento de lemon. A partir de ahora escribire los capitulos mas como si se tratase de una novela, siento que asi me siento mas comodo. Como sea.<strong>

**Como ahora estoy mas cargado de tarea (gracias a Esqueda) tal vez tardare mas en subir cada capitulo, de hecho, este lo iba a subir el lunes, pero me llego demasiada tarea.**

**Y de nuevo... nos leemos pronto XD**


	6. Perservando la especie parte 2

Celestia recostó suavemente a Alvar en la cama e inmediatamente Luna lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Alvar. Celestia lentamente desvestía a Alvar mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, pasándolas por su abdomen y pecho. Sin perder mas tiempo le quito los pantalones, al ver el miembro semi erecto, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, pasando lentamente su lengua de abajo a arriba, pasándola por los testículos mientras se introducía dos dedos en su vagina que ya escurría por la excitación. Pasaba la lengua con mas energía en la punta del miembro, el cual ya estaba totalmente erecto y en cuya punta ya se asomaba un poco del líquido pre eyaculatorio, el cual lamia con esmero, arrancándole a Alvar unos pequeños gemidos los cuales eran ahogados por la boca de Luna.

Luna dejo de besarlo por unos momentos solo para despojarse de sus ropas, quedando libres sus suaves y deliciosos senos, luego de dejar sus pechos descubiertos regreso a besar a Alvar, mientras que su hermana tenía el pene de Alvar atrapado entre sus grandes pechos que subían y bajaban en un ritmo no tan rápido, pero definitivamente para nada lento.

Alvar se separó de Luna solo para tomar uno de sus senos para llevarlo hasta su boca, mordia gentilmente su pezón mientras que con otra mano apretaba suavemente su otro seno, pellizcaba el pezón y movía su dedo sobre de el en círculos.

Celestia se separó del pene de Alvar -el cual palpitaba por la excitación- y separo a su hermana de él, ella le indico que se levantara, y asi lo hizo, aunque estaba un poco confundido. Celestia se acostó boca abajo y le indico a su hermana que hiciera lo mismo, cuando Luna entendió las intenciones de su hermana, lo hizo al igual que ella. Quedando una a un lado de la otra, ambas levantaron las colas dejando asi a la vista sus intimidades las cuales despedían un aroma irresistible que invitaba a quien sea que las viera a penetrarlas.

-¿Y bien, a quien escoges primero?- Dijo Celestia mientras acariciaba los flancos de su hermana con una mano y los suyos con la otra.

Era una dura decisión. Lentamente se acercó a la cama. Alternaba la mirada de una intimidad a otra, pensando bien su elección.

Lentamente introdujo su virilidad en la flor de Luna, quien al sentir el trozo de carne abriéndose paso dentro de ella soltó un grito de placer. Cuando estuvo a la mitad del camino, la penetro de golpe, haciendo que soltara otro grito. A diferencia de la sirvienta, con ella empezó suavemente, buscando asi disfrutar en mayor medida de esas sensaciones.

Durante ese par de minutos que parecían horas Celestia estuvo observando cómo se introducía el pene de Alvar dentro de su hermana, deseando haber sido ella quien en esos momentos fuese penetrada. Como si hubieran leído su mente, el introdujo dentro de Celestia tres dedos.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti.- Dijo Alvar a Celestia mirándola a los ojos.

Al mismo ritmo que con Luna, los dedos de Alvar entraban y salían del interior de Celestia. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando gradualmente. Ambas hermanas jadeaban, producto de la excitación, y mantenían los ojos cerrados y la lengua de fuera.

Alvar de inclino sobre Luna paseando su lengua por sus hombros y espalda, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor de ella, besaba suavemente el cuello de Luna acercándola a su primer orgasmo, al llegar a su oreja la mordió con gentileza sin dejar de embestirla por detrás.

Alvar hizo que Luna se pusiera en cuatro, aumentando un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas, la tomaba por la cadera mientras que con una mano apretar uno de sus senos, en esta posición podía sentir como los flancos de Luna chocaban contra el, provocándole un orgasmo, y llenando a Luna.

Lentamente se retiró del interior de Luna mientras ella se recostaba en la cama en busca de descanso. El miro a Celestia, quien estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, con una mirada provocativa mientras abría sus labios vaginales con un par de dedos. En lugar de penetrarla, acerco su boca hasta la intimidad de Celestia. Olfateo aquella fragancia afrodisiaca. Primero paso su lengua por el clítoris, lo mordía suavemente. Celestia tomo la cabeza de Alvar y la acerco más a su intimidad, como si deseara que jamás se separara de ella. Introducía una y otra vez su lengua ocasionándole el primer orgasmo a Celestia.

Los gemidos de Celestia se hubieran podido escuchar por todo el castillo, de no ser por una barrera acústica hecha de magia previamente puesta.

Alvar se arrodillo frente a Celestia mientras se limpiaba con las manos los fluidos vaginales de su rostro y se pasaba la lengua por los labios saboreando la esencia de Celestia. Miro como ella jadeaba un poco con la boca abierta, asi que la beso combinando de esta manera la saliva y los fluidos vaginales, formando una extraña mezcla.

El coloco su pene en la entrada de Celestia, metiéndolo lentamente, pero ella lo envolvió con sus piernas ocasionando que fuera penetrada de golpe, ella arqueo su espalda hacia atrás.

-Por favor, hazlo rápido- Le dijo Celestia en un tono de súplica.

-Como quiera, mi princesa.- Él le dijo, luego de esto la beso en los labios.

Tal como lo pidió Celestia, el comenzó con rápidas embestidas, eran tan fuertes que la cama crujía y amenazaba con romperse. Ella movió su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo con la boca completamente abierta, mientras que el succionaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro, en un momento cambio de pezón.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el se giró de golpe quedando Celestia arriba de Alvar, comenzó a cabalgarlo con impaciencia mientras que el admiraba como sus grandes senos rebotaban. La tomo por la espalda de modo que ahora ella estaba más pegada al cuerpo de Alvar, de nuevo succionaba sus pezones mientras que con una mano masajeaba los flancos de Celestia, quien movía rápidamente sus caderas de abajo a arriba, de adelante a atrás y en círculos.

Alvar se corrió en su interior. El semen y los fluidos vaginales escurrían del interior de Celestia quien aún no se separaba de Alvar, simplemente estaba ahí, descansando, con la mirada al techo y jadeando débilmente. Sin sacarse el miembro de Alvar que apenas estaba perdiendo su dureza se recostó sobre su pecho, exhausta. Ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

Cuando Alvar despertó, se encontró con ambas princesas dormidas a sus lados y con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Volteo a ver la retaguardia de Celestia, quien estaba dormida boca abajo, provocándole una nueva erección.

Se acercó a su intimidad, admirándola con detenimiento, su mirada subió a su agujero trasero. Separo los flancos de Celestia y se acercó a olerlo, a diferencia de lo que el creía no tenía un mal olor. Le paso la lengua por encima, era agradable la textura, la sensación que lo recorría lo incitaba a tomarla de inmediato, mas callo esos pensamientos, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque quería tomarse un tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Siguió lamiendo en el agujero trasero de Celestia mientras imaginaba como se sentiría penetrarla de esa manera. Comenzó a introducir la punta de su lengua, la metía y la sacaba a un ritmo un poco acelerado.

Celestia comenzó a despertar por la sensación, comenzaba a jadear. Al voltear miro a Alvar con su cara entre sus flancos. Intento protestar pero de su boca solo salían gemidos.

Alvar comenzaba a introducir toda su lengua dentro de Celestia, ella movía sus caderas hacia atrás buscando que aquella lengua llegara más profundo. El dejo de meterle la lengua, solo para reemplazarla por un dedo, arrancándole a Celestia un gemido ahogado por la almohada que ella mordía. Su dedo entraba y salía lentamente mientras que lo giraba, el ritmo comenzó a acelerar.

Después de varios minutos y un orgasmo de Celestia, Alvar introdujo dentro de ella otro dedo más, entraban y salían rápidamente.

Saco ambos dedos y vio con excitación como el ano de Celestia estaba un poco dilatado, asi que introdujo su lengua dentro de ella de nueva cuenta al mismo tiempo que introducía un par de dedos en la vagina de Celestia.

Se separó unos momentos de Celestia para que ella recuperara un poco de aliento. Tomándola por los flancos coloco la punta de su pene en el agujero trasero de Celestia, empujaba lentamente, vio cómo se abría paso dentó de ella. Cuando el glande estuvo dentro espero unos segundos, saco un poco y lo metió más profundo esta vez. Ella gemía fuertemente. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces hasta que lo metió por completo. En esa posición se quedó cerca de un minuto para contener el orgasmo que estaba cerca, sintiendo el calor del interior de Celestia y lo apretado que estaba.

Sin soltarla empezó sus movimientos de atrás hacia adelante lentamente en un principio. Le besaba el cuello y se lo mordía, encajando gentilmente sus colmillos en la piel de Celestia. Aumento considerablemente la fuerza de sus embestidas empujando salvajemente a Celestia una y otra vez. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora las sensaciones en el miembro de Alvar estaban incrementadas por la estrechez del ano de Celestia. A comparación de la noche pasada, no duro mucho el vaivén, llenando de nuevo el interior de Celestia y provocándole otro orgasmo a ella al sentir el semen caliente dentro de ella.

Después de un par de horas las princesas se retiraron, Celestia a sus deberes como princesa y Luna a su habitación para dormir hasta el crepúsculo. Ambas se despidieron de el con un beso suave en los labios, haciéndole prometer que lo que acababa de pasar se repitiera en un futuro cercano, después de todo, tantos pendientes ameritaban una buena sesión de sexo.

Decidió volar de regreso a Ponyville, para variar. Eran varias horas de vuelo desde Canterlot asi que acelero, no al máximo de su velocidad, pero lo suficiente para no tardar demasiado. El aire lo golpeaba en el rostro moviendo su crin hacia atrás. Desde la altura a la que estaba podía ver con más detalle el paisaje. A su izquierda se levantaba una gran cordillera de nevadas montañas, las más altas de toda Equestria, y más allá se encontraba el Imperio de Cristal. Había leído sobre ese lugar en la biblioteca de Canterlot, le parecía fascinante la apariencia de los habitantes de aquel lugar y tenía planeado tomarse unas vacaciones el solo y viajar hasta allá. Debido a las fuertes ráfagas de viento volar estaba totalmente descartado. Miro a su derecha, el bosque Everfree se extendía imponente hasta el horizonte. Muchas veces se internó en aquel lugar al que todos los ponis le temían y sin embargo a él le agradaba. Era un lugar salvaje, libre de las normas que gobiernan a Equestria, le tenía tanta envidia. Le recordaba su antiguo hogar.

Viejos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Pensó en su madre, tan hermosa, una musa sin duda. No, no una musa. Era SU musa, pero eso ya estaba en el pasada. Pensó en su padre, un tipo fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Era uno soldado, y de los mejores, por eso lo admiraba tanto. Él lo entreno siempre con el pretexto de que el día en que el faltara seria el quien protegería a su familia. Lamentablemente fallo con su madre, pero en su tumba hizo el juramento de que el cuidaría de sus hermanas, prometió que jamás moriría en vano para no dejarlas solas.

Su memoria voló entre tantos recuerdos, unos realmente placenteros, otros dolorosos. Sin saber porque, recordó aquel trágico día, el día en que dos de sus seres amados perdieron la vida. Inconscientemente apretó los puños. El rostro del asesino llego a su cabeza.

Se detuvo sobre una de las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo y miro al horizonte, apreciando una hermosa puesta de sol, y del lado contrario, nubes negras de tormenta. Abandono la comodidad de la nube y acelero el vuelo.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo la tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento. Descendió apenas a un par de metros del suelo. Más adelante había una cueva, asi que se dirigió a ella para no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Dentro de la cueva estaba totalmente oscuro por lo que ilumino su camino con un simple hechizo de luz en su cuerno, conforme más se adentraba en la cueva el ruido de la lluvia iba desapareciendo. Luego de unos minutos vio una débil luz en medio de la penumbra, guiado por su natural curiosidad. Por un momento deseo tener a alguien con él, tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no sabía decir si era bueno o malo.

Estando a un par de metros de la fuente de luz, pudo ver lo que parecía una casa rodante, y la luz provenía del interior. Se acercó lentamente en estado de alerta por una posible amenaza. Abrió con cuidado la puerta produciendo un chillido agudo. Inspeccionando el interior encontró un bulto grande en el suelo, se acercó a el, estaba cubierto con una sucia sabana que en algún momento fue de color azul, la retiro con cuidado y al ver lo que había debajo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Debajo de aquella sabana estaba un cuerpo, una yegua para ser precisos. Se acercó más para examinarla. Era una yegua que debía rondar los veinte años, una unicornio de color azul celeste, un poco más oscuro que el color de Rainbow Dash y su crin era azul pálido con mechones blancos. No parecía tener pulso pero aun asi era mejor cerciorarse. Su pulso era débil. Sin perder más tiempo cargo en sus brazos a aquella yegua y se teletransportó a ambos directo al hospital de Ponyville en medio de una explosión de magia color negro.

A pesar de la tormenta que estaba desatada en el exterior el hospital de Ponyville estaba abierto, pero en una relativa tranquilidad, las únicas que ahí estaban era la enfermera Red Heart y las mane 6 quienes aportaban toda la ayuda posible aunque quienes hacían prácticamente todo eran la enfermera y Fluttershy quienes atendían a algunos pacientes con algunos golpes, raspones y cortaduras.

De improvisto una gran llamarada negra apareció en medio de la sala de espera sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Del interior apareció Alvar con aquella yegua en brazos.

-¡Un medico!- Pidió Alvar con preocupación en la voz.-¡Necesito un médico de inmediato!

De un cuarto salieron la enfermera y Fluttershy quienes se sorprendieron de ver al ver a la yegua en mal estado. De inmediato la reconocieron como Trixie y recordaron su mala fama pero por ahora eso era lo de menos, estaba muy mal por lo que inmediatamente la atendieron.

Todas las mane 6 menos Fluttershy junto con Alvar estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, en los minutos que estuvieron esperando Alvar les conto el como la encontró, obviamente inventando un motivo de su estadía en Canterlot.

Alvar aprovecho el tiempo para repasar por su mente los hechos. El interior de la casa rodante estaba en un desorden total, en la mesa había lo que parecía instrumentos de laboratorio, y tirado cerca de unas bandejas una planta. Esforzó su mente en cada detalle, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. La planta que estaba tirada parecía una mandrágora, una planta que tiene propiedades curativas si era preparada correctamente, de lo contrario podría resultar mortal.

-Twilight- Alvar llamo a la unicornio morada un poco preocupado- de casualidad, ¿en este hospital tienen antídoto para la mandrágora?

-¿Mandrágora?- Contesto un poco confundida- creo que si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Creo que vi una en la casa rodante de ella.-

-¿Que es una mandrágora?-Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Es una planta usada antiguamente como medicina.- Contesto Alvar curioso por la repentina curiosidad de la poni fiestera.

-¿Crees que podría usarla para hornear pasteles?- Le dijo Pinkie con su usual y casi sobrenatural alegría.

-No lo creo.- Le contesto Alvar a secas.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Pinkie.

-Porque si no la preparas bien te puede matar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si te pasas o te falta algún ingrediente la toxina que tiene puede ocasionar la muerte.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...-

Y asi siguió una larga clase de botánica para la poni rosada que preguntaba sin parar, obviamente después de varias preguntas más Alvar se quedó sin respuestas. Estaba comenzando a irritarse, estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque la enfermera y Fluttershy llegaron con noticias.

-Tenemos buenas noticias,- Empezó a hablar la enfermera Red Heart- afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo, un poco más tarde y hubiera fallecido.-

Todos en la sala soltaron un suspiro de alivio, incluso Alvar, quien sin darse cuenta estuvo conteniendo la respiración.

-Por ahora ella está dormida,- Continuo Fluttershy- estará despierta para mañana, se sentirá un poco débil, pero es normal por los efectos de los medicamentos.-

Estando seguros del estado de Trixie esperaron a que la tormenta se transformara en una lluvia. Para evitar mojarse Twilight creo con su magia un domo que los cubría a todos y el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuvieran que ir pegados los unos a los otros.

-Disculpa cariño,- le dijo Rarity a Alvar en un tono bajo como para que solo el lo escuchara- ¿podríamos hablar en mi casa en cuanto lleguemos a allá? Es sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Entendiendo inmediatamente de lo que ella se refería accedió aunque dudando un poco al principio. El grupo avanzaba entre pláticas de las chicas mientras que el semental se limitaba a pensar el motivo por el cual ella quería hablar de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la boutique de Rarity, Alvar invento la excusa de tomarse sus medidas para un traje que ella le iba a hacer, y como las demás no encontraron motivos para desconfiar simplemente se marcharon sin hacer preguntas que resultarían incomodas.

Cuando entraron y las luces se encendieron, pudo notar diferencias, la última vez que el estuvo en ese lugar todo estaba desordenado, contrario a la apariencia actual. Al igual que aquella vez, ella le indico que se parara para tomarle las medidas, tiempo durante el cual se formó un silencio incomodo que ninguno supo cómo romper.

Cuando ella termino de tomarle las medidas se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, se apoyó en el pecho del semental y lo beso en los labios, esta vez fue un beso sin rastro de lujuria. El beso lo tomo por sorpresa y al no saber cómo reaccionar simplemente se quedó estático durante el par de segundos que duro el beso. Cuando se separaron ella lo miro directo a los ojos para decirle una noticia que cambiaría su vida.

-Alvar,- le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa en los labios- estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.


	7. ¿Boda?

**Puta madre, como me caga que en un principio esta webada se ponga toda amontonada ¬¬. Este capitulo no fue precisamente mi favorito, de hecho si quieren pueden pasar por alto este capitulo (me sentí escritor de telenovelas).**

**Aprovechando el momento, quisiera recomendarles unos cuantos libritos, me refiero a toda la saga de "La Torre Oscura" de Stephen King. No pienso decir mucho acerca de ellos, esto para no arruinarles el final, eso si, solo les diré que son siete libros en total. Bueeeeno... no se me ocurre nada mas, asi que los dejo con este "capitulo" (¡QUÉMENLO!).**

* * *

><p>Si en algún momento le hubiesen dicho que sería padre con alguien a quien apenas y conocía se hubiese reído de el en su cara. Ahora le pediría alguna clase de consejo.<p>

Se encontraba Alvar sentado en lo más alto del árbol-biblioteca en donde se hospedaba buscando en los astros nocturnos y en la meditación alguna clase de respuesta a sus problemas. Lo único que recibió fue una hermosa vista de las calles de Ponyville bañadas en una luz plateada del astro rey de la noche.

No tenía siquiera un par de semanas en aquel pueblito y ya había embarazado a una de las amigas de su anfitriona, pero, ¿que se le iba a hacer?

A la mañana siguiente fueron todos a ver a Trixie hasta el hospital donde había solo un puñado de pacientes, algunas enfermeras y un par de doctores, pero al preguntar por la unicornio se llevaron una sorpresa. Había desaparecido.

-Típico en ella.- Despotricaba Rainbow Dash- Espero ponerle las manos encima.-

-Hablas como si la conocieras.- Agrego Alvar con curiosidad.

-Ni te imaginas como la conocimos.- Mascullo Applejack.

Fue la poni vaquera quien dio inicio con aquel recuerdo, un tanto gracioso para el semental, todo lo contrario para las mane 6.

Sin ningún motivo para permanecer más tiempo dentro de aquel hospital, salieron cada quien por su lado, yendo Rarity y Alvar juntos al parque del centro. La unicornio de malvavisco lo guio hasta una parte un poco solitaria, donde lo empujo hasta un árbol y donde empezó a besarlo salvajemente abrazándolo por el cuello. El, quien ya había mandado todo al carajo -después de todo, pronto serian un matrimonio- empezó a acariciarla por la espalda, metiendo sus manos por debajo del vestido de la chica hasta sus flancos y de ahí hasta su intimidad, ocasionándole gemidos que eran ahogados por sus bocas. Alvar se separó de ella dejando un hilo de saliva que comunicaba ambas bocas y usando todo rastro de fuerza de voluntad trato de hacer entrar en razón a Rarity.

-Espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí.- Dijo el por lo bajo y con la cara completamente roja.

-Descuida cariño,- contesto ella hincándose frente a el- por aquí no pasa nadie.

Sin esperar más, libero de su prisión al miembro de Alvar el cual estaba casi en su máxima extensión. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sintiendo así su dureza. Bajo un poco más la cabeza y empezó a succionar uno de sus testículos, los cuales se encontraban hinchados, ansiosos por soltar su descarga. El apretaba los dientes intentando no hacer alguna clase de ruido, acariciaba la cabeza de Rarity y mantenía la mirada en la unicornio, quien ya tenía una porción de su miembro en su boca.

No muy lejos de ahí, sobre una nube, Rainbow Dash observaba incrédula el acto de lujuria que en el suelo se desataba, llevo una mano a su entrepierna e introdujo un par de dedos sin dejar de observar al par de calenturientos. Rápidamente se sacó la mano de donde la tenía sin dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, eso iba totalmente en contra de sus gustos, más el creciente calor se lo atribuyo a la época en la que estaban y supuso que al acabar la primavera todo sería normal de nuevo.

De nuevo volteo a ver a la pareja en suelo, y lo que vio hizo que de nuevo se introdujera sus dedos dentro de ella al mismo tiempo en que se agarraba uno de sus pechos. Alvar la estaba penetrando por detrás. De nueva cuenta dejo de estimularse ella misma y discretamente se acercó a Alvar y Rarity sin dejar la cobertura que la nube le brindaba, desde el ángulo en el que estaba podía ver con mayor detalle como aquel pene entraba y salía de las entrañas de su amiga. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, habría imaginado a su amiga de esa manera, pero ahora, no sabía si envidiar al semental por hacer suya a la unicornio, o a la yegua por tener para ella esa cantidad dentro de sí misma, sea lo que sea, era algo que no pensó sentir.

Con la misma discreción con la que llego, se fue, no sin antes echarles un último vistazo solo para ver que, sin dejar de embestirla por detrás, la besaba apasionadamente en la boca.

Era el atardecer en toda Equestria y solo eran pocos los ponis que aún estaban activos, unos cuantos esperaron en las calles para ver como el sol dejaba el cielo para que una luna llena tomara su lugar iluminando la noche.

Las princesas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones pensando lo que pasaría en el futuro. Tendrían un hijo del mismo semental lo cual no les preocupaba -siempre habían compartido sus cosas con la otra, aunque ahora no se tratase de un objeto-, lo que les preocupaba era que no sería para ellas, sino para otra. Tal como él les dijo, a ellos, los alicornios, aún les faltaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo que se mantenía casi igual desde hace más de mil años, pero no era lo mismo para la otra yegua que también sería la madre de su primogénito solo por cuestión de días, así que el decidió estar al lado de aquella yegua. A pesar de todo no podían quejarse, ya que lo usaron solo como un objeto de placer aun cuando lo conocían bien, más aun Luna, quien sentía algo por el semental gris de ojos bicolor. Lo único que quedaba era esperar y que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Han pasado apenas una semana desde que Alvar supo de su paternidad. Ahora se preparaba para su boda. La reacción de Spike al saber de la boda entre la que en un principio fue su amor platónico y el alicornio fue de sincera felicidad por la pareja, muy contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Rarity simplemente no sería para él, así que con todas sus fuerzas la saco de su corazón y de su cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de aquella chica que si lo amaba y que el ignoraba. AppleBloom.

El lugar donde sería la boda no estaba precisamente lleno, solo estaban las familias y amistades de los novios. El novio ya estaba en su lugar y junto a él estaba Spike, ambos vestían elegantes trajes negros. En la entrada estaba Rarity, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con un ligero escote, sin mangas, el cual casi se confundía con el cuerpo de la unicornio, solo se le podía distinguir por el brillo que el vestido desprendía por los bordados de oro y las pequeñas gemas que tenía. Su crin estaba sujeta en una cola de caballo -irónico- en la cual tenía un par de broches con forma de su cutie marck. Avanzo lentamente tomada del brazo de su padre quien al llegar hasta donde estaba el alicornio le lanzo una mirada seria, amenazadora tal vez.

El sacerdote comenzó con un montón de palabrería que hasta cierto punto resultaba irrelevante hasta que llegó el momento que todos esperaban, aquel momento en el que ambos se juraban eterna fidelidad, el momento en el que una familia se formaba con un beso en los labios.


	8. Memorias parte 1

**Hey que pedo gente bonita! Un nuevo capitulo al fin. Pues... no se me ocurre nada mas que decir, asi que los dejo con la hostoria ._.**

* * *

><p>La fresca brisa acariciaba todo aquello con lo que tiene contacto, brindando tranquilidad junto con una luna menguante que se alzaba en el cielo junto con sus compañeras las estrellas.<br>Ahora que Alvar y Rarity estaban casados decidieron compartir la habitación en casa de la unicornio blanca. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Alvar mantenía fija la mirada en la luna, preguntándose que era lo que el destino tenia para el ahora que todo había cambiado. Detrás de él, en la cama, Rarity se acostaba sin quitar la mirada del que ahora era su esposo.

-¿No piensas dormir, cariño?- Hablo Rarity desde donde estaba.  
>-En un momento te acompaño.- Le contesto el semental, volteando un momento para verla y regresar de nuevo la mirada al cielo.<p>

Pensar era lo único que el necesitaba hacer por el momento. Una boda por mero compromiso, así era como el veía su actual situación. Por el momento lo único bueno que el veía era su paternidad, un poco prematura si lo pensaba bien, después de todo, no estaba del todo preparado para tal responsabilidad, cuando regresara al servicio pasaría más tiempo fuera, de vuelta en el castillo, quizá, pero igual se alejaría. Recordó sus hijos con las princesas, la situación no era peor, pero no precisamente mejor. Su situación con sus hermanas estaba un poco tensa por el hecho de haberse casado sin siquiera haberlo hablado con ellas por lo que estaban molestas con él.  
>La brisa nocturna lo tranquilizaba, y al parecer ayudaba a dormir a su ahora esposa, tal como se había dado cuenta al voltear a ver a Rarity quien estaba profundamente dormida. Tal como estaba dormida, boca arriba, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración y sus piernas ligeramente destapadas, lo excitaban tremendamente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella lo único que despertaba en él era un fiero instinto sexual, por ahora, o por lo menos él pensaba.<p>

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta aquel día en el que llego a este mundo, era como su nacimiento, metafóricamente hablando. Desde el momento de su llegada a Equestria supo que sus vidas, la de él y la de sus hermanas, había cambiado por completo, quisiera o no. Sintiendo que el sueño se instalaba dentro de el, fue a donde su esposa dormía, levanto las suaves sabanas y entro a la cama, e inconscientemente abrazo a la unicornio por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella, al sentir el tacto del semental, y aun en sueños, giro para quedar de espaldas a él y se pegó a su cuerpo, quedando sus flancos pegados a la entrepierna del semental provocándole una ligera erección, la cual no la despertó, sino que se pegó aún más al cuerpo del semental, sintiendo el calor que aquel cuerpo desprendía. El intentaba tomar control de sus instintos y tras luchar contra las ganas de poseerla cayó en un sueño vacío, habiendo solamente oscuridad, y en medio de aquella oscuridad una secuencia de imágenes las cuales supo reconocer de inmediato. Aquellas imágenes eran los recuerdos de su llegada a Equestria.

* * *

><p>Era una noche lluviosa de verano, de aquellas tardes que a casi nadie le gusta, pero a algunos les traía un sentimiento de nostalgia, mas no de tristeza como a otros. En el castillo de Canterlot reinaba el silencio, interrumpido solamente por el ruido de pisadas calmadas cada cierto tiempo. En la sala del trono ya estaba la princesa Luna en sus deberes después de pasar mil años encerrada y a un lado de ella estaba su hermana, no porque desconfiara en ella, sino porque hubo cambios en el milenio que había transcurrido, no eran muy distintos para fortuna de Luna, pero las diferencias eran un poco complicadas.<br>Luego de un par de horas ambas princesas estaban tranquilamente tomando un té en uno de los balcones con techo, platicando después de tanto tiempo de separación. Su plática fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo. Miraban a todas partes buscando la fuente del ruido que las había alterado, y otro par de estruendos un poco más leves se escucharon. Miraron al cielo y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas. Las negras nubes se abrían en forma de un gran circulo dejando pasar la luz de la luna, sin embargo, en el cielo una esfera apareció ocultando de nuevo a la luna, un segundo después la esfera exploto en una gran estela color negro y blanco, parecía una súper nova. Del núcleo de la explosión salió un objeto que a simple vista parecía un meteorito y por el tiempo que tardaba la caída supusieron que caía de una gran altura, del espacio exterior, inclusive. La visión al principio les pareció hermosa y dejándose llevar por sentimentalismos, Celestia paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Luna en un fraternal abrazo, pero ese sentimiento se transformó en confusión al ver que la trayectoria del meteorito se alteraba y luego de eso se transformó en miedo al ver que aquel objeto se dirigía a Canterlot.

Celestia y Luna volaron a penas por un par de minutos hasta el lugar al que creyeron seria la zona del impacto, una pradera que se situaba entre Canterlot y los bosques del norte, así que sintieron un poco de alivio al creer que no habría víctimas. El meteorito estaba cada vez más cerca y esta vez pudieron ver que de el salía un resplandor negro-blanco. Debido al poco tiempo del que disponían solo pudieron ir las princesas y un puñado de unicornios, de los más poderosos. Al mismo tiempo concentraron su magia en sus cuernos y de ahí salió disparada en un solo rayo al meteorito que estaba a cuestión de segundos de impactar, buscando detenerlo de golpe. Un gran estallido ocurrió liberando una densa capa de humo multicolor durante una fracción de segundo, tiempo en el que pensaron que el plan había tenido buenos resultados, pero su felicidad se esfumo una fracción de segundo después cuando vieron que solo consiguieron alterar la trayectoria, en lugar de caer casi en el bosque ahora caería sobre de ellos. Miraron un poco más el meteorito y pudieron ver que se dividió en tres fragmentos del tamaño de un poni adulto, seguidos cada uno por su propia estela. A un par de segundos de impactar contra ellos, las princesas crearon un escudo mágico en forma de semiesfera que cubría a todos ante el inminente impacto, mas dicho suceso jamás sucedió, sino que altero solo un poco su trayectoria, pasando a penas a un par de metros sobre sus cabezas e impactando a alrededor de cien metros de distancia. Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver el objeto que había impactado, cada uno pensaba el la roca que se encontraba incrustada en el suelo y las princesas imaginaban un sinfín de estudios para el meteorito, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar tres cuerpos en lugar de una roca. Se acercaron con cautela, todos rodeando a las princesas dejando solo una pequeña abertura por la cual podían ver. Los tres eran alicornios, un semental y dos yeguas gemelas, todos inconscientes. Con su magia, la princesa Celestia levito a los tres y los llevo al castillo donde los médicos procedieron a revisarlos.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa y la cabeza le dolía. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión y cuando lo hizo reviso el lugar en el que estaba. No era su habitación, desde luego, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Lentamente se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba, y escruto la habitación. El lugar tenía colores claros, en su mayoría blanco, también toques dorados y un poco de morado. La cama en la que estaba era grande, exageradamente grande. El dolor aun persistía en su cabeza y se llevó una mano para masajear su sien, pero al hacer contacto con su cabeza sintió algo diferente, ¿pelo?, se miró las manos y efectivamente vio pelo en sus manos, brazos, y en todo el cuerpo. De nuevo se tomó la cabeza y dio con una protuberancia, la siguió con la mano y cayó en cuenta de que era un cuerno. Se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior, busco un espejo con la mirada y lo encontró a un lado de la cama. Definitivamente había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un fino pelaje gris oscuro, su cabello era largo y detrás de él vio un par de grandes alas.<br>La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y entro una chica -eso creía por su anatomía voluptuosa- vestida de mucama, quien al verlo semidesnudo se sonrojo, pero manteniendo el profesionalismo mantuvo la compostura y se limitó a anunciar que tendría visitas en cuestión de minutos, y tras haber cumplido con su orden se retiró.  
>Se mantuvo parado en silencio durante unos segundos analizando la situación. No era humano -estaba seguro de eso en el momento en que vio el pelo de su cuerpo-, si la intuición no le fallaba, había visto ciertos rasgos animales en él y en la mucama, rasgos equinos. ¿Así que ahora era un caballo? "<em>Una de dos; esto es el sueño más raro que eh tenido en mi vida, o en estos momentos me encuentro en un manicomio hablándole a la pared y siendo observado por un montón de loqueros." <em>Susurro para si mismo aquel extraño individuo, como si de la nada la respuesta acudiera a él siendo transportada por una hada del bosque.  
>¿Visitas, quien lo visitaría en ese lugar? Tal vez el alma caritativa que lo había llevado a la habitación. Su ropa estaba delicadamente doblada en el mueble del espejo así que se la puso. Si era una fantasía, ¿por qué se vestía?, por mero impulso, lo más probable.<p>

La espera se hizo aburrida. Esos minutos se transformaron en dos horas de aburrimiento. Harto de esperar, se levantó y dio un paso a la puerta, más se detuvo al ver como se comenzaba a abrir. Tras la puerta apareció dos "yeguas", una era blanca y su crin era multicolor, la imagen de una aurora boreal llego a su mente, la otra era azul oscuro y su crin era de un azul un poco más claro y tenía pequeños destellos, e inmediatamente pensó en el firmamento nocturno. Ambas eran voluptuosas, la blanca un poco más que la azul.  
>Durante todo ese tiempo mantuvo la mente fría, pensando que decir, además de la obvia pregunta. Las "yeguas" se presentaron y el hizo lo mismo.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?- Soltó sin más, carente de emociones. Las "princesas" solo lo miraban un poco confundidas ante algo que se suponía el debía saber. Le explicaron todo referente al lugar en el que se encontraba y el agacho la cabeza y hundió su cara entre sus manos. -Esto debe ser una locura, -susurro aun con la cara entre las manos -no puede ser verdad, mis hermanas...- dejo la frase en el aire intentando imaginarse lo que sería de ellas y un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.  
>-¿Son gemelas tus hermanas?- Hablo la menor de las hermanas e inmediatamente el alzo la mirada, posándola justo en los ojos de la princesa Luna, causándole un ligero escalofrió.<br>-¿Como lo sabes? ¿A caso están aquí?- Comenzaba a tranquilizarse un poco, la idea de estar en una tierra habitada por criaturas equinas antropomórficas no le gustaba del todo, pero saber que allí estaban sus hermanas lo calmo lo suficiente como para evitar hacer más locuras, al menos si fuese posible tomando en cuenta lo poco que había visto. -Llévenme con ellas.- Demando un poco impaciente por encontrarse.  
>-¡Como te atreves a darnos ordenes!- Grito la yegua azul con voz amplificada mirando a los ojos bicolores del semental, quien solo se quedó regresando la mirada. Una blanca mano se posó en el hombro de la yegua para calmarla.<br>-Calma, hermana,- La voz de la princesa Celestia era cálida, tanto así que el semental gris pensó que podría derretir los polos solo con hablar -comprende que solo está preocupado por sus hermanas. -Soltó a su hermana y miro a los ojos del semental, su voz calmada y maternal le dio la tranquilidad que había escapado de su ser -Te llevaremos con tus hermanas, ellas despertaron hace horas y supongo que estarán igual de preocupadas por ti.- El semental no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

La princesa Celestia encabezaba el grupo de alicornios por las entrañas del castillo. Para el, todo el castillo -o por lo menos lo que había podido ver hasta ahora- le había parecido hermoso. Todos los detalles estructurales le recordaban en parte los castillos medievales, solo que los castillos medievales no eran tan coloridos como este. Todas las telas que adornaban los pasillos le parecían seda y otras telas que le eran desconocidas, no era un experto en el tema, después de todo.  
>Conforme iban pasando cerca del resto de los ponis -eso dijeron las princesas que eran, aunque más bien le parecían caballos, y si en verdad eran ponis no podía imaginarse la altura que tendrían los caballos- se dio cuenta que los alicornios eran más altos que el resto, una cabeza y media por lo menos. Por una de las ventanas pudo ver un enorme jardín, pero no fueron las plantas y los animales lo que llamo su atención, sino los ponis de armadura dorada que vigilaban cada rincón de aquel jardín. Curiosamente tenían un patrón de vigilancia demasiado obvio, como si no pasara nada fuera de lo ordinario y solo caminaran dormidos en un patrón sin fin.<br>La corta caminata los llevo a una habitación cerrada por dentro. Tocaron, y varios segundos después una voz se escuchó desde adentro. Cuando la voz llego a los ojos del semental, se estremeció, apretó los puños y trago saliva. Cuando la puerta se abrió no vieron a nadie, como si se hubiese abierto sola. De uno en uno penetraron en la habitación, siendo el semental el último. Su corazón latía con fuerza, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Voltearon la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Cerca de ella había dos yeguas, ambas de color rojo intenso y con una larga crin negra, una de ellas tenía los ojos amarillos y la otra los tenia de color rojo carmesí. Al verlas el corazón del semental salto con furia. Podrían tener cualquier apariencia, de cualquier especie, pero esos ojos eran únicos, inconfundibles para él. Él se quedó paralizado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar al par de yeguas que ahora lo miraban de igual manera, mas fue la de ojos amarillos quien rompió el sepulcral silencio.

-¿Hermano, eres tú?- Su voz era débil, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.  
>-Iris...- Fue interrumpido por ambas yeguas que lo traquearon, tumbándolo en la cama y quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora. Detrás de la conmovedora escena ambas princesas sonreían.<p>

Luego de varios minutos el tierno reencuentro fue interrumpido por la princesa Luna mediante una tos fingida, los tres se miraron y cayeron en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban por lo que separaron de inmediato.

-Viendo que ya estas junto a tu familia, ¿te importaría decirnos tu nombre?- Sugirió la princesa Celestia al semental, el cual, luego de pensárselo un par de segundos, accedió.  
>-Mi nombre es Alvar, hijo de Aton y Lidia.- Dijo el ahora conocido como Alvar.<p>

Las horas volaron en medio de la plática que tuvieron los tres hermanos extranjeros y las princesas de Equestria. Alvar tuvo la sensatez de no decirle absolutamente todo sobre el. De un momento a otro la plática paso del pasado al futuro. Si no había manera de volver debería adaptarse o perecer.  
>Repasaron los posibles empleos que pudiesen tener. Las gemelas eran buenas en varas cosas, al igual que su hermano. Usando magia, la princesa Celestia materializo un pergamino, el cual entrego a los hermanos. Al abrirlo solo vieron un montón de extraños caracteres, confundidos, le dieron la vuelta hasta que quedo de cabeza y al igual que al principio no pudieron entender nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito. La princesa Celestia se dio cuenta del problema y soltó una pequeña risilla divertida.<p>

-Veo que no tienen la más pequeña idea de lo que dice el pergamino, ¿cierto?- Comento divertida la princesa Celestia, a lo que los tres hermanos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza -Entonces no se diga más, yo misma les daré clases a partir de mañana, así que a primera hora los estaré esperando en la biblioteca.-

Sin más que decir y sin escuchar lo que tenían que decir salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a su hermana. Dentro de la habitación los hermanos estaban impactados ante semejante muestra de amabilidad por parte de una de las gobernantes de esas tierras.

-Siento que nuestras vidas ya no serán como antes.- Dijo Alvar más para si mismo que para sus hermanas, pero aun así fue escuchado por ambas chicas.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo, hermanito.- Susurro la yegua de ojos rojos amarillos que respondía al nombre de Irisviel.<br>-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho sueño, así que hasta mañana.- Dijo Alvar para después lanzarse a la cama seguido por sus hermanas.

A la mañana siguiente -muy temprano pues el sol apenas estaba asomándose en el horizonte- los tres hermanos ya se dirigían a la biblioteca. Durante todo el camino los ponis que se topaban mostraban caras de asombro que se esforzaban en ocultar, al menos para ellos, los alicornios eras raros por su escases que rayaba en la extinción de no ser por su longevidad extrema.

Cuando salieron creyeron que sería fácil llegar a su destino, pero se perdieron después de cinco minutos por los pasillos. Varias veces se detuvieron a pedir indicaciones, pero igualmente perdían el rumbo y daban una vuelta que los alejaba cada vez más.  
>Luego de lo que parecieron horas llegaron a su destino original. Al entrar se encontraron con una seria princesa Celestia rodeada por un montón de libros, lentamente se acercó a sus invitados sin cambiar su expresión facial y empezó a darles un sermón acerca de la puntualidad. Alvar sentía que su cara se calentaba y su cara se tornaba lentamente del gris normal a uno rojo, podría jurar que lo mismo le pasaba a sus hermanas pero con una fugaz mirada noto que por el pelaje de ellas sería casi imposible dar constancia de eso. Se sentía como un crio al cual riñen por haber olvidado sus deberes, pero en el fondo, ¿no era el así, solo un chico el cual tuvo que madurar de golpe por su familia? Ese sermón le recordaba a los de su madre cuando sacaba una mala nota en la escuela, solo que su madre solía darle una golosina luego de que el entendiera completamente la importancia de una buena nota, y dudaba que la princesa le diera una.<p>

Unos codazos en el abdomen lo bajaron de golpe de la nube en la que estaba. Cuando se despabilo vio la misma expresión seria de la princesa, solo que esta vez era para el y ella estaba muy cerca y la invasión de su espacio personal lo puso nervioso.

-¿Entendiste lo que acabo de decir, jovencito?- Le dijo la princesa con el semblante serio sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada.  
>-"Joder, esto parece la escuela primaria"- Pensó Alvar así que pensó en seguirle la corriente a la princesa -Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo entendería?-<br>-¿Y te importaría decir lo que entendiste?- Más que una petición parecía una orden. "Ya valí madres", ese pensamiento se repetía en la mente del semental.  
>-Pues...- Alvar buscaba algo que decir y que tuviera algo de sentido, y al no encontrarlo recurrió a una broma -supongo que no era algo relacionado con la Teoría de Cuerdas y su relación con la Teoría de la Relatividad.- Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro pero soltó un suspiro mentalmente al ver que las facciones de su nueva maestra se relajaban en aquella sonrisa que tenía la noche anterior.<br>-Así es.- Le contesto la princesa con su habitual tono sereno.  
>-¿En serio?- La sonrisa de felicidad que se le formo con premura se esfumo al ver que el rostro de su maestra se tornaba de nuevo a un semblante serio.<br>-No.- La princesa bajo la cabeza un poco y la movió de un lado a otro un poco irritada por el intento de chiste de su alumno. -Mejor pasemos a las clases antes de que me arrepienta y los mande a tomar las clases con mi hermana -su voz cambio de seria a sombría -y créanme, ella no es tan paciente como yo y tampoco es todo dulzura, si la molestan se arrepentirán, en especial tú, Alvar.-

Tras esa pequeña amenaza vestida de advertencia -o viceversa- dieron inicio con las clases con la miss Celestia. Los libros tenían toda clase de dibujos por lo que era obvio que eran libris para niños -potrillos, las princesas dejaron muy en claro eso, pero la costumbre seria difícil de cambiar después de tantos años-. Muy para la suerte de todos, la estructura gramatical era igual a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados, al igual que los nombres de las letras, por lo que solo era cuestión de aprender el alfabeto, y visto de una manera con la que los hermanos estuvieran familiarizados, sería como aprender un código secreto como los que se usan a veces en la escuela para mandar mensajes y evitar la vergüenza de que el profesor lo leyera ante toda la clase.  
>Siendo ya brincado un obstáculo básico que era la comunicación escrita pasaron al que muchos consideran un dolor de cabeza, y no es la Biomecánica avanzada -eso es pan comido, seguro que si-, sino el monstruo que se llama MATEMATICAS. Cuando vio la forma de resolver los cuestionamientos matemáticos, Alvar se sorprendió con la similitud del lugar del que Alvar y sus hermanas provenían y de Equestria, ya que los métodos eran completamente iguales, la única diferencia entre un lugar y otro era la forma de los caracteres, por lo que no hubo nada de qué preocuparse ya que solo era cuestión de sustituir las letras y números de un sistema a otro.<p>

Las horas volaron en medio de la "clase" de la Doctora Profesora Celestia, aunque era más un repaso o reforzamiento de lo que ellos ya sabían. Satisfecha del empeño que ponían los hermanos, los dejo unos momentos a solas para que comieran un aperitivo. Su mente se encontraba un poco obstruida por tantos pensamientos, sentía, más que nada, curiosidad por el nuevo trio de alicornios. Durante muchos años estaba segura de que las únicas de su especie eran ella, su hermana y su sobrina, y ahora otros tres más cayeron del cielo en una explosión de magia. Tenía pensada una reunión junto a su hermana y sobrina, el tema a tratar no era precisamente de los que se discuten en público o frente a un consejo, nada de eso, era un tema exclusivo de las alicornios.  
>Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que estuvo pensando la mañana se convirtió en tarde y la tarde en crepúsculo. Regreso a la biblioteca para despedir a sus alumnos, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaban. Se regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la sala del trono y tampoco estaban ahí. Sin muchas opciones, pregunto a cada poni que se encontró en su camino hasta que le dijeron dónde estaba y sin más se dirigió a donde su nueva pista le apuntaba.<p>

El cielo estaba pintado de un suave color naranja que anunciaba el próximo ascenso de la luna. La princesa Celestia se sentía como en sus tiempos de potrilla, cuando jugaba al escondite con su hermana menor, solo que ahora no era un juego y no era su hermana a quien buscaba. El primer lugar que descarto fue la zona de las estatuas donde se encontraba Discord. Ella podía sentir el caos que manaba de los hermanos, que si bien no era una cantidad de la cual preocuparse -mucho-, era la suficiente cantidad como para liberarlo, y conociéndolo bien, no tardaría en hacerse notar, y hasta ahora todo estaba normal. Su siguiente parada fue el área donde se encontraban los animales. Nada. Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Si hubiese un lugar al cual ir y en el cual nadie los molestara, ¿cuál sería? Los rosales, por supuesto. Era el único lugar relativamente desolado por su privacidad, ya que ahí era el único lugar en el cual crecían las rosas azules, creadas por la princesa Luna.  
>La noche ya había llegado trayendo a la luna y a toda su corte de estrellas. Al llegar a los rosales no encontró señales de sus alumnos por lo que se internó en ese laberinto natural, y al llegar al centro encontró lo que buscaba. Alvar estaba de pie frente a una rosa azul olfateando su dulce fragancia mientras que sus hermanas dormitaban juntas cerca de él. Alvar no advirtió la presencia de su mentora hasta que la tuvo a un lado de él. Asustado, dio un pequeño salto pero fue tranquilizado al ver que la princesa le mostraba su típica sonrisa y escucho su suave voz.<p>

-Descuida. Deberías despertar a tus hermanas para que regresen a la habitación.-

Sin decir una palabra despertó a sus hermanas, quienes al percatarse de la presencia de su maestra se pararon lo más rápido que el cuerpo les permitía, mas se tranquilizaron con un ademan de la princesa, quien les indico que la siguieran al interior del castillo, a su habitación, para así dar inicio con un merecido sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>El inicio del principio (LOL). Durante este rato estuve escuchando el nuevo album de Mago de Oz y contrario a lo que pense, no esta nada mal.<br>Durante un buen rato de consultar con mi almohada estuve pensando el crear un "programa" como Venga la Alegría o La Casa de la Risa, siento que el segundo seria mas sencillo que el primero, debido a que no creo que mis sesos me den como para pensar en tres horas de lectura (tiempo que dura el programa), y en cambio hacer uno de La Casa de la Risa seria cuestion de hacer pequeños cortos, o varios, no lo se aun. Por ahora no quiero asegurar nada ya que quiero acabar este fanfic, ademas de que tengo otros pensados. Total, ya les avisare si si o si no.**

**Hasta la proxima! /)**


	9. Secreto

Luego de lo que parecieron años debido a la espera, el primogénito de Alvar llego al mundo. De la unión de la unicornio y el alicornio nació una potrilla de color gris claro, su crin y cola eran de color negro y al recibir los rayos de luz parecía de color azul, y sus ojos, al igual que el padre -y sus hijas con la princesas- eran heterocromicos, el izquierdo tomo un color azul mientras que el derecho era carmesí.  
>Unos días después, las princesas dieron a luz cada una a una potrilla. La hija de Celestia era color lila en una tonalidad clara y su crin y cola eran de un color rosa pálido; al igual que sus hermanas, tenía los ojos de colores diferentes: su ojo izquierdo era de color rosa y el izquierdo carmesí. Su media hermana -hija de su tía Luna- era color negro, su crin y cola eran de color azul marino, y a diferencia de sus hermanas, su hozo izquierdo era color amarillo y el derecho tenía una coloración verde brillante como el jade.<p>

A pesar de todo el tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar, a Alvar la paternidad le resulto una tarea difícil. Como en todo matrimonio primerizo, eran despertados todas las noches por el llanto de su hija. Los primeros días se preguntó cómo les iría a las princesas. Si su intuición no lo engañaba, supuso que estarían en una situación de tablas, ya que mientras Celestia -por ser la mayor y haber vivido por solo Batman sabe cuántos años- tenía un sentido maternal nato, pero Luna no tendría el típico problema nocturno, o cuando menos no sería tanto problema ya que ella se mantenía despierta durante las noches.  
>¿Problemas matrimoniales? Sí. Como en cualquier matrimonio en el que la esposa se entera que su marido tiene hijos regados por ahí, y el hecho de que haya compartido la cama con las princesas -y no precisamente para dormir la siesta- solo empeoro las cosas un poquito más, llegando a aquel punto crítico en que solo se soportan por cierto bultito de pelo al que ambos amaban con todo el corazón.<br>Luego de la relativamente sencilla etapa que fue la crianza de un bebe, llego la pubertad. El verdadero reto fue Anya, la mayor, ya que de las tres, ella es quien guardaba mayor parecido psicológico con su padre y por eso resulto ser un poco rebelde. Cuando Alvar se enteró que su hija era gótica lo que lo impresiono no fue la decisión de la chica -el había pasado por una etapa parecida, y hasta cierto punto, aún era igual que en aquel entonces por lo que no le molesto en absoluto- sino el saber que en Equestria también había gen... ponis así. ¿Quien lo diría? Solo le preocupaba la clase de idioteces que uno, siendo joven, podía hacer.

Una tarde de verano, de aquellas en las que los ponis acostumbraban usar ropas frescas, las hermanas del semental arribaron a la casa que él y su esposa e hija compartían, sus rostros no reflejaban ninguna clase de expresión y en la mano derecha de Irisviel estaba un pergamino y en el vio restos de cera roja de la que se usa para los sellos de la realeza. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió, por la mirada de sus hermanas supo que volvería al negocio que tanto tiempo estuvo en relativa calma.  
>Sin reparar en saludos u otra clase de protocolo social, entraron directo a un pequeño despacho sencillo -un escritorio con su respectiva silla y otras dos en el lado opuesto, un archivador y una plantita arriba del archivador- y con un ademan pidió a sus hermanas que tomaran asiento. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, en la planta baja se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y un par de segundos después el ruido de la puerta azotándose, mas no le tomaron importancia a quienes habían llegado pues podían figurarse de quien o quienes se trataba. Finalmente Alvar rompió el silencio de la habitación.<p>

-Supongo que sea cual sea el motivo de su visita no es para traerme unas galletas de las exploradoras, -su voz sonaba seria a pesar del chiste -así que vayan directo al grano.  
>-Está bien. -la voz de Irisviel no transmitía ninguna clase de emoción, sin embargo, sus rojos ojos brillaban de una forma un poco sobrenatural al igual que los ojos de su hermana -Tenemos trabajo, este en especial es uno grande. -Le tendió el pergamino a su hermano quien lo leyó de inmediato. Al terminar sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo un poco mayor al de sus hermanas y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en los labios del semental.<br>-¿Realmente estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? -pregunto Alvar, mas con incredulidad y emoción que duda.  
>-Tan real como que tus hermanas no pueden encontrar un sostén de la talla correcta en este pueblito colorido. -Dijo Illyasviel a la vez que su hermano arqueaba una ceja -Así que propongo que iniciemos con los preparativos.<br>-Vale, iremos de inmediato. -Alvar se levantándose su asiento y fue camino a la sala con sus hermanas detrás de el -Por cierto, lo de los sostenes fue un poco más de información para comprobar algo que ya se, ¿no creen? -Ninguna contesto, solo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros como diciendo "¿acaso quieres discutir eso ahora?", a lo que el semental rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

En la planta baja estaban las damas de la casa, ambas en la cocina cocinando (válgame la redundancia). Cuando escucharon los pasos provenientes de las escaleras supusieron que se trataba de Alvar y fueron a recibirlo, mas no se esperaban que estuviera acompañado. Ambas, madre e hija, vieron el extraño brillo en los tres pares de ojos. Para Rarity fue la segunda vez en su vida que veía a Alvar de esa manera, pero para Anya no fue así. Se le helo la sangre al ver esa fría mirada en su padre y en sus tías, en parte le recordaba a las bestias salvajes que se dice viven en el bosque Everfree, aquella mirada asesina se le hizo extraña en su padre, un tipo que a pesar de ser un soldado jamás lo imagino asesinando.

-Cariño, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto claramente preocupada la unicornio modista.  
>-No es nada. -intento tranquilizarla sabiendo lo dramática que podía llegar a ser -Solo que tengo trabajo, por cierto, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?<br>-Claro. -Rarity intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo y la preocupación de su voz con aparente buen resultado.  
>-Necesito que me alistes una maleta con un poco de ropa, no mucha la verdad, yo creo que solo para unos tres o cuatro días. -se dirigió ahora a sus hermanas mientras que Rarity subía a la habitación -Ustedes deberían adelantarse por sus equipajes. -Las dos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza y salieron por la puerta.<br>-Papa, ¿sucede algo? -el nerviosismo teñía la voz de la joven alicornio.  
>-No te preocupes, pastelito. -como solía ocurrir cada vez que le decía así a su hija, las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de un color cereza. Él fue por una puerta situada bajo las escaleras y segundos después regreso con una enorme maleta hecha de madera de roble.<p>

Sin escuchar demasiado a su hija, fue hasta la sala y coloco la maleta sobre la mesita que estaba frente a él. Anya se escabullo detrás de él, en sus dieciséis años era la primera vez que veía dicha maleta, o eso creía, ya que le parecía vagamente familiar. Alvar coloco un dedo impregnado de un aura mágica de color negro en el sitio donde estaban tallados unos extraños caracteres, por lo que a su hija le pareció que el contenido debía ser muy valioso como para que Alvar tuviera que usar un sello mágico. Lentamente abrió la maleta, del interior escapo una suave fragancia a roble y otros aromas extraños, mas no desagradables.  
>Cuando la tapa de la maleta estuvo completamente abierta, Anya soltó un ligero gemido ahogado al ver el contenido, el cual consistía en una enorme guadaña negra y un collar como el de su tía luna. Para esos momentos Rarity ya estaba de pie a un lado de Anya y al ver la guadaña y el collar sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. En el tiempo que se mantuvo mirando al interior de la maleta, los ojos de Alvar aumentaron ligeramente su brillo. Con sumo cuidado movió a la mesita del lugar en el que estaba para dejar un espacio en medio de la sala y pidió que se alejaran un poco. Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que hacía empezó a concentrarse, en el suelo empezaron a aparecer pequeñas llamas negras que formaban un círculo con Alvar en el centro, y luego de unos segundos, las llamas crecieron hasta cubrir al semental de pies a cabeza ocasionando que Rarity y Anya gritaran por la impresión. Cuando las llamas se apagaron dejaron en su lugar a un Alvar con la armadura que antaño había usado, solo que ahora era un poco diferente: para empezar, ahora se le veía con más volumen, los guantes tenían lo que parecían garras al final de cada dedo, las hombreras parecían un par de cráneos con grandes colmillos y en el torso tenía varias marcas rojas en los costados.<p>

Cuando noto la presencia de su esposa fue directo hasta ella y le planto un beso en los labios, tomo la maleta que estaba en el suelo y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente, por debajo del cuerno, y hablo, al acercarse a las yeguas, estas pudieron ver una particularidad en los ojos del semental: las pupilas estaban ligeramente alargadas, como las pupilas de un felino.

-Debo partir inmediatamente, pero no se preocupen, estaré bien. -la voz del semental no reflejaba ningún sentimiento o emoción, salvo por un toque de tranquilidad con el cual buscaba calmar a las yeguas que tenía en frente de el -Volveré en un par de días, quizá tres como máximo.  
>-¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué debes llevar la armadura y tu arma? -Rarity estaba preocupada, aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación, su voz la delataba por completo.<br>-No puedo hablar mucho del tema, aunque si lo que pienso se ve confirmado, serán avisadas por Twilight lo más inmediatamente posible. -sin decir más palabras abrazo a su hija y esposa, dándoles un último beso a cada una, en los labios a Rarity y en la mejilla a Anya.

Luego de la despedida, Alvar salió y bajo un árbol cercano ya lo esperaban sus hermanas, ambas con armaduras similares a la del semental, a excepción de las singulares hombreras.  
>Estaban listos para partir, momentos antes de irse Anya salió para despedirse de su padre con un movimiento de la mano, el cual fue respondido de igual manera por parte de su padre y tías. Momentos después presencio por primera vez a su padre usar magia, aquel semental que acostumbraba a hacer las cosas sin magia y sin volar. El cuerno gris de su padre se cubrió con un aura negra e instantes después su padre junto a sus tías fueron cubiertas por un fuego negro, dejando solamente en su lugar un circulo negro en el suelo.<p>

La joven alicornio se quedó unos segundos más viendo al lugar en el que momentos antes estaba su padre y sus tías. Una de las cosas que aprendió de su padre fue el no depender totalmente de la magia y/o alas, entonces, ¿cuál sería el motivo para usarla ahora? Supuso que sería algo importante como para usarla -no recordaba algún momento el que lo haya visto volando o usando algún hechizo por más sencillo que este fuera-. Fue donde estaba su madre, la encontró tomando una taza de té, y le empezó a hacer preguntas, como cualquier chico o chica hace a alguno de sus padres para saber más del pasado que tuvieron juntos. De lo que la unicornio color malvavisco le dijo, prácticamente todo le pareció irrelevante menos aquel incidente que sucedió poco después de la llegada de su padre al pueblo. Cuando pidió más detalles a su madre, esta se fue poniendo como pretexto su trabajo con una nueva línea de ropa.

Otro de los rasgos que heredó de su padre fue una fuerte curiosidad. Fue hasta la biblioteca donde espero encontrar a su maestra. Afortunadamente así fue. Ahora que Twilight se convirtió en alicornio le fue otorgado el título de princesa. "_Racismo, así es como lo veo,_ -recordó la forma en la que su padre había tomado la noticia hace varios años- _digo, __¿__por qué cuernos esperar hasta que le aparecieran alas? Celestia más que nadie conoce el potencial de Twilight, no veo por qué se esperó tanto tiempo._"

Cuando la recientemente proclamada princesa de Equestria abrió la puerta de la biblioteca se le veía ligeramente aturdida y completamente desarreglada. Un pequeño vistazo al interior le dejo ver un montón de libros regados, su intuición hizo el resto.

-¿Problemas con los libros? -pregunto juguetonamente Anya.  
>-Sí. Problemas con los libros. -contesto molesta Twilight -Adelante, pasa.<p>

En cuanto entraron a la biblioteca Twilight fue directamente a su habitación. Cuando regreso tenia puesta una falda negra que le cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tenía la crin húmeda y se la iba peinando en una cola de caballo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a levantar este desorden? -pidió amablemente la alicornio morada.  
>-Claro. Por cierto, ¿y Spike? -dijo al momento de agacharse para tomar unos cuantos libros.<br>-Salió de viaje junto a Applebloom, ¿por qué la pregunta? No creo que hayas venido solo por Spike, no quiero recordarte que está comprometido. -en la voz de Twilight había un tono acusador al que Anya se explicó lo mejor que pudo.  
>-Descuida maestra...<br>-Recuerda que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de formalidades. -interrumpió Twilight.  
>-Lo siento Twilight. Como decía, no eh venido por eso, además no me siento atraída por él, solo lo veo como mi tío. -del suelo recogió un libro de biología al cual hojeo desinteresadamente.<br>-¿Entonces? -pregunto curiosa la alicornio mayor.  
>-Es que... bueno... -Anya buscaba la forma de decírselo, pero como no la encontró se lo dijo de manera directa (otro rasgo de su padre) -Hoy vi por primera vez a papa usar magia, y como sentí algo extraño al verlo, pues quise hablarlo contigo porque, bueno, eres una experta en el tema y... -dejo de hablar cuando volteo a ver a Twilight y vio que estaba totalmente seria.<br>-Lo siento, ese es un tema para clases avanzadas. -sentencio Twilight.  
>-¿Por qué? ¿A caso él te dijo que no me lo dijeras? ¿A caso hay algo malo que no quiere que sepa? Tal vez si le pregunto a mama ella me diga algo. -dejo el libro en uno de los muebles y fue directo a la puerta con la intención de interrogar a su madre, pero fue detenida antes de que abriera la puerta.<br>-¡Espera! -Anya se giró lentamente con expresión dudosa -Tu madre no sabe mucho al respecto. Las únicas que podrían explicarte esto son las princesas y yo, así que supongo que será mejor que hablemos antes de que hagas una tontería, así que siéntate. -Twilight le indico el sofá con la mano y cuando Anya estuvo sentada ella fue a sentarse a un lado suyo.  
>-¿Por qué tan seria? -pregunto al ver el rostro de su maestra -Tengo el presentimiento de que sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme va a ser algo no tan agradable o bueno.<br>-Efectivamente. -Añadió Twilight con seriedad -Por lo delicado del tema no entrare en detalles, así que las dudas que tengas al final deberás aclararlas con tu padre. -Anya asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza -Como te habrás dado cuenta, ni tu padre ni tus tías son... digamos ordinarios. -La cara de Anya era de confusión -Los tres emanan una considerable cantidad de caos comparados con los ponis promedio, en especial tu padre.  
>-¿A que te refieres con que emanan caos? -pregunto confundida la joven alicornio.<br>-Te recuerdo que algunas cosas las debes hablar con tu padre. -hablo tajantemente Twilight a lo que Anya asintió de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza -Como decía, quien más caos emana es tu padre, lo suficiente como para liberar a Discord con solo pararse frente a él. De hecho, tú y tus hermanas también emanan caos, pero no tanto como Alvar o sus hermanas. Ahora, hablando de la magia, pues te lo diré tal como es. Tu padre usa magia negra. -la cara de Anya era de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y la boca estaba entre abierta y le temblaba el labio inferior.  
>-C-como que magia negra... ¿no me digas que él es...?<br>-Por favor no te hagas ideas equivocadas, él no es malvado ni nada por el estilo. -Interrumpió Twilight de nuevo.  
>-¿Pero, como es que el usa ese tipo de magia?<br>-Esa es otra pregunta que debes formularle a tu padre.  
>-Solo espero aguantar hasta que regrese. -suspiro resignada. Aun sin saberlo, había escuchado mucho de su maestra. Como vio que no había nada más que hacer ahí, se despidió y partió de regreso a casa.<p>

Cuando salió de la biblioteca vio que casi anochecía así que apretó el paso para no preocupar a su madre más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras regresaba a casa recordó todos los buenos momentos con su padre. Siempre la protegía, aunque en algunas ocasiones se tornaba un tanto sobre protector. Le parecía guapo, y mucho, cosa que le pareció normal debido a la relación padre-hija que llevaban, después de todo creía que cualquier chica consideraría atractivo a su propio padre, ¿cierto? A diferencia de su madre, él se veía muy joven, cualquiera diría que no tenía más de veinticinco años. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo como para poder ser escuchada, una voz le susurraba que había algo más que solo el amor que una hija siente por su padre, algo prohibido. Para bien o para mal, ella sentía una clase de atracción a lo prohibido, pero lo que esa vocecilla le decía iba más allá de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Lentamente la voz adquiría fuerza hasta que entendió aquellas palabras. Le decían que...  
>Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Era su madre quien le hablaba. Se le veía un poco preocupada, cosa que no favorecía mucho a su rostro pues hacia más notables las pequeñas arrugas que se asomaban -tener poco más de cuarenta años y tener la sensualidad de una yegua de treinta era digno de admirarse-, así que le conto una verdad a medias.<p>

-Anya, me tenías preocupada. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -la preocupación era más que obvia en la voz de la modista.  
>-Perdón mama, estuve en la biblioteca leyendo una novela que había dejado pendiente, además de que ayude a Twilight a acomodar los libros. -esa media verdad fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la unicornio así que no le dieron las vueltas al asunto.<p>

Entraron, y luego de una cena ligera cada una fue directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Anya estuvo sola, aquella voz regreso con la misma intensidad de antes. Se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y se cubrió la cara intentando ahogar aquella voz que la hartaba, pero que tenía un ápice de verdad. Soltó un resoplido frustrada y se destapo la cara.  
>Su mano derecha descendió hasta su virgen entrepierna e introdujo un dedo, luego otro más. Su mano izquierda fue a parar hasta su pecho, se levantó la blusa y se aferró a su seno, que si bien aún le faltaba mucho para compararse con los de su madre o los de sus tías Illya e Iris, tenían un tamaño decente. El ritmo con el que sus dedos entraban y salían fue en aumento y con su otra mano pellizcaba su endurecido pezón. De su boca escapaban ligeros gemidos que ella intentaba detener.<p>

Su mente voló hasta la primavera del año pasado. Aquel día había salido temprano de las clases con Twilight y no sintió deseos de perderse en el parque como solía hacerlo por lo que fue directo a casa. Cuando llego, la planta baja estaba inusualmente callada. Cerca de las escaleras estaba la camisa que ese día su padre llevaba puesta, más le restó importancia argumentando que el también había llegado temprano, se encontró solo en casa y se desvistió camino al baño. Cuando subió por completo las escaleras encontró el resto de la ropa de su padre regada por el pasillo, pero también encontró la ropa de su madre. Siguiendo el rastro de ropas llego a la habitación de sus padres. Conforme avanzaba, escuchaba con mayor claridad los gemidos de ambos. Al llegar a la puerta se topó con que estaba entre abierta. Lentamente la abrió, lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue el fuerte olor a sexo que inundaba el aire y los gemidos y gritos de placer de su madre. Lo segundo fue la imagen de sus padre haciendo el amor, ella en cuatro en frente de ella, y el penetrándola por detrás mientras estrujaba uno de sus senos y a la vez le mordía el cuello.  
>Debido al impacto de ver tal acto, se quedó en esa posición ya que su cuerpo no respondía. Sin cerrar los ojos espero a que alguno de los dos -si no es que los dos- le gritase para que los dejara, pero tal grito jamás llego, y supuso que estarían más concentrados en ellos mismos que en la curiosa puberta que los había estado observando por espacio de media hora.<br>Cuando vio que acabaron, bajo silenciosamente, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió y la cerro dando un fuerte impulso para alertar a los adultos de su presencia. Espero cerca de cinco minutos y vio bajar a sus padres como si no sospecharan absolutamente nada, cenaron en familia como era costumbre y se fueron a dormir fingiendo que nada de eso había ocurrido. Una hora después de haberse acostado, Anya escucho de nuevo los gemidos de su madre, solo que ahora se escuchaban ahogados. Y ella se masturbo por primera vez, pensando en todo lo que había visto.

Luego de repasar meticulosamente el recuerdo de aquel día, todo lo que ahora sucedía cobro sentido, absolutamente todo, desde por qué se mostraba tímida y se sonrojaba cada vez que su padre le llamaba "pastelito", hasta aquella vez que se descubrió a si misma masturbándose pensando en su padre. Ahora todo era muy claro y endemoniadamente sencillo: ella lo deseaba, de la misma manera en que lo descubrió poseyendo a su madre. Lo deseaba de una manera lujuriosa, carente de toda clase de amor paterno.


	10. Despedida

En medio de un oscuro resplandor, Alvar, Illyasviel e Irisviel aparecieron frente al castillo en Canterlot, todos portando armas, Alvar su guadaña en la espalda, Illyasviel una espada enorme y finalmente Irisviel con un arco y sus respectivas flechas además de un par de espadas de menor tamaño Como normalmente era, no hubo problemas al entrar. Delante de la puerta principal los esperaban las princesas y sus hijas, quienes pensaban darles una cálida bienvenida, más se detuvieron al ver la apariencia que tenían, sobre todo en sus ojos. Sin sobresaltarse, Celestia se adelantó hacia los tres hermanos.

-Hola chicos, espero no haberlos molestado.  
>-No te preocupes, -hablo Alvar -trabajo es trabajo.<p>

Avanzaron al interior del castillo. Cuando estuvo frente a las jóvenes alicornios, Alvar les dio un beso en la frente a cada una. Illyasviel e Irisviel las abrazaron. En lugar de ir a la sala del trono como se había hecho costumbre para el semental, fueron a una sala un poco alejada. Llegaron hasta una sala enorme. En ella había un montón de sementales -y unas cuantas yeguas- que vestían el tradicional uniforme blanco o negro -dependiendo de a qué guardia pertenecieron- que los distinguían como capitanes, y en medio, una mesa circular con varias sillas, cada uno de ellos tomaron asiento, las princesas en un extremo con sus hijas a sus lados y Alvar con sus hermanas a los lados.

-¿De verdad las chicas estarán presentes para la junta? -pregunto Alvar confundido.  
>-Claro que sí, -contesto la princesa Luna -deben aprender todo lo necesario sobre como gobernar. Además, quien sabe cuándo puedan ver una situación como esta.<br>-¿A que te refieres, mamá? -pregunto la hija de la princesa Luna.  
>-Veras, Zaluster, -hablo lentamente Luna, intentando decir lo que pensaba de una manera "suave" -como te habrás dado cuenta, nuestras relaciones con los minotauros no han sido del todo bonitas... y pues, debido a un malentendido... la nación de los minotauros nos ha declarado la guerra.<br>-Espera, -fue el turno de hablar de su media hermana -cuando dicen guerra, ¿se refieren a esa clase de guerra en la que hay violencia y sangre y violencia y más sangre?  
>-Por supuesto. -hablo Alvar con un tono neutro -¿acaso esperabas que los derrotáramos con dulzura o un rayo de arcoíris o cualquier cosa cursi? -volteo a ver a Celestia y vio en ella una expresión seria -Sin ofender, Celly.<br>-Bueno, Casiopea, creo que ya has oído a tu padre. -dijo Celestia.  
>-Entonces, -la voz de Alvar se notaba un poco ansiosa -¿La guerra está confirmada?<br>-Así es. -dijo Celestia preocupada -Solo hace falta esperar a los capitanes para hablar de la estrategia.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los capitanes y se encerraron para hablar con mayor tranquilidad. En realidad, solo hablaron los tres capitanes, las princesas solo comentaban cuando lo creyeron necesario.  
>En medio de la mesa, un mapa se desplego mostrando las rutas por las cuales el ejército avanzaría. En su mayor parte era un gran bosque (no como el Everfree, sino, nada los haría atravesarlo, digo verdad) de grandes árboles y en sus extremos un par de llanuras de vegetación alta, lo suficiente para cubrir a un poni completamente e incluso más. La nación de los minotauros se erguía desafiante al suroeste, en el ecuador. En cambio, Equestria estaba asentada cerca de las montañas del norte, y más allá, se extendía un vasto desierto de nieve y hielo, hogar de los dragones polares.<p>

Pasaron dos largas horas discutiendo las localizaciones clave. Cerca del límite del sur se levantaba una enorme colina por lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con situar soldados. Otra peculiaridad era la excesiva cantidad de nubes en ese lugar -según los libros de geografía que habían sido escritos-, sitio perfecto para los pegasos. El bosque en si era denso y entre más al norte se iba la cantidad de neblina aumentaba. El capitán de la guardia nocturna -experto en el antiguo aunque casi olvidado arte de la emboscada- sugirió emboscar a los minotauros, una opción un poco dudosa para las princesas, pero muy bien considerada por el alicornio.

Cuando salieron de la sala, los rostros de las princesas expresaban preocupación, los de los capitanes de las guardias diurna y nocturna una seriedad inquebrantable, pero los rostros de los tres hermanos alicornios no dejaban duda alguna de la ansiedad.

En medio del jardín cercano a la entrada del castillo, Luna y su hija conversaban a la luz de la luna sentadas en una banca. La conversación era de aquellas en las que no temes abrir tu corazón y los pensamientos fluyen como un rio.

-Madre, tengo miedo. -dijo Zaluster sin preocuparse de que alguien más la escuchara.  
>-Tranquila, tu padre jamás dejaría que algo te pasara, a ti o a tus hermanas.<br>-Tengo una pregunta. Es sobre papá.  
>-¿Que quieres saber?<br>-Bueno, pues... ¿Por qué él no es príncipe como tú o tía Celestia, o porque no vive con nosotros?  
>-Bueno, -por un momento Luna pareció dudar, pero igual contesto -el no es príncipe porque simplemente no quiso, dijo que no se sentía cómodo en una posición así, o algo así dijo. Y no vive con nosotros porque cuida de tu hermana Anya.<br>-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿A caso no somos nosotras también sus hijas? -lentamente, la voz de Zaluster se iba quebrando hasta convertirse en leves sollozos. Luego hablo en un susurro -¿A caso no nos ama?  
>-¡Por supuesto que las ama! -dijo Luna molesta, pero logro contener su enojo -Él tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, y el reconocerlas como sus hijas habla muy bien de su responsabilidad.<br>-¿Entonces?  
>-Mira, te diré algo curioso sobre tu padre y tus tías.<br>-¿Que cosa?  
>-Aquí entre nosotras... -Luna se fijó a los lados confirmando que no hubiera nadie quien las oyera -ninguno de ellos son del todo lo que parecen. Y por favor no lo tomes a mal.<br>-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Zaluster curiosa.  
>-Todo en su momento. -Se levantó de la banca y tomo a Zaluster de la mano -Sera mejor que regresemos, hay trabajo que hacer.<br>-Quisiera quedarme un poco más.  
>-Si así lo quieres. -Luna empezó a caminar, se detuvo un momento y hablo de nuevo -Recuerda no desvelarte. -empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez sin mirar atrás y dejando a su hija sola a la luz del astro rey de la noche.<p>

Zaluster estuvo por un buen rato sentada, escuchando el susurro del viento, la orquesta de insectos y observando a las luciérnagas danzar en el aire.  
>Recapitulando, su madre le dijo que sus tías y su padre no eran lo que aparentaban ser. Si no lo son, ¿entonces qué son? <em>Acertijos en las tinieblas, <em>se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Cuando lo pensaba un poco más, se dio cuenta que desde que cumplió quince años podía oír una voz que le susurraba palabras que no podía entender, pero ahora la entendió a la perfección. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al pensar en esas cuatro palabras que le parecieron extrañas todas ellas juntas en la misma oración.  
>De repente abandono sus pensamientos debido a que sintió que alguien le soplo en el cuello, erizándole la piel. Al darse vuelta se encontró al rostro de su padre muy cerca del suyo y con una sonrisa. Al ser la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de su cara -ya que, como sabemos, él vive en Ponyville con Anya- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, cosa que Alvar vio con ternura, más que otra cosa. Aun portaba su armadura pero sus ojos habían perdido parte del inusual brillo, empero, aun conservaban las inusuales –al menos para Zaluster- iris ligeramente alargadas, aunque después se dará cuenta que esa es la apariencia normal y no la de forma circular. Sin decir nada, Alvar se sentó a un lado de Zaluster.<p>

-¿No puedes dormir? -le pregunto Alvar a Zaluster.  
>-No es eso, -dijo Zaluster a la vez que desviaba la mirada nerviosa -solo pensaba.<br>-¿Y que fue en lo que pensabas que te ha quitado el sueño? -pregunto en tono grave haciendo estremecer a Zaluster.  
>-Fue en algo que me dijo mamá.<br>-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?  
>-Pues... me dijo que tú y la tía Illya y la tía Iris no son lo que aparentan. -cuando dijo esto, Alvar se puso tenso y su rostro perdió toda expresión, haciendo imposible determinar su estado -¿A que se refería?<br>-Ve a buscar a Casiopea y tráela a este lugar, yo iré a buscar a tus tías. -sin decir más palabras se fue al interior del castillo.

Luego de media hora todos regresaron al jardín. En ese lugar, y con la luna, las estrellas, los árboles y los muros, Alvar y sus hermanas confesaron todo acerca de su naturaleza divina y demoniaca. Casiopea se enteró que era semi ángel mientras que Zaluster se enteró que era semi demonio.  
>Al término del relato, Caciopea se levantó y se paró frente a su padre quien también estaba de pie. El la miraba a los ojos. De sus tres hijas, sin duda Casiopea fue la única que heredo esa mirada penetrante, el saberlo no hizo sino ponerlo nervioso. Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe de su hija, y en cierta forma, no la culpaba. Les había ocultado mucha información. Sin embargo el golpe que recibió no estaba cargado de ira, todo lo contrario. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que estaba tirado en el césped y con Casiopea sentada en su abdomen con una cara llena de felicidad.<p>

-Esto... ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Alvar confundido.  
>-¡Sucede todo! Eso significa que somos diferentes. O al menos más de lo que ya éramos. ¡Y eso es genial! ¿Quien quiere ser igual a los demás y no ser más que uno más del montón?<br>-Bueno, por lo menos no necesito ninguna prueba de ADN para saber que eres mi hija. Eso se ve a leguas. -bromeo Alvar al tiempo en que se levantaba.  
>-¿Sucede algo malo, Zaluster? -pregunto Illyasviel al ver a Zaluster con la mirada baja.<br>-No es nada. -dijo Zaluster intentando no parecer deprimida -Solo... solo que se me hace extraño todo esto.  
>-Y dime, ¿crees que eso sea impedimento para llevar tu vida normalmente como hasta ahora o para vernos como tu familia? -pregunto Illyasviel. Zaluster solo se quedó callada y bajo más la mirada.<br>-Sera mejor que la dejemos sola para que piense todo lo que quiera. -dijo Alvar y todos caminaron al interior del castillo. Él se quedó un poco más, se acercó por detrás de Zaluster y le hablo al oído. -Solo quisiera que recuerdes que aun soy tu padre, y sea cual sea tu decisión de ahora en adelante, siempre te amare. -luego de haber hablado le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Alvar regreso al castillo dejando sola a Zaluster en el jardín perdida en sus pensamientos. En el par de días en los que Alvar y sus hermanas se quedaron en el castillo ella no se cruzó con ninguno de los tres. El día en que partieron no salió a despedirse, sino que se limitó a observarlos desde una ventana, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que lo vería en años.

* * *

><p>Cuando regreso a casa aún era media noche así que entro sigilosamente. Subió lentamente las escaleras, y a medio camino hizo una nota mental recordándose arreglar el chirrido de los escalones.<br>La primera recamara en el pasillo era la de Anya, abrió poco a poco la puerta y la vio acostada de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta y supuso que estaba dormida así que se retiró de igual manera a su habitación. Cuando entro a la casa había pensado en hacerle el amor a su esposa, pensando en que podría ser la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aun sin saberlo, muy en el fondo no estaba equivocado.  
>Con la misma precaución abrió la puerta, un agudo chillido se escuchó por toda la casa. <em>Nota mental numero dos <em>-pensó-, _aceitar todas las puertas cuando tenga oportunidad. _Todo dentro parecía normal, todo menos una cosa. Su cama. Estaba vacía.  
>Sobre la cajonera había una nota dirigida a el de parte de Rarity diciéndole que partió a casa de su hermana quien estaba enferma y volvería en cuestión de días. Arrojo la nota a la basura, se despojó de la armadura y ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y se acostó boca arriba para dormir.<p>

Luego de varios minutos de haberse acostado, el ruido de la puerta lo despertó. Era obvio que se trataba de Anya así que le restó importancia y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. _Debe haberme escuchado cuando llegue y solo vino a cerciorarse_ -pensó-. Escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la cama hasta que estuvo a un lado de él. Por unos momentos no se escuchó nada más que la respiración agitada de su hija, y tras unos segundos sintió que se subía a la cama y luego se sentaba sobre él, sobre su entrepierna para ser precisos. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sobre él estaba su hija con su juvenil cuerpo desnudo por completo y tal visión le provoco una erección. Intento protestar, cuando abrió la boca para hablar fue callado por la boca de Anya quien además introdujo su lengua y se deslizo un poco hacia atrás liberando así el miembro erecto de su padre. Cuando se vio liberado de los labios de su hija intento protestar de nuevo -aun en contra de sus deseos carnales en esos momentos- pero de su boca solo salió susurros.

-¿Qué diablos haces?  
>-¿Que no es obvio? -le susurro Anya al oído recargando sus pechos en el cuerpo de Alvar -Hago que me desees, así como yo te deseo a ti.<p>

Esa afirmación despertó una parte de Alvar que había estado dormida y que hasta el momento solo Rarity era capaz de despertar. Sin esperar más la volteo de modo que ahora el estada arriba con las piernas de Anya separadas a sus lados. Esta vez fue Alvar quien empezó el juego de lenguas. Siguió besando su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen y finalmente aquella flor que se había mantenido cerrada y que ahora se abriría para él. De nuevo subió hasta el rostro de su hija y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos la penetro.  
>La hizo suya por horas. Llegaron a un punto en el que Anya pidió un descanso pues había sido penetrada durante varias horas, hasta que Alvar termino dentro de ella.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Alvar fue despertado por unos golpes en la puerta. Cuando se dio vuelta vio a Anya profundamente dormida y desnuda a un lado suyo y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Los golpes en la puerta evitaron que se perdiera dentro de su cabeza, por lo que solo se puso ropa interior y unos pantalones y fue a ver de quien se trataba. Afuera, a la luz del sol estaban sus hermanas y al verlas recordó aquel asunto de gran importancia. Las invito a pasar y él fue corriendo a su habitación por sus pertenencias.  
>Cuando entro, se encontró con que Anya aun dormía profundamente por lo que decidió no despertarla y así no preocuparla por el momento. Fue directo por su collar, se lo coloco e inmediatamente apareció la armadura. Tomo la guadaña, se la coloco en la espalda y fue directo a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y miro una última vez a su hija y un sentimiento de profundo pesar lo invadió. Sintió un gran temor al pensar que moriría y dejaría a su familia. Pero si su muerte significaba que ellos vivirían, la aceptaría sin rechistar. Se volvió sobre sus pasos directo a la cama, estudio el rostro sereno de su hija y le planto un beso en su mejilla.<p>

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, en medio día, Anya despertó lentamente. Su crin estaba totalmente desarreglada pero se veía tranquila. Un vistazo a la habitación le hizo darse cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de sus padres y que ella estaba sola y desnuda, y fue cuando recordó que tuvo su primera relación sexual con su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero tan rápido como apareció, se desapareció. Si, había hecho realidad su hasta ahora más fuerte deseo, pero eso mismo le traía remordimientos. Se sentía mal por entrometerse entre sus padres, sobre todo su madre, quien no tenía nada de culpa por cómo era ella, y al decir verdad, sabía que ellos mantenían una excelente relación y que no existía algún tercero, o al menos hasta ahora.<br>Se levantó como pudo de la cama -aún estaba algo cansada, en especial de la cintura para abajo-, se vistió y fue hasta la puerta. Antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta se giró y vio la cama totalmente desordenada, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que debía arreglar la cama y borrar cualquier evidencia de su presencia en la habitación.  
>Cuando bajo a la sala, vio que estaba vacía. Tomo un breve desayuno y salió. Todo en el exterior tenía la pinta de que todo era completamente normal. Los mismos ponis iban y venían de aquí para allá ocupados en sus propios asuntos, y los que no tenían nada más que hacer solo caminaban y saludaban a cuanto poni conocido se les atravesaban. Ella cabía dentro de esta última categoría. Sin rumbo fijo, vago por todo Ponyville y se le hizo raro no ver a su padre o a sus tías en ningún momento.<br>Cuando regreso a casa, encontró que su madre había regresado y se puso nerviosa. Ella en cambio se veía tranquila, así que para evadir cualquier palabra que la pusiera en tensión se le ocurrió preguntar por su tía Sweetie Bell.

-Ella está bien. -contesto Rarity con tono de alivio -Se enfermó por algo que comió y estuvo en cama desde el día siguiente. Por cierto, ¿donde está tu padre?  
>-No sé. -contesto Anya de inmediato ocultando su nerviosismo -Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación.<p>

Sin escuchar a su madre, subió de prisa los escalones hasta su habitación, de donde no salió en todo el día.


	11. Memorias parte 2

**Por fin el nuevo... la verdad me tarde en sacarlo (y digo en sacarlo porque lo acabe hace como una semana) porque eh estado estudiando el Quenya (si no lo conocen, que de eso estoy seguro, busquenlo en Google porque me da weba explicarlo) y la verdad esta cabron. Pero bueno, ya esta aqui asi que no les quito mas su tiempo.**

* * *

><p>Zaluster despertó agitada. Miro por la ventana y se percató que el sol aún no se ocultaba. Contrario a noches anteriores, ahora no tuvo ningún tipo de sueño del cual ella estuviese acostumbrada, y eso la puso algo nerviosa. Al ser hija de la princesa Luna -quien además de levantar y bajar la luna también era la encargada de cuidar de sus súbditos en sus sueños- tenía la tendencia de entrar accidentalmente en los sueños de quien este dormido mientras ella también lo este, pero esa tarde fue la excepción.<p>

En su "sueño" (si es que se le puede llamar así) se encontraba en un espacio infinito de oscuridad total. A cualquier lado al que se decidiese mirar se topaba con lo mismo. Una inquietante e infinita oscuridad.

Sin nada más que hacer, camino y camino sin rumbo fijo. Tras lo que para ella fue media hora -aunque bien pudo haber pasado dos horas, o días- le pareció ver un pequeño resplandor frente a ella, como comúnmente dicen que sería la transición de la vida a la muerte, y sin otra variación del "paisaje" que le hubiese parecido interesante, acelero el paso hacia dicho resplandor.

Conforme avanzaba, noto que la luz se hacía cada vez más grande. Luego de varios minutos -aún estaba insegura del flujo del tiempo en ese lugar, solo le quedaba hacer suposiciones y confiar en su reloj interno- llego a la fuente del resplandor. La fuente era una esfera del tamaño del puño de un poni adulto y levitaba a apenas metro y medio del "suelo". Fascinada, acerco una mano a la esfera. El área alrededor se sentía cálida. Cuando la rozo con las yemas de sus dedos el resplandor incremento considerablemente, al punto de cegarla momentáneamente. Sintió que flotaba y después que caía.

Cuando abrió los ojos y su visión se aclaró, vio que ya no estaba en medio de la oscuridad. Bueno, estaba oscuro, sí. Pero era de la oscuridad que a ella le agradaba. Era de noche y estaba en un bosque nevado, pero no sentía frio, se miró a sí misma y vio que se veía semitransparente como un fantasma. Alzo la mirada al cielo, buscando alguna constelación con la que guiarse, pero no reconoció ninguna. Pero la luna. La luna le parecía extraña. Era una luna llena en la cual había un "rostro" gritando y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Bajo la mirada a los árboles y diviso un sendero que se dirigía hacia el lugar del que provenía el humo, así que camino por él.

El recorrido fue corto. Apenas llego al sendero diviso una casa de madera al frente, aun con las luces encendidas. Iluminado por la luz de la luna, vio a lo que ella califico como un potrillo de diez años jugando en la nieve. La puerta se abrió y en el marco vio la silueta de una yegua, y al no ver la silueta de alas ni de cuerno supuso que se trataba de una poni terrestre. La yegua avanzo un poco más y le hablo al potrillo.

-Alvar, -dijo- entra, la cena esta lista.

-Ya voy mamá. -contesto el potrillo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Zaluster sintió un extraño sentimiento indescriptible, pues al parecer estaba presenciando escenas del pasado de su padre.

Guiada por la curiosidad, se acercó a la casa. Cuando subió al suelo de madera se sorprendió de que no hiciera el más mínimo ruido. Pensaba en recargarse en la ventana, pero en lugar de eso, atravesó la ventana y la pared lanzando un pequeño grito que en condiciones normales cualquier poni cercano hubiese podido escuchar. Claro, las condiciones en las que se encontraba no eran precisamente "normales", por lo que nadie se enteró de su presencia.

Una parte de ella estaba fascinada. El estilo de la antigua casa en la que vivía su padre y sus tías era totalmente diferente al estilo de las casas en Equestria. Camino en busca del comedor. Tenía ganas de saber cómo era su padre en su infancia. También quería conocer los rostros de sus abuelos, o al menos en la época en la que no debieran tener más de treinta y cinco años.

Cuando llego al comedor su fascinación fue reemplazada por desconcierto, pues los seres que estaban en la mesa no eran ponis ni nada que hubiese visto en su corta vida.

Los seres que ella ingenuamente confundió con ponis tenían caras planas y narices pequeñas en comparación de un poni promedio. Solo tenían pelo en la cabeza y carecían de cola. Y ahí vio con más detalle el rostro de su padre, blanco con unas cuantas pecas, y sus ojos casi idénticos a como ella los conocía. La única diferencia notable era el brillo: el brillo en los ojos de su padre en la infancia era un brillo agradable, feliz, el brillo que todos los potrillos tienen; pero los ojos de su padre en la actualidad habían perdido dicho brillo, reemplazado por uno inquietante, y en cierto modo atemorizante.

En el lado opuesto de la mesa estaban sentadas un par de pequeñas gemelas, y no tuvo necesidad de mirar a sus ojos para ver que se trataba de sus tías, quienes se veían de unos siete u ocho años. En un extremo de la mesa estaba el ser que ella confundió con una yegua, vio que su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Físicamente era muy parecida a como recordaba a sus tías. En el otro extremo estaba lo que seguramente hubiese confundido con un semental. Su cabello era negro, muy negro, y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos eran amarillos y parecían los ojos de un gato. Tenía una complexión igual de robusta a la de su padre.

Zaluster se quedó en el marco de la puerta durante toda la cena. Con el paso del tiempo se contagió de las risas de su padre, sus tías y sus abuelos. Le pareció linda la cara de quien sería su padre cuando hicieron que se comiera las verduras con la promesa de helado como postre al día siguiente.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que el parecido entre su abuelo y su padre no acababa en lo físico, sino que tenían personalidades similares. Se enteró de muchas cosas que hasta ahora no conocía de su progenitor, como su debilidad por el helado de chocolate.

De pronto todo empezó a volverse borroso, hasta el punto en que se desmayó.

Siguió viajando por el pasado de Alvar, pasando por momentos felices, otros de gran tención, y otros tristes. Pero nada de eso se compararía con lo que vería mas adelante. Momentos en los que comprendería aspectos importantes de su padre.

El lugar al cual llego era un cementerio. Como siempre, apareció en un lugar solitario, como si alguien pudiese verla, así que camino hasta encontrar a alguien. Lo que vio no le gusto, y eso que solo era el comienzo. Había una pequeña cantidad de humanos -aprendió el termino en un recuerdo pasado, cuando su padre estaba en la escuela- reunidos, algunos con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia y otros no, todos iban de ropas negras. Todos tenían ojos rojos o amarillos.

Como pudo, avanzo hasta estar cerca de la tumba de quien hubiese muerto, pero al llegar se arrepintió de hacerlo. Frente a un par de lapidas, su padre y sus tías -quienes se veían de quince y trece años respectivamente- se encontraban hincados. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, camino hasta quedar frente a los tres hermanos. Sus tías se abrazaban y lloraban abiertamente. Su padre solamente mantenía la mirada baja, con los puños apretados y jadeando ligeramente. Le resultó imposible saber si el líquido que le corría por la cara era agua de lluvia o lágrimas. Sintió que eran la segunda opción.

Tras media hora, ya estaban de pie. Alvar rodeo a sus hermanas con un brazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente a cada una. Cuando alzo la mirada, Zaluster vio que aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba había desaparecido de sus ojos, dejando unos ojos inexpresivos, y por unos momentos le pareció ver en su joven rostro el rostro del semental en el que se convertiría mas adelante. Sin soltar a sus hermanas, pronuncio un juramento que le helo la sangre.

-Juro ante la tumba de mis padres, y como testigos a los dioses, que protegeré con mi vida a mi familia, sin importar la amenaza, acabare con todo aquel que se atreva a siquiera tocar un cabello de mi familia. Y si he de morir, será estando seguro que mi muerte no será en vano.

Cuando acabo el juramento, sus hermanas se aferraron aún más al cuerpo del chico. Zaluster sentía deseos de hacer lo mismo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo en el rostro y llorar junto a él. Antes de siquiera avanzar un paso, siguió su viaje dentro de las memorias de su padre.

Su siguiente viaje la llevo hasta un callejón. Escucho un grito seguido del sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo. Al voltear vio a un humano tirado en el suelo con sangre por todo el rostro y una navaja a un lado suyo. Cuando llego hasta el humano caído vio a mas en un callejón paralelo, todos con grandes abrigos, acorralando a su padre y a sus tías, quienes de veían más grandes, tal vez dos o tres años mayores. Alvar se veía un poco cansado, con sangre corriéndole por la cabeza. Los humanos de los abrigos -que para entonces solo quedaban unos cuatro en pie- se lanzaron contra Alvar, quien hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento conoció una faceta de su padre que sinceramente hubiese deseado no conocer: su lado salvaje. A pesar de tanta información que su cerebro procesaba logro ver en sus ojos aquel brillo que la inquietaba.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos él ya estaba golpeando al último. Se sintió aterrada al ver cuanta sangre había sido derramada por los puños de su padre, y pensó que aún faltaba mucha más sangre por ser derramada.

Sin piedad alguna, Alvar golpeaba sin descanso la cara de su agresor. Lo tomo de la cabeza y la comenzó a azotar en el suelo. Luego de varias repeticiones se paró, y como golpe de gracia, piso solamente una vez la cabeza, haciéndola explotar. Invadido por la adrenalina, lanzo un gran grito a la luna que apenas se levantaba. Bajo la cabeza y miro al lugar al cual había caído el otro humano, pero Zaluster creyó que la había visto a ella. Dispuesto a acabar con el tipo inconsciente que se encontraba cerca de Zaluster, camino hacia él, pero fue detenido por sus hermanas quienes lo abrazaron. Pudo ver que una de ellas le susurraba algo al oído, luego Alvar cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estos ya no brillaban, solo mostraban cansancio. Como no había nadie más a quien golpear, se fueron de ahí pasando a un lado de Zaluster sin prestarle atención.

Una vez más viajo en las memorias de su padre. Su destino al parecer no se situaba muy lejos del anterior -hablando en términos tiempo-espaciales- pues aún se le notaban los golpes en el cuerpo. Se les veía discutir por un motivo que ella no comprendió. Su padre descansaba sentado en una cama y sus tías paradas frente a él. Las chicas se levantaron, caminaron hacia él y cada una le dio una bofetada. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sobaba las mejillas y unas minúsculas lágrimas le recorrían desde los ojos hasta la mandíbula. Cuando se disponía a hablar, fue callado por un suave beso en los labios por parte de cada una. De nuevo intento hablar pero fue interrumpido al ser empujado en la cama. Zaluster empezaba a hacerse ideas equivocadas sobre a donde iría a parar esto, pero se calmó al ver que solo se acostaban una a cada lado del joven y se disponían a dormir abrazados.

Desconcertada, salió de la habitación en busca de aire fresco. No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había visto. Una cosa era saber que tu padre era una criatura de naturaleza dual, pero otra muy distinta era enterarse de que ni siquiera pertenecía originalmente a este mundo.

Por ir perdida en sus pensamientos no se fijó en el camino y termino chocando con uno de los guardias de su madre y termino cayendo al suelo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró frente al guardia con el que había tropezado, y fuese casualidad o destino (o el escritor con complejo de dios), fue el mismo guardia de quien sentía atracción -a pesar de que prácticamente todos eran iguales físicamente-, un guardia unicornio de nombre Darklightning Spark.

Spark, como todo un caballero, le ayudo a levantarse, notando por lo bajo el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Zaluster. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, Zaluster agradeció de manera cortante y siguió con su camino.

Una tormenta de emociones de desataba dentro de Zaluster. Por un lado sentía empatía por su padre pues supo de lo que era capaz por los suyos, pero por el otro solo sentía mas confusión. Sentía también remordimiento por no haber hablado más con él. Quería hablar con él. Lo necesitaba. Pero ya era muy tarde. Inevitablemente llego a su cabeza la imagen de su padre y sus tías frente a las lapidas, y se imaginó a ella y sus hermanas en la misma situación, llorando por su perdida.

Sintió humedad en sus mejillas, se las toco, y se dio cuenta de que había llorado. Se volvió hacia su habitación. No tenía sueño pues ya había dormido algunas horas, pero imagino que estar en su espacio privado le ayudaría a ahuyentar esas imágenes de su mente ya que el exterior no hizo sino atraerlas. Cuando llego se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo y con las manos en la nuca. Quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su padre, pero no lo logro. Una imagen fugaz pasó en su cabeza. En ella se veía a su hermana Anya desnuda, sobre el cuerpo de su padre y besándolo en los labios de una forma poco fraternal. Abrió los ojos de golpe y grito levemente. Sacudió la cabeza y rio por lo bajo. _Rayos, no puedo creer que imagine eso. Debí haber perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba._ Pensó. Se acostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos, y esta vez solo vio oscuridad bajo sus parpados.


	12. Primer Golpe

Bajo el oscuro y frio manto de la noche, en el bosque de Lomeanor, un grupo de sombras encapuchadas corrían por y entre los árboles, y a la cabeza, una sombra un poco más grande les guiaba por el laberinto de árboles y sombras. Sobre Lomeanor el cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes manteniendo a raya la luz de la luna e imposibilitando ver la identidad de aquellas sombras, solo se podía advertir que había seres con alas y que eran ponis pues su tenue silueta les delataba. La velocidad que llevaban era sobrenatural para cualquier poni promedio y aun así casi no emitían ruido alguno. Uno de ellos se detuvo un momento, miro el entorno, y siguió avanzando.

Avanzaron por horas sin detenerse sin emitir sonido alguno. De vez en cuando reducían la velocidad solo un poco pero en cuanto se sentían con más fuerza aumentaban de nuevo la velocidad. Faltaba poco para salir del bosque y entonces el líder del grupo ordeno mediante un ademan con la mano que subieran a los árboles, y así lo hicieron todos, impulsándose con las piernas, saltando por sobre las ramas, donde reanudaron la carrera.

Cuando hubieron llegado al límite de Lomeanor se detuvieron y observaron maravillados la enorme muralla que frente a ellos se levantaba, rodeada por una inmensa llanura verde. En el exterior solo se veían unas cuantas antorchas en las entradas, pero por arriba se veía el resplandor de las luces interiores. Era imposible siquiera imaginar cuan alta y gruesa podria ser, y por un momento se sintieron intimidados. Se hubiesen podido haber quedado por horas observando la maravilla arquitectónica de no ser por la voz de su lider.

-Escúchenme muy bien. -hablo con voz autoritaria pero evitando alzar la voz demasiado -Se que pueden estar intimidados, y no los culpo, pues yo tambien siento miedo en mi corazon. -con esa declaración provoco ligeros susurros de sorpresa que fueron callados con solo levantar su mano -El miedo llega a nosotros inevitablemente, y mentiria si les dijera que jamas eh temido. Pero les pido que escuchen mi voz. Avancemos pensando en que esto que hacemos es necesario. Todos tenemos familia, asi que les pregunto, ¿que pasaria si Equestria cae? ¿quien la defendera, si no somos nosotros? Cubran mi espalda, que yo cubrire las suyas. -todos los ponis se pusieron firmes motivados mientras esperaban ordenes -Bien. Todos tenemos una pequeña gema previamente cargada con un hechizo de invisivilidas. La usaremos para infiltrarnos en la ciudad, avanzaremos directo hasta su base militar y haremos el mayor daño posible. El hechizo solo dura aproximadamente una hora, por lo que es necesario que hagamos esto rapido. Avanzaremos en formacion de ataque Alfa sobre los tejados de ida y de vuelta. Lamentablemente cualquier intento anterior de tomar fotografias del interior ah fracasado, asi que tendremos que ser muy rapidos. Eso es todo caballeros. Que la fuerza nos acompañe.

El lider se giro, de su manto tomo una gema pequeña de un color imposible de describir por la oscuridad, la apreto en su mano, desprendio un leve resplandor azul que lo cubrio por completo y tras unos segundos desaparecio por completo. Sorprendidos, los demas lo imitaron y de igual manera "desaparecieron". Su vision habia sido modificada, pues ahora lo veian todo en matices grises, y frente a ellos, una figura roja se encontraba "mirandolos". Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y vieron que al igual que su lider ellos tambien se veian como una figura roja.

Uno a uno se arrojaron al suelo, y apenas hubieron puesto un pie en la yerba, corrieron directo a la muralla en una seccion relativamente descuidada. Con sumo cuidado avanzaron hasta una de las entradas, el la cual habia solo un par de minotauros "cuidando" una enorme puerta, la cual supusieron era la entrada principal. A un lado habia una puerta de tamaño normal para un minotauro, por lo que avanzaron hacia esta ultima para evitar llamar demasiado la atencion.

Sin duda el turno de guardia mas aburrido para los minotauros que custodiaban las entradas a la ciudad era el turno nocturno ya que nada interesante pasaba. Durante toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde hubo gran cantidad de movimiento debido a que recientemente ah habido transporte de armamento y tropas. Ur-Untomee sabia la razon, aunque no pudo verlos en persona. Su mayor anhelo era ir a la guerra que se avecinaba y subir de rango para poder salir del puesto de guardia de la entrada. Deseaba bañarse en la gloria que solo la victoria en el campo de batalla traia, y de paso, restaurar el honor de su familia y el suyo.

Su compañero de guardia, Ur-Tharnariel, llego junto a el. A Untomee le desagradaba Tharnariel, tan carente de honor, y sin embargo debia fingir todas las noches que disfrutaba de su compañia. Oh, pero en cuanto restaurara su honor, cuando regresara a ser un soldado verdadero, se libraria de el y no tendria que callarse mas lo que pensaba. ¿Y por que no se lo dijo desde el momento en el que supo que no le agradaba? Simple: no queria mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

Tharnariel le hablo y de mala gana escucho. Le dijo que habia visto movimiento cerca del muro, a unas treinta y ocho ruedas al oeste de donde ellos se encontraban, y como eran los guardias mas cercanos, era su deber investigar.

Aun sin creerle lo acomspaño a donde el indicaba, arriesgandose a que su superior pasara a su puesto, encontrandolo vacio. Y ahi si que le iria mal.

El sector del muro al que lo llevaba se encontraba a no menos de ocho ruedas del Bosque Susurrante -asi es como ellos conocian al Lomeanor debido al sonido producido por los vientos al pasar bajo los arboles-, por lo que penso que se trataba de algun animalillo pequeño. Se escucho el ruido de una ramita rompiendose. Untomee se puso alerta y tomo su hacha, mientras que Tharnariel no. Tharnariel se acerco al limite del bosque, donde la luz no llega. Se agacho buscando al responsable sospechando aun de algun animal del porte de una ardilla.

Untomee perdio el interes casi de inmediato por lo que se dispuso a regresar a su puesto antes de que su jefe viera que el y su compañero perdian el tiempo en una absurda caceria de roedores en lugar de vigilar la puerta. Volteo hacia Tharnariel para irse de ahi. Justo habia pronunciado su nombre cuando vio que era jalado hacia los arboles de una manera violenta. De nuevo tomo su hacha y se puso en posicion de ataque, seguro que sea lo que fuese lo que se llevo a Tharnariel no era una ardilla.

De entre los arboles se escucharon pasos. Del interior salieron varias siluetas casi transparentes. Se veia casi claramente a traves de ellas, y no las hubiese notado de no ser por la yerba que se aplastaba y por la ligera distorsion en frente de el. Retrocedio lentamente ante los "fantasmas". No creia mucho en esos temas, pero no se le ocurrio que fueran otra cosa. Miro a la izquierda y ahi vio mas de esos "fantasmas". Miro a la derecha y ahi tambien habia mas, y mas alla de los espectros, estaba la puerta que atravesaba la muralla. Se preparo para correr. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde deberia estar, olvidarse del asunto y evitar un regaño. Si alguien preguntaba por su compañero, alegaria que salio al baño y ya no regreso. Cuando dio el primer paso para iniciar su carrera, se vio golpeado en el rostro y dejandolo inconsciente.

Cuando Untomee desperto ya no se encontraba cerca de la muralla, sino que estaba rodeado de arboles, frente a el habia una fogata y a un lado estaba Thanariel muy golpeado, sangrando por la boca y nariz. Se sacudio como loco intentando liberarse pero no pudo, miro sus ataduras y vio que brillaban tenuamente. Escucho pasos que se aproximaban, miro en la direccion de donde provenian y ahi vio a cinco figuras encapuchadas, tres de ellas con cuernos. El de el centro se descubrio el rostro y Untomee sintio miedo. Frente a el se encontraba de pie aquel poni que años atras lo humillo junto a sus compañeros, envio a prision y que le quito el poco honor que aun tenia.

Se le hacerco inponente, se puso en cunclillas frente a el y le hablo.

-Por la cara que pusiste me imagino que me recuerdas, eso es bueno. -le dijo el poni de una manera casual -Veras, mis chicos y yo venimos de "visita", pero da la casualidad de que no conocemos el lugar. Asi que me dije: ¿por que no pedimos indicaciones? Y ahi fue cuando tu y tu amigo aparecieron. Ya le preguntamos a tu amigo en tu auscencia pero no supo decirnos lo que necesitamos. Asi que ahora te preguntare a ti. ¿Que dices?

-¡Fuhethe! -balbuceo Utomee pues estaba amordazado.

-¡Oh! Que desconsideracion de mi parte. -dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza. -Ahora si, ¿que me decias?

-Decia ¡pudrete! -bramo Utomee para despues escupirle en el rostro al poni.

El poni no contesto ni se mostro molesto. Con una mano se limpio la saliva del rostro, la agito para arrojarla al suelo y despues le puso de nuevo la mordaza.

Cuando penso que nada mas pasaria, recibio una fuerte patada patada en el rostro, no tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si para romperle la nariz y tumbarle varios dientes. Sin ninguna clase de aviso el poni ya estaba detras de el, tomandolo de un cuerno. Sintio como hacia presion en el provocandole dolor, y tras varios segundos sintio como se rompia, desembocando en una agonia inimaginable. Se tiro al suelo revolcandose de dolor, intentando gritar. En medio de su vision borrosa alcanzo a ver como el poni se acercaba para patearlo de nuevo en el rostro, oscureciendo el mundo a su alrededor.

Uno de los ponis "invisibles" salio de la maleza, giro la cabeza a los lados en busca de enemigos, y al no haber nadie cerca dio una señal a los demas indicandoles que podian salir.

Los que eran pegasos volaron a la cima del muro y tras varios segundos un par regreso, hicieron varias señas indicando que el sitio estaba despejado y volvieron a arriba. El resto -que consistia en unicornios y ponis terrestres por igual- se colocaron una especie de guantes terminados en garras metalicas, corrieron directo al muro, corrieron en vertical unos segundos y cuando no pudieron continuar de esa manera hundieron los dedos en la roca pasa asi escalar sin mayor problemas.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la cima vieron que sus compañeros alados se habian deshecho del camuflaje y miraban al frente sin atender a los llamados. Uno de ellos se acerco a Alvar, desctivo el camuflaje y cuando desvio la mirada a la ciudad se quedo profundamente sorprendido. Como pudo, llamo al resto de sus camaradas a que se acercaran. Confundidos, accedieron. Cuando estubieron junto al resto y antes de siquiera abrir la boca, quedaron igualmente sorprendidos. Las palabras aqui usadas no son suficientes para describir uma fraccion de su belleza:

A lo largo de kilometros y kilometros, mucho mas alla de donde la vista alcanzaba, se extendia una enorme ciudad. Las calles estaban iluminadas por farolas de las cuales salia una luz amarilla perfecta. Habia un monton de minotauros de todas las edades y generos paseando por las calles. Y mas alla se erguia un inponente castillo.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que habian venido a buscar estaba por ahi, entre tantos edificios de aparente importancia.

Alvar los despabilo, pues el motivo de la visita no era vacacional.

-Escuchenme todos. Obviamente la situacion ah cambiado. Es demasiado terreno el que debemos cubrir por lo que en la primera oportunidad que tengamos recargaremos las gemas, si es necesario. Si alguien se queda atras los demas siguen. De ser asi, nos veremos en el lugar en el que dejamos al par de minotauros de hace ratos. Esperaremos por un par de horas a quien se haya retrasado y si no llega a tiempo se las tendra que lidiar solo. Sea quien sea.

Avanzaron sobre el muro mirando constantemente al suelo en busca de un lugar solitario. Vieron que no habia nadie vigilando ahi arriba por lo que avanzaron sin ningun contratiempo.

Tras momentos de avanzar vieron que abajo entre dos edificios habia un callejon perfecto para bajar. Los pegasos bajaron primero. Los ponis terrestres y los unicornios se arrojaron y a medio camino de impactar con el suelo hundieron de nuevo las garras en el muro para desacelerar el descenso.

Varios llegaron directo al suelo, mientras que otros llegaron directo al techo de las construcciones. Los que toparon con el suelo subieron a los techos e iniciaron su carrera, muy a pesar suyo, sin prestar mayor atencion al entorno.

La vision cambiada les complicaba ver a detalle su entorno, pero eso era lo de menos, pues el lugar al que iban deberia ser relativamente facil de localizar. Lamentablemente para ellos no fue nada sencillo. La ciudad era por mucho mas grande de lo que pensaron y tubieron que recargar las gemas un par de veces hasta que tras horas de correr sin descanso y ocultandose de miradas indiscretas llegaron a su destino. Como todo los edificios por los que pasaron, este era de un tamaño colosal a la mirada de los invasores equestres.

Se sentian cansados y con hambre. Fueron hasta lo que parecia un hotel abandonado y entraron en el. Desde el tejado se podia ver bien la base por lo que no deberia estar muy lejos.

En el interior todos estaban descansando y comiendo y bebiendo, ya sin camuflaje ni capa. La mayoria eran anteriormente guardias nocturnos, mientras que el resto eran unos cuantos unicornios que anteriormente pertenecian a la guardia solar, un pegaso verde de crin negra y un unicornio azul de crin blanca y ojos amarillos, no tan intensos como los de un demonio, sino mas bien dorados.

Alvar bajo hasta el segundo piso y vio que todos comian o bebian mientras revisaban su equipo. De una mochila saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y vio que eran apenas las diez de la noche, asi que desidio descansar tambien pues no seguirian con su mision hasta la media noche.

Se sento junto al unicornio azul y se puso a comer en silencio. Lamentablemente no habian traido mucha comida pues no consideraron tomarse tanto tiempo, por lo que unos cuantos usando camuflaje salieron por comida, en su mayoria fruta. Sabia un poco diferente, mas acida que las frutas en Equestria, y comio apenas lo suficiente como para calmar su estomago y que no le diera problemas mas adelante. Por fortuna el agua no fue un problema.

Al llegar la media noche todos estaban en el techo de su refugio temporal, todos con la gema recien cargada en la mano. Todos al mismo tiempo activaron el camuflaje y corrieron de nuevo con el corazon latiendo con fuerza dentro del pecho, bombeando adrenalina en grandes cantidades.

El lugar tenia poca vigilancia por lo que la entrada fue facil, pero no se podria decir con certeza si asi seria en la salida.

Se dividieron en varios grupos, todos con un unicornio como minimo, y tomaron rumbos distintos.

A pesar de ser media noche, en la titanica ciudad de Caradhras habia una gran cantidad de actividad, principalmente de viajeros que tras largas jornadas de aventuras por las tierras salvajes buscan una buena posada en la cual descansar sus pesuñas un buen rato, beber alcohol, y quizas, si la oportunidad se presta, acostarse con alguna de las muy voluptuosas hembras de la raza de los minotauros.

A pesar de la enorme pasion que los minotauros sienten por las batallas, Caradhras siempre tuvo reputacion de ser muy tranquila, salvo por algunos ebrios en cantinas. Pero lo que esa noche ocurriria daria de que hablar durante un buen tiempo, si es que nada mas relevante ocurre despues.

Los minotauros por lo regular son luchadores desde el momento en que aprenden a caminar, y muy fieros al momento de la batalla. Enfrentar a uno cara a cara es dificil, pero el poco contacto que los minotauros han tenido con las naciones no ah aportado mucho en cuanto a sus costumbres, pues quienes se han topado con alguno lo han hecho con mercaderes y muy rara vez con simples bandidos, no muy diestros pero si fuertes. Por dichos motivos se hace dificil dar informes detallados.

Cerca del cuartel general de Caradhras se encuentra un enorme mercado que aun siendo mas de la media noche abre sus puertas para la venta de sus productos que sirven para fines oscuros. A diferencia de la tarde, en la noche el numero de clientes es reducido, apenas una veintena de "brujos" y "brujas" que fueron en busca de los ingredientes de sus maleficos actos. Habia todo lo que se esperaria ver a la venta en lugares parecidos: velas de colores oscuros, partes de animales extraños en botellas, hasta botellas con sustancias extrañas de dudosa procedencia.

Una colosal explosion los hizo saltar en sus lugares por la impresion, y la onda expansiva los mando directo al suelo. Confundidos, giraban en todas direcciones en busca del origen hasta que dieron con el. No muy lejos de ahi, en el cuartel general, se veia una enorme llamarada de color verde de una altura de aproximadamente cien ruedas y con forma de hongo. A esa explosion le siguio otra, y otra. Consumidos por el panico comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio, confiando en encontrar un escondite a la furia de sus dioses.

Apenas diez minutos antes, hubo movilizacion de tropas de aqui a alla, cosa que Alvar tenia en mente.

Tomaron direcciones al azar, tomando en cuenta el punto de entrada. Accidentalmente uno de ellos dejo caer una roca, poniendo en alerta a toda la base y dificultando aun mas el trabajo.

El primer grupo se escabullo a lo que parecian las barracas. En ellas habia montones de literas impecables hechas de acero. En las ultimas habia una cantidad obscena de armas de todo tipo, desde arcos y flechas hasta enormes martillos. Unos cuantos ponis se quedaron afuera montando guardia mientras que el resto colocaba un extraño instrumento parecido a un pendulo y debajo colocaron varios paquetes blancos. Repitieron el proceso en unas cuantas de las barracas restantes.

El segundo grupo llego hasta una enorme bodega de suministros de toda clase. Hubiesen tomado unos segundos en leer la bitacora que se encontraba en un estante pero les fue imposible pues estaba escrita con unas extrañas runas. Revisaron un poco el lugar y dieron con enormes barriles. Los destaparon y encontraron que era aceite como el usado en las lamparas, solo que el olor era mas potente. Al igual que sus compañeros, colocaron el extraño pendulo entre los barriles y debajo los paquetes.

Los demas grupos colo aron mas de esos extraños dispositivos por toda la base en sitios que ellos pensaron serian importantes, incluso un par cerca de las entradas.

Tal como entraron, salieron sin ser vistos y regresaron al viejo hotel abandonado. Aun con las venas llenas de adrenalina se sentaron a descansar y tal vez comer, si el alimento que aun les quedaba era suficiente.

Alvar se quito el camuflaje y llamo a uno de los soldados, el unicornio azul de crin blanca.

-Moonlight, acercate. -dijo -Dime cuanto tiempo tardaran en explotar los dispositivos.

-Aproximadamente cinco minutos, señor. -contesto sin vacilar.

-Gracias. -dijo, y cambio su atencion y cambio su atencion al resto -Muy bien cabslleros, el descanso ah terminado. Es cuestion de minutos para que todo alla vuele por los aires, asi que esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

Tras las explosiones toda la zona se volvio un infierno. Soldados iban y venian de un lado a otro totalmente desesperados, buscando la explicacion. Como pudieron, combatieron el fuego, pero les fue imposible ganar, por lo que ordenaron la evacuacion de toda la zona.

Uno de ellos miraba a todas partes, y pronto su atencion se centraba en un edificio cercano. Como loco hizo que todos los que estaban cerca miraran a donde el decia y lo que vieron les quito el aliento: sobre los edificion habia un monton de seres cubiertos con mantos y con rostros calavericos de enormes dientes afilados y ojos brillantes. Uno de ellos grito con imponente voz gutural y luego el resto le siguio, creando asi una orquesta demoniaca de desesperacion y caos.

Luego de agonizantes momentos de terror desaparecieron en medio de un torbellino de tinieblas.

Luego de tan peculiar espectaculo, los ponis que armados de coraje entraron en la magnifica Caradhras emprendian el regreso a casa. No se desprendieron de las mascaras que utilizaron para atemorizar a los desesperados que trataban de apagar el fuego, y la verdad no querian hacerlo, pues de esa manera serian recordados a partir de ahora, como el valeroso grupo de espectros ecuestres que dieron el primer golpe en una guerra que antes ni siquiera hubiesen pensado en ganar.

Ahora que Alvar lo pensaba, ese seria un buen nombre para ellos en especifico. "Espectros".

Avanzaron hasta llegar a su campamento, donde aun tenian cautivos a Untomee y a Thanariel. Los dejaron libres al cabo de un rato. Hasta ese momento no se habian quitado las mascaras y solo lo hicieron para dormir.

Partieron antes de que el sol se asomara, de nuevo enmascarados. Del sitio en donde estaban a Equestria se tomaron cinco dias en los cuales platicaban sobre la asaña realizada.

Cuando llegaron a Equestria lo hicieron directo a Canterlot, donde fueron observados con impresion y miedo, cosa que a todos les agrado de alguna manera. Y tras ser felicitados por las princesas, todos y cada uno partieron a sus respectivas casas como regalo, pues aunque no lo pareciera, habian hecho algo de gran importancia.


	13. Problem?

**I'M BACK BITCHES! XD Estuve pensando en una buena excusa para justificar todo el tiempo que me tardo en subir cada capi. pero decidi contarles la verdad: estoy estudiando el Quenya (idioma elfico creado por J.R.R. Tolkien para sus libros de El Señor de los Anillos) y la verdad esta cabron, sobre todo la pronunciacion, ademas de que planeo usar el Quenya en la mayoria de mis historias (si no es que en todas), pero bueno, ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo XD**

* * *

><p>Tras haber regresado a Equestria, una las tabernas que aún se conservaban donde vendían algo más fuerte que la sidra se llenó con la compañía que se había infiltrado en la acorazada Caradhras. Todos bebían y cantaban y reían, y los que no, se besaban con yeguas desconocidas sentadas en sus piernas y tocándose todo el cuerpo. Un par se puso a cantar con tarros de cerveza en las manos mientras se pasaban un brazo por el cuello.<br>Alvar se levantó de su lugar y camino a la puerta. Un pegaso nocturno fue tras él.

-¿A donde va, señor? -pregunto -¿No piensa festejar con nosotros?  
>-No, mi buen amigo. -contesto -Necesitare estar en mis cinco sentidos para lo que me espera. Así que, !beban ustedes, pues se lo han ganado!<p>

Alvar salió de la taberna. Le dedico una última mirada a la fachada del lugar. El Poney Pisador, rezaba el letrero. Le pareció un curioso nombre porque le recordaba un libro.

Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Canterlot. En sí, era una hermosa ciudad, muy tranquila, pero muy monótona. No sabía cómo todos aquellos ponis podían vivir en la rutina sin desesperarse. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo, acompañada por las estrellas. En medio de su caminar le llego una canción a su cabeza:

_ Si crees que todo cuanto has escuchado_

_ No tiene contigo nada que ver_

_ Estas, amigo, equivocado_

_ Párate a ver, párate a ver_

_ Todos soñamos con ser_

_ Un caballero y tener_

_ Algo por lo que luchar_

_ Y un amor que defender_

_ Si tienes un ideal, un principio_

_ Defiéndelo y aférrate a el_

_ Alguien escribió que la vida es sueño_

_ Y los sueños, sueños son_

_ Se rebelde como el mar_

_ Se noble porque al final_

_ De esta vida llevaras_

_ Tu libertad_

_ No importa cuán loco te crean todos_

_ Mantente firme, mantente en pie_

_ Buscar tu sitio, encontrarse a sí mismo_

_ Es tu misión, es la razón_

_ Grítale al cielo que no_

_ Quieres ser solo uno más_

_ Ancha es Equestria y el Sol_

_ Tu caminar guiara_

Respiro hondo y dejo que sus pies lo guiaran. Se sentía... no había palabras para definir como se sentía. Cualquiera que lo viera le diría "_¡__Anda! __¿__Como no estas feliz? Lo que has hecho no lo haría cualquiera, así que ve a festejar, o algo." _Bueno, no es que se sintiera triste, ni de lejos, pero, ¿como una nación como Equestria afrontaría la sola idea de que es posible que todo lo que conocen seria destruido por la primera guerra en solo-Celestia-sabe cuántos años? Muy mal, si se lo pensaba desde cierto ángulo. Pero sobre todo la "clase alta", tan pedante, narcisista y arrogante que no dudarían en arrojar al fuego a quien sea con tal de no perder sus riquezas materiales.  
>Cuando se dio cuenta del sitio en que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por la nostalgia. Había salido de entre los edificios y fue a parar a una pradera, y más allá, los límites del Bosque de Oro y Plata, nombre dado por el color de las hojas que siempre son amarillas y por el color blanco grisáceo de los troncos. En medio de la pradera, un cráter cubierto de césped adornaba el paisaje.<br>Fue hasta el cráter y vio que en el fondo crecían varias rosas silvestres negras, cosa que se le hizo extraño, pues se suponía que esas rosas solo crecían en el castillo. Pero bueno, muchas cosas habían cambiado en los años pasados, así que no podía asegurar nada.  
>Bajo al fondo del cráter, miro el camino por donde vino, y cayó en cuenta que era más profundo de lo que recordaba.<p>

-Y pensar que todo empezó aquí, -dijo para sí mismo - en un agujero entre un bosque hermoso y la capital de un reino. Muchas cosas han cambiado, y a la vez pocas. ¿Cual ha de ser mi destino? -levanto la mirada al cielo y la luz de la luna se vio reflejada en sus ojos -Padre, Madre, si me escuchan, por favor, díganme que hacer. Sé que he obtenido mucha experiencia en todos estos años, pero tengo dudas, y esas dudas me hacen tener miedo. Temo por mi familia. Ya los he perdido a ustedes, y no quiero perder a nadie más. Por favor, se los imploro, una señal, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que me ayude a disipar las dudas y el temor de mi corazón. -durante unos segundos nada ocurrió, y justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, una estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo. Se elevó lo suficiente y vio que se dirigía hacia el noreste, hacia unas montañas nevadas. Sonrió débilmente y susurro -Gracias, muchas gracias.

Regreso al suelo y miro un poco más las rosas. Se acercó cuidadosamente y respiro el aroma que desprendían, el cual resulto ser dulce.  
>Salió del cráter, pero en lugar de regresar al castillo fue al bosque. En esas fechas tenían aun todas sus hojas, del color del oro más puro. Era tan bello y misterioso, que el solo entrar bastaba para sentirse en otra dimensión, en un lugar totalmente tranquilo, un lugar nunca antes descubierto y por lo tanto entero.<br>Respiro profundamente. Su nariz fue inundada por el olor de la madera y la tierra húmeda. Se sintió refrescado y libre de cualquier atadura, y por unos momentos envidio a las criaturas que habitaban el bosque. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos que de nada le servían, mas no se fueron del todo, sino que una parte de ellos se alojaron de forma permanente en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al despertar vio que aún no amanecía. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, no fue incomodo dormir en un árbol. Camino de regreso, paso a un lado del rosal negro, lo pensó un poco y se llevó varias, unas para Rarity y otras para plantarlas en su jardín.

En Ponyville, en casa de Rarity, el día comienza siempre al amanecer, pero ese día inicio muy temprano para cierta alicornio adolescente. Aprovechando que su madre solía despertar hasta las nueve de la mañana, Anya se escabullo en la habitación de sus padres, paso de largo la cama donde Rarity dormía, y fue hasta el baño. Allí dentro fue hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia y lo revoloteo hasta que encontró una camisa sucia de Alvar, la tomo y salió sigilosamente de ahí.  
>Sin haberse detenido a mirar atrás entro a su habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta y se despojó de su pijama, se tumbó en su cama y empezó a tocarse mientras olía la prenda sucia. Eso lo hacía desde el día siguiente de haber hecho el amor con su padre, de alguna manera para pasar un buen tiempo en su ausencia. Todo remordimiento desapareció al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo, aun cuando solo haya sido una vez.<br>Aumento la velocidad de su mano. En su cabeza imaginaba que estaba con el semental que había despertado en ella los fuertes deseos sexuales a los que ahora estaba atada y que lo que la penetraba no eran sus dedos, sino el enorme miembro de aquel semental.  
>Estaba tan perdida en su tares, que no se dio cuenta que tocaban a su puerta hasta que la intentaron abrir. Muy asustada empezó a vestirse y sin delicadeza arrojo la camisa debajo de su cama. Abrió la puerta, y del otro lado estaba Rarity preocupada.<p>

-Ay, hija, me tenías preocupada. Mira la hora que es y tú con la puerta atrancada.  
>-Lo siento mamá.<p>

Rarity la abrazo y Anya le correspondió. Cuando estuvieron juntas, Rarity percibió un olor en el aire, olfateo a Anya y sonrió con picardía mientras que Anya se ponía nerviosa. Comenzó a insinuarle cosas un poco equivocadas mientras Anya se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y roja.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de juegos, -dijo Rarity - cámbiate y baja a desayunar que tu padre viene en camino.

Ambas yeguas compartieron un saludable desayuno y partieron a la estación de trenes. Rarity vestía un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y con el escote en la espalda. Anya tenía una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes, ambos negros, y medias rayadas roji-negras.  
>La estación no estaba muy activa esa mañana pero no estaba del todo vacía. A lo lejos se podía ver el humo que salía de la caldera de la locomotora, a aproximadamente media hora de camino. Cuando hubo llegado se fijaron en que era diferente a los demás, pues no tenía los característicos colores pastel como los de costumbre, este era negro y de diseño más sencillo y aerodinámico.<br>Del interior salían soldados de armadura negra, y algunos con una máscara con apariencia de un cráneo. De entre los soldados, vieron que Alvar salía también, aunque solo lo reconocieron por el cuerno y las alas, de no ser por eso hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Alvar caminaba tranquilamente. Debido a que la mayoría de los soldados aún estaban con resaca y no soportaban muy bien los ruidos, aplicaron un hechizo al vagón para aislarlo del ruido exterior. Pero al salir a la luz del día y ser bombardeados por los ruidos de las locomotoras maldijeron y se agarraron la cabeza por el dolor.  
>No muy lejos escucho que lo llamaban. Miro a los lados pero no vio a nadie por entre el mar de capuchas. Antes de dar otro paso, sintió como se aferraban a su torso, y vaya sorpresa se dio al ver a Anya abrazándolo. Y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que no traía sostén pues podía sentir sus pezones.<br>Aun en contra de lo que su instinto le gritaba, se quitó la máscara. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Un poco más allá de donde estaban venia Rarity, quien no se veía precisamente contenta. Cuando llego con ellos, separo a Anya de Alvar, se le acercó lentamente, y le planto una "doña cachetada". Alvar la miro a los ojos, un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, pues sospechaba lo que su esposa pensaba.

-Eres un idiota. -dijo Rarity muy calmada.

Rarity no dijo más y se fue de ahí. Tras ella iban Alvar y Anya.  
>Durante todo el camino Anya no se separó del brazo de Alvar, y este ya se empezaba a poner nervioso. De cuando en cuando, volteaba a ver a su costado y su mirada se desviaba hacia el escote en la blusa de ella, el cual dejaba mucho a la vista desde su ángulo de visión.<br>Cuando llegaron a casa, Rarity fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Alvar se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormido. Antes de conciliar el sueño, sintió un peso extra sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Anya sentada en sus piernas y moviéndose de atrás a adelante.

-¿No puedes siquiera esperar a que tu madre no esté en casa? -dijo Alvar -O cuando menos esperar a que descanse un poco.  
>-Lo siento, papi. -dijo ella ronroneando.<p>

Alvar, desde el lugar en el que estaba, tomo los pechos de Anya y los empezó a estrujar, apretándole los pezones, mientras que ella aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-Al carajo con esto. -dijo Alvar.

Sin levantarse, de su pantalón saco su miembro erecto y lo metió por debajo de la falda hasta la intimidad de Anya, quien intento gritar, pero antes de eso Alvar le metió un par de dedos a la boca.  
>Anya empezó a moverse suavemente. Esa era apenas la segunda vez que lo hacía y no estaba acostumbrada del todo a otra cosa que no fuesen sus dedos. Movía sus caderas adelante y atrás sin levantarse. Alvar le saco los dedos de la boca, los paso por los pezones endurecidos de la chica, y los bajo hasta su intimidad, donde también los paso, pero en lugar de dejarlos ahí le paso entre los flancos de ella y sin contemplaciones se los metió por el ano.<br>Anya, al sentir como esos gruesos dedos se abrían paso por su ano, abrió la boca para gemir, pero el gemido fue ahogado por la boca de Alvar. Ese beso fue diferente al de la última ocasión, pues ahora el introducía su lengua, y cayó en cuenta de que se sentía larga, al menos más de lo que se podría esperar.  
>Alvar le saco los dedos del ano, la tomo por las caderas, la levanto hasta casi sacarle el miembro y la dejo caer. Repitió el mismo acto varias veces. Por cada vez que la levantaba y la dejaba caer, ella se tapaba la boca para no gritar demasiado alto, teniendo en cuenta que no estaban solos en casa.<p>

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, -le dijo Alvar al oído -no queremos que nos atrapen.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Anya, Alvar se incorporó saliéndose de ella, la tomo en sus brazos, y desaparecieron en un torbellino negro.  
>La casa quedo en absoluto silencio. Durante unos segundos así permaneció, pero el ruido de unos pasos interrumpió la tranquilidad. Rarity venia por las escaleras, titubeo un poco, pero continuo avanzando. Fue hasta el sofá y lo olfateo un poco, el olor era inconfundible. En el piso vio un pequeño charco. Se agacho, tomo un poco con los dedos, lo observo un poco más de cerca y se metió los dedos a la boca, chupándolos despacio.<p>

-Par de idiotas. -dijo.

Fue hasta la puerta y coloco el letrero de "cerrado". Fue de vuelta al sofá mientras se iba despojando de sus ropas y se tumbó boca arriba ahí. Se llevó los dedos con los que había revisado los fluidos en el suelo hasta su intimidad y los metía y los sacaba velozmente mientras con la otra mano apretaba uno de sus pezones. El sonido de su voz gimiendo y el de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella inundaron la sala. Había perdido el control de sus actos, y ni siquiera pensó en recuperarlo, tan solo se limitó a disfrutar de ella misma. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, aumento solo un poco más el ritmo de su mano. Y cuando hubo llegado al fin al clímax, libero un gran gemido de placer que se pudo haber escuchado a varios metros de la casa. Lentamente se sacó los dedos de su intimidad, los chupo un poco y se sintió bien.

-No puedo creer que mi propia hija me quite a mi semental. -dijo para sí misma -Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Anya.


	14. Investigacion

**ASDASDASDASD !QUE ONDA GENTE¡ !YA LLEGO SU MEXICAT FAVORITO XD.**

**Ahora creo que me pase un poquito con la cantidad de diálogos, pero que mas da, ya esta hecho XD.**

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano, el sol no había salido aun y Alvar ya estaba despierto, sentado en el sofá de la sala. Desde que llego -un par de días- se la ha pasado durmiendo en el sofá, todo por haberse ido sin avisar en casa, aunque suene un poco mandilón. Se sentía un tanto confundido. Desde el día anterior, cada vez que estaba cerca de Anya y Rarity estaba cerca, esta los miraba de una manera extraña, como si sospechara de su nueva "aventura". Tal vez, solo tal vez...<br>Escucho un ruido en la ventana. Fue hasta ella y ahí estaba un murciélago relativamente más grande que uno promedio y con marcas blancas recorriéndole por el cuerpo. En su espalda tenia amarrado un pequeño tubo.

-Hola amiguito. -dijo Alvar mientras tomaba al murciélago entre sus manos -Estas un poco lejos de casa.

Lo llevo dentro y se sentó junto a él en el mueble. Miro con curiosidad la carga en su espalda y se la quitó. Dejo al murciélago en el mueble y fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió traía un par de mangos, los cuales se los dejo enfrente del murciélago y este comenzó a comerlos.

El tubo no parecía para nada en especial, no tenía ningún grabado en específico y era color verde. Lo abrió. Al igual que el exterior, el interior no tenía nada que pudiese suponer su procedencia. El contenido consistía solamente de un pequeño pergamino que en apariencia era común y corriente. Lo miro por ambos lados pero no tenía nada escrito. Su cuerno empezó a brillar con su característica aura negra y tras unos instantes la mano en la que tenía el pergamino se encendió en llamas oscuras. Cuando se hubo disipado el fuego, en su mano ya no estaba el pequeño pergamino que había llegado, sino uno de tamaño normal y con el sello de las princesas.  
>El contenido no era mucho, apenas un par de renglones. Pero en sí, era importante. Lo leyó una y otra vez sin creer lo que veía hasta que llego al punto en que pensó que no se trataba de una simple broma de sus "jefas", sino de algo verdadero.<br>Un ligero movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a un lado y vio como el murciélago lo veía con una mirada profunda e inexpresiva, y al mismo tiempo todo lo contrario. A un lado de él, solo quedaban las semillas de la fruta, sin ningún resto de comida.

-Es bueno saber que uno de los dos no ha perdido el apetito. -dijo Alvar.

El murciélago no contesto, lo miro a los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Voló hasta la cabeza de Alvar y se metió entre su crin, acurrucándose, dejando parte de su cabeza libre.  
>Alvar se levantó, fue hasta el perchero donde su capa estaba colgada y se la puso, así como sus botas y el collar. Pensó en irse sin avisar como la última vez, pero descarto esa idea, pues no quería más problemas con su esposa.<p>

Decidió despedirse por lo menos. Subía las escaleras en todo el silencio posible -aun no había reparado las escaleras por lo que rechinaban con cada paso-, pensando en lo que diría. Le parecía curioso que siendo el un soldado de gran rango le temiera a desatar la ira de su esposa, pero eso solo era una muestra del poder que una yegua puede llegar a tener sobre un semental.  
>Por fin se le ocurrió (más o menos) lo que le diría. Le diría algo así como <em>"Buenos días, cielo. No quiero molestarte, pero acaba de surgir un asunto importante del trabajo y..."<br>_Acababa de pasar la primera puerta después de las escaleras cuando un chirrido lo sobresalto. Se dio media vuelta y solo vio a Anya semidesnuda en el umbral de la puerta, súper normal.

-Me has sacado un buen susto. -susurro Alvar -¿A qué se debe que estés despierta tan temprano?

-Nada en especial. -contesto Anya -solo que tengo un calor tremendo que no me deja dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Vengo a despedirme, debo partir de inmediato a Canterlot.

-¿Puedo ir? -contesto mientras se apretaba contra Alvar.

-Te quiero lista en cinco. -dijo el tratando de mantener la compostura y siguiendo el camino a su habitación.

Se detuvo un par de segundos mirando fijamente a la puerta. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.  
>Como era de esperarse estaba totalmente oscuro, pero podía ver bien debido a su aguda visión. Todo parecía normal. Rarity dormía como si nada, absorta de lo que pasaba a escasos dos metros. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó ahí, a un lado de la yegua, admirando su bella madurez en todo su esplendor. Se hubiese perdido ahí mirándola, pero un movimiento de ella le recordó a lo que iba.<br>Con su mano empezó a moverla mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Lentamente fue despertando e hizo un sencillo hechizo de iluminación, creando una luz tenue de color azul.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Mira, pues, me ha llegado un mensaje desde Canterlot y debo partir. -contesto Alvar sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Ah, ya veo. Pues que te valla bien, cielo. -dijo, y se acomodó de nuevo para dormir.

-Por cierto, Anya vendrá conmigo.

Rarity se levantó de golpe y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. -¿Cómo? -dijo al fin de varios segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, pues me la he encontrado camino acá, se lo comente, y pues quiso ir.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio varios segundos, luego hablo. -Está bien. Iré contigo.

-Ah, qué bien que no te... espera, ¿qué? -pregunto confundido.

-Lo que has oído. Ahora, sal, bajare en un momento. -dijo Rarity mientras se levantaba y empujaba a Alvar fuera de la habitación.

Alvar se fue confundido. Sin duda era un ligerillo inconveniente, pero no quedaba nada más que hacer, así que bajo hasta la sala donde se encontró con que Anya ya estaba lista. Esa mañana se puso una blusa ajustada de mangas cortas, unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y unos zapatos deportivos, todo de color negro. Era un conjunto sensual -visto de cierta manera- pero discreto.

-Bien, ya estamos listos, partamos. -dijo Anya entusiasmada.

-Aun no, tu madre vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Ah? ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? -dijo ella decepcionada.

-No lo sé. -dijo Alvar -supongo que quiere ir de compras, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Antes de que Anya pudiese contestar, escucharon los pasos de Rarity quien se aproximaba. Para sorpresa de los alicornios, esta vez solo llevaba un par de maletas, las cuales dejo frente a Alvar. Rarity salió junto con Anya dejando retrasado a Alvar. Cuando el semental las alcanzo, ellas voltearon a verlo y vieron que además de la capa llevaba también su guadaña en la espalda. Ambas se confundieron por verlo así.

-No me gusta salir desarmado si se trata de asuntos urgentes. -contesto el a la interrogante de las yeguas.

Siguieron avanzando en medio de la fresca y oscura mañana.  
>Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, vieron que solo había un solo tren, y era el tren en el cual habían arribado a Ponyville apenas un par de días atrás. En frente de él, solo estaba el conductor, quien saludo de manera respetuosa a los recién llegados. El interior era sencillo, sin tantos lujos como los trenes civiles a los que Rarity y Anya estaban acostumbradas, por lo que les costó adaptarse a los lugares monótonos y asientos apenas cómodos.<p>

El tren militar, a diferencia de los civiles, tardo menos tiempo, apenas un par de horas.  
>Llegaron cuando el sol apenas se empezaba a levantar sobre el horizonte. En la estación de trenes de Canterlot los esperaban un pequeño grupo de guardias diurnos, quienes los escoltaron hasta el castillo.<br>Cuando llegaron al castillo los llevaron directo a la sala del trono donde les esperaban -aunque en realidad solo esperaban a Alvar-. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de los recién llegados, en ese instante los guardias los dejaron ahí, solos. Se quedaron solos durante aproximadamente quince minutos, Alvar de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a Rarity y Anya sentada en el piso recargada en sus piernas.  
>Detrás de ellos escucharon que las puertas se abrían. Voltearon a ver quién venia, viendo que se trataba de la princesa Celestia. Rarity y Anya hicieron una reverencia y Alvar se quedó firme con los brazos a los costados. La princesa pidió que se incorporaran, y así lo hicieron de inmediato.<p>

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo. -saludo la princesa.

-El placer es todo nuestro, su Majestad. -dijo cortésmente Rarity.

-Me gustaría seguir con todos los protocolos sociales, pero tenemos un asunto importante. -dijo la princesa. -Síganme.

La princesa los guio fuera del salón y por los pasillos durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Ahí, ella llamo a uno de los mayordomos para llevar el equipaje de Rarity a una habitación.  
>Dentro de la biblioteca estaba la princesa Luna junto a una alicornio rosada desconocida para Alvar, pero al juzgar por su apariencia, no cabía duda alguna de que se trataba de alguien importante.<p>

-Creo prudente presentarte a quien nos acompaña, Alvar. -dijo la princesa Luna. -Ella es nuestra sobrina, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

Alvar hizo una reverencia. -Es un honor conocerla, princesa.

-Igualmente. -dijo. -Pero llámame solo Cadence, si no es mucha molestia.

-De ninguna manera. -dijo incorporándose.

-Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, es momento de tratar los asuntos importantes a los que hemos venido. -dijo la princesa Celestia.

Se adentraron aún más en la biblioteca. Por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que por fuera parecía, pues caminaron durante media hora entre libreros repletos. Llegaron a un punto en el que la iluminación de las ventanas no alcanzaba, por lo que las princesas y Alvar iluminaron el camino con magia.  
>Poco a poco la apariencia de los libros fue cambiando: de las coloridas pastas a oscuras y monótonas, sin ninguna ilustración, solo el título y nada más.<br>El lugar era muy tétrico. Rarity y Anya iban tomadas de los brazos de Alvar. Un poco más adelante se veía la luz de una vela que se encontraba doblando en la esquina próxima a donde estaban. Cuando giraron en la esquina vieron que era un camino sin salida, pero además que ahí estaba el resto de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Todas se alegraron de verla y fueron a saludarla, menos Pinkie que exploto de la alegría -literalmente-.

-Muy bien, díganme si encontraron algo más. -dijo la princesa Celestia.

-No mucho. -dijo Twilight -Solo encontramos algunas referencias al Imperio de Cristal y una enorme biblioteca que perteneció al Rey Sombra.

-Que mal. Por ahora solo muéstrale el libro que encontramos a Alvar.

-¿A Alvar? -pregunto confundida.

-Sí. -contesto la princesa -Si mi memoria no me falla, el estudio varias lenguas antiguas durante sus estudios, tal vez él pueda leerlo.

-Está bien. -dijo Twilight no muy confundida mientras entregaba el libro.

Alvar leyó durante unos momentos en silencio mientras abría un poco más los ojos sorprendido. -Este libro habla sobre una magia muy antigua y ahora olvidada que tiene sus orígenes al menos mil años antes de la fundación de Equestria.

La princesa Celestia se sobresaltó. -Sera mejor que hablemos de esto en un lugar más iluminado. -dijo mientras se retiraba con los demás siguiéndola.

Se retiraron en silencio con Alvar en la retaguardia.  
>Regresaron directamente a la parte principal de la biblioteca, donde había una muy buena iluminación. Alvar puso el libro que traía cargando en una mesa grande y despejada e inmediatamente se vio rodeado por el resto del grupo que quería mirar el contenido. La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente. Lentamente abrió el libro en la primera página. En lugar de tener los caracteres de la escritura equestre, tenía otros muy distintos.<br>Alvar siguió leyendo en silencio provocando una mayor tensión en el resto de sus acompañantes. Luego de varios minutos, Alvar hablo.

-Esto será un poco complicado, así que necesito que se alejen un par de pasos. -dijo, y todas obedecieron.

Alvar cerró los ojos y disminuyo el ritmo de su respiración, relajándose. Abrió los ojos de golpe y estos resplandecían de color verde a la vez que su cuerno y sus manos se cubrían por un resplandor negro. Cadence, reconociendo el tipo de magia que Alvar usaba, retrocedió asustada al igual que Anya, pero ambas fueron tranquilizadas por la princesa Celestia.

-Tranquilas, -susurro Celestia -él sabe lo que hace, no se asusten.

Alvar levanto lentamente las manos levitando el libro que por la magia que actuaba en él se abrió de golpe hasta la mitad. Su crin y cola empezaron a ondear y tomaron, durante el lapso de tiempo que duro el hechizo, la apariencia de humo muy negro y denso. Cerró las manos de golpe y el libro fue destruido en el acto y en su lugar apareció una llave plateada, la cual cayó al suelo.  
>Con la misma lentitud que al comienzo, bajo las manos mientras sus ojos, crin y cola regresaban a la normalidad. Se sintió enormemente cansado y un repentino mareo lo obligo a caer de rodillas mientras respiraba un poco agitado. Las chicas -siendo Rarity y Anya las primeras- corrieron hasta el semental y lo ayudaron a sentarse en una silla. La princesa Celestia fue hasta él, apareció un pequeño frasco y le dio a beber el contenido. En cuanto se hubo acabado el líquido se sintió con fuerzas renovadas, inhalo profundamente y se levantó estirándose como si se acabara de despertar por la mañana. En el momento en el que se estiraba, Cadence noto que algo se movió en la espalda del semental.<p>

-Oye, Celestia, ¿que era eso? -pregunto Alvar.

-Solo era un pequeño proyecto en el que estuve trabajando. -contesto la princesa.

-¿Entonces solo me usaste como sujeto de pruebas? Que mala eres. -dijo con fingida tristeza y luego hablo más serio -Bueno, ahora el negocio al que venimos. -fue por la llave y la inspecciono.

-¿Y que nos puedes decir de esa llave? -pregunto Twilight curiosa.

-Pues que sacarla fue más sencillo de lo que me esperaba. Supongo que en su momento el Rey Sombra confiaba con que nadie más que el usaría magia negra. Y en el caso de que fuese lo contrario, supongo que los convirtió en sus secuaces o los elimino, además de que casi nadie sabía leer durante su gobierno, mucho menos un sistema de escritura tan complejo como este. Sea lo que sea, no conto con que el equipo bueno tendría un Nephilim como aliado.

-¿Un qué? -pregunto Cadence.

-¿No sabe nada acerca de los Nephilim? -pregunto Alvar, a lo que obtuvo una negación con la cabeza. Volteo a mirar a las princesas y estas asintieron con la cabeza. -Está bien, será mejor que se siente pues esta es una historia un poco larga.

Alvar comenzó a contar la historia desde el momento en el que se adentraron en el castillo. No omitió nada. Durante la parte en la que casi mata a Chrysalis, Cadence intento levantarse, pero la princesa Luna coloco una mano en su hombro e indico que siguiera escuchando. Durante el resto de la historia Cadence se limitó a escuchar al semental. Cuando Alvar concluyo su historia, Cadence se quedó pensativa.

-Se me hace demasiado increíble tu historia. -dijo aun escéptica la princesa Cadence. -¿Como sé que todo eso es verdad?

-¿A caso no le basta con la palabra de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna?

-Sinceramente... no.

-Bueno, supongo que si estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo creería. -dijo, y se rasco la nuca -Pero como dicen en mis tierras: una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Alvar se levantó, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y pidió que se alejaran un poco más. Tomo la guadaña y la puso en el suelo en posición vertical sin que perdiera el equilibrio. Se quitó la capa, la boto en la mesa más cercana y extendió al máximo sus alas, causando que Cadence diera un pequeño salto en su asiento por la impresión. El collar empezó a resplandecer y un torbellino negro lo cubrió por completo. Cuando se disipo, el portaba la armadura, con el típico resplandor oscuro en los hombros y manos.

-¿Esto es suficiente prueba, princesa? -dijo Alvar, a lo que Cadence asintió boquiabierta con la cabeza.

Habiendo disipado toda duda en la princesa Cadence, se quitó la armadura y se puso de nuevo la capa y la guadaña.

La princesa Celestia, al ver que ya nada quedaba por hacer ahí, los guio de vuelta al exterior.  
>Se quedaron por varias horas en la sala principal deliberando que era lo que quedaba por hacer. Aún era temprano -no más de medio día- por lo que aun nadie había desayunado, así que las princesas ordenaron un pequeño festín para apaciguar los estómagos rugientes. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la mesa nadie hablo, todos tenían la mirada fija en la comida.<br>Ocasionalmente, la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y Alvar intercambiaban palabras en una extraña lengua, a pesar de que hacían sentir excluido al resto del grupo.

Un par de horas después del desayuno en el castillo, la princesa Cadence, las mane 6, Anya y Alvar esperaban al tren que los llevaría al Imperio de Cristal, más allá de las heladas montañas.  
>Contrario a la mañana, el tren en ese momento era uno de los "normales" a petición de las princesas, por lo que tardo más tiempo del que se tardaría un tren militar.<br>Una de las cabinas había sido arreglada específicamente para la princesa Cadence, pero le pidió a Twilight y sus amigas que la acompañaran, dejando solos a Anya y a Alvar -muy al pesar de Rarity, quien no quería dejarlos solos por obvias razones-.  
>En una cabina cercana a la del grupo de la princesa, padre e hija se situaban junto a la ventana, Alvar pegado a esta y Anya abrazándolo. En varias ocasiones, la joven alicornio apretaba con delicadeza y por encima del pantalón la entrepierna del alicornio mayor, pero él no prestaba atención a las caricias de su hija, sino que se perdía en el paisaje cambiante tras la ventana. Veía como tras el tren la ciudad se empequeñecía, mientras que delante las montañas aparecían y crecían con cada kilómetro que avanzaban.<p>

Por fin habían abandonado las verdes tierras de Equestria y se habían adentrado en la blancura del frio invernal del norte.  
>Varias veces Anya le estuvo hablando, pero no prestaba atención. Toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia las montañas y el paso entre ellas que los llevaría a su destino. Recordó la experiencia que tuvo varias noches atrás. Visualizo mentalmente todos los sucesos; la trayectoria de la estrella sugería que se trasladaba hacia el noreste, recordó un mapa de Equestria y sus vías ferroviarias, y casualmente iban a donde se dirigió la estrella en aquella ocasión.<p>

-¡Papá! -grito Anya.

-¿Ah? ¿Que pasa? -dijo confundido.

-Nada. Solo que te estoy hablando desde hace ratos y no me escuchas.

-Lo siento. -dijo el -Solo... solo admiraba el paisaje. Me recuerda a mi antiguo hogar. -dijo nostálgico -¿Que me querías decir?

-Pues estaba pensando si podríamos tener un momento agradable en lo que llegamos. -dijo ella provocativamente.

-Por más que quisiera no podemos. -dijo el -Estamos a no más de metro y medio del resto y solo nos separa una pared de madera. Además, no eres muy callada que digamos.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres muy ruidosa. A eso me refiero.

Anya solo hizo pucheros por el comentario de su padre.  
>Estuvieron varias horas viajando por el imperturbable paisaje blanco hasta que a la distancia empezó a surgir una enorme cúpula. Alvar la miraba asombrado, pues era de proporciones inimaginables.<br>El lugar al que se le podría llamar "estación" solo era una plataforma de madera en medio de tanta nieve. Alvar fue el primero en salir y revisar el entorno, pero no vio nada importante. Empezaron a salir las demás. Todas llevaban ropas abrigadoras a excepción de Anya, quien no había traído más ropa que la que traía puesta, por lo que Alvar se quitó su capa y se la tendió a ella, quien dudosamente la acepto.

-¿Y que te pondrás tú? -pregunto ella preocupada.

-Nada, así estoy bien. -contesto el con naturalidad -Pero anda, póntela.

Anya se puso la capa no muy segura de hacerlo. Cuando la tomo, pensó que le quedaría demasiado grande -Alvar media casi dos metros y era robusto, mientras que Anya media cerca del metro con setenta y era delgada- pero cuando se la fue poniendo noto que le quedaba a la perfección. Le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y le quedaba casi pegada al cuerpo. Sorprendentemente no sentía ni pizca de frio. Muy levemente percibió el olor corporal de su padre impregnado en la prenda y se estremeció, pero logro disimularlo.  
>Cuando estuvieron a punto de marchar, Alvar noto un movimiento a no más de cien metros de donde estaban. Agudizo el oído pero el sonido del viento no dejaba que le llegara ruido alguno. Una vez más vio movimiento, pero más cerca. Se adelantó al grupo, tomo su guadaña, y se puso en alerta mientras escrutaba el paisaje. Un ligero olor a café llego hasta él. Empezó a cargar magia y creo una onda que salió disparada hacia adelante. Fue hasta donde vio que fue el impacto. Ahí, entre la nieve, un poni encapuchado yacía. Empezó a moverse levemente y Alvar puso la hoja de la guadaña en el cuello del poni. Este alzo las manos temeroso y muy lentamente las llevo hasta la capucha y se la quitó, mostrando que se trataba de un poni de cristal con armadura de guardia.<br>Sin cambiar su mirada fría quito la guadaña del cuello del pobre semental y lo ayudo a pararse. En silencio regresaron con las yeguas, quienes por la cantidad de nieve no pudieron ver nada de lo que pasaba. En el momento en que llegaron el guardia se arrodillo frente a la princesa Cadence.

Encabezando la compañía, el guardia los guiaba. En segundo lugar iba la princesa con las mane 6 a sus lados, y en la retaguardia iba Alvar. Se tomaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar al domo mágico. Cuando lo atravesaron el paisaje cambio drásticamente: del frio y salvaje paramo nevado a una soleada ciudad, y en el centro, un enorme castillo blanco se erguía imponente.  
>Alvar silbo impresionado, pues desde hace ya varios años tenía ganas de ir ahí. Todos los ponis tenían apariencia cristalina pero no transparente. Se miró a el mismo y vio que también se veía como si estuviera hecho de cristal.<p>

-Sean bienvenidos al Imperio de Cristal. -dijo Cadence al ver las caras de asombro en los alicornios.

Antes de ir directamente al castillo, la princesa Cadence les dio un pequeño recorrido por los lugares que ella juzgo más relevantes. Cada poni con que se cruzaban hacia una reverencia a su princesa y esta -con suave y cálida voz- les regresaba el saludo.  
>Cuando llegaron al castillo vieron que la entrada estaba Shining Armor vistiendo una armadura dorada con detalles morados -parecida a la que usaba como capitán de la guardia real en Canterlot-. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Alvar frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, mientras que Alvar pasaba a un lado suyo sin dirigir palabra alguna. Armor gruño por lo bajo sintiéndose ofendido por la actitud del alicornio, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando llegaron a él su esposa y su hermana. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos que envolvieron al alicornio. El sabía que el había embarazado a las princesas Celestia y Luna, y no podía evitar pensar que pasaría lo mismo con Twilight y Cadence, tal vez no en un futuro próximo.<br>Cuando hubieron llegado al interior, su esposa llamo a unos mayordomos, quienes se llevaron todo el equipaje que cargaban. El alicornio estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Cadence se le adelanto.

-Sé que quisieran empezar ahora mismo con la misión que la princesa Celestia les ha puesto, -dijo ella causando que Alvar asintiera -pero no lo haremos. Por hoy descansaran y comerán, y mañana, después del desayuno, podrán iniciar lo que han venido a hacer.

Todos los invitados se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y Armor bufo molesto. Cadence noto esto y se confundió, puesto que eso no era normal en él.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño? -pregunto ella preocupada.

-No es nada cielo. -dijo el restándole importancia al asunto.

-Claro que tienes algo, así que dímelo, que me preocupas.

Armor la miro un momento sorprendido. -Es solo... que ese tipo no me agrada. No confió en el.

-¿Alvar? ¿Por qué no confías en el? Si mis tías dicen que es de fiar es porque deben tener razones. ¿No lo crees?

-Tengo mis razones. ¿Por qué no mejor subimos a la alcoba y te doy la bienvenida? -le dijo el al oído.

-Parece que alguien está animado. -dijo ella mientras se retiraba contoneando las caderas.

Armor y Cadence se retiraron y el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio. El cristal que se encontraba en la cima del respaldo del trono empezó a resplandecer, mientras que en el exterior del domo una furiosa tormenta se desataba.


	15. Segador

**ADSADSADSADSDASD ¡POR FIN ULTIMO CAPITULO! XD**

* * *

><p>Era de noche en el lejano Impero de Cristal. Todo el castillo estaba en absoluto silencio... o al menos casi todo.<br>En la cima, en la alcoba real, se escuchaban fuertes gemidos. Dentro de ella los príncipes pasaban una acalorada velada. La princesa estaba acostada boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas mientras el príncipe la penetraba con furia, incluso se le veía ligeramente molesto.  
>Cadence se sentía desfallecer por tanto placer. Sabía que su marido estaba molesto, y si la molestia hacia que la montara más duro... pues que se molestara más seguido. Armor se salió de ella, la puso en cuatro y la penetro de golpe. Sentía que su coño se derretía por todo el calor.<p>

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Hazlo así, duro! -gritaba Cadence mientras Armor la follaba.  
>-Prométeme que serás mía. Solo mía. -le decía Armor.<br>-¡Si amor! ¡Solo tuya! -decía extasiada.  
>-Prométeme que jamás te entregaras a ese maldito alicornio.<br>-¡¿Qué?! -dijo confundida, e incluso molesta mientras se separaba de Armor -¡¿Todo esto es por tus estúpidos celos?! -Armor no contesto -¿Sabes qué? Mejor sal de la habitación.  
>-Pe-pero cariño, yo...<br>-¡Que salgas!

Shining Armor se vistió y salió. Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos oscuros. Se sentía profundamente arrepentido por lo que había dicho allá atrás, pues había hablado sin pensar, segado por una combinación de placer y odio por el alicornio. No quería que se acercara a su hermana ni a su esposa. De hecho, no quería que estuviera cerca de ninguna yegua que el conociera. Ya había mancillado a las princesas de Equestria, y solo-Celestia-sabe a cuantas otras.  
>Salió hasta el jardín a tomar aire fresco que en esos momentos necesitaba, pues de lo contrario podría hacer una locura. Aunque, después de todo, él era la máxima autoridad -además de Cadence- en el Imperio de Cristal, e hiciese lo que hiciese nadie se enteraría, y de lo contrario, podría alegar que fue en defensa propia, pues del alicornio nada conocían, mientras que él era conocido y querido por todos en el Imperio.<br>Más allá, debajo de un árbol de manzanas, estaba el motivo de sus molestias. Estaba sentado recargado en el tronco del árbol mientras miraba las estrellas. No quería cruzar palabra alguna, así que empezó a retirarse en silencio, hasta que él le hablo.

-Huyendo de los problemas, como siempre, Armor. -le dijo Alvar sin voltear.  
>Shining no contesto, pues pensaba que así se libraría. No fue así.<br>-No intentes disimular, sé que estas ahí. Tu olor no es precisamente el que se esperaría de un jardín. -Armor, al comprender a lo que se refería, camino hacia él.  
>-Dirígete a mí con respeto, pues soy el príncipe de esta nación, por lo que...<br>-Me importa un carajo lo que seas. -le dijo con calma -Solo respeto a los que me respetan y me arrodillo ante los que son dignos. Y tú no entras en ninguna de las categorías. -del interior salió la voz de Rarity, quien llamaba al alicornio. -Bueno, por más que me gustaría seguir aquí jodiendote, tendré que dejarte, pues me necesitan allá. -dijo mientras se levantaba y se retiraba.  
>-¡Detente! -ordeno Armor, a lo que Alvar se detuvo sin voltear. -Dime, ¿quien te crees, que te das el lujo de insultar a un príncipe?<br>-Primero que nada, -dijo -no estás preparado para saber quién soy yo. Y segundo, tu solo eres un unicornio de pacotilla prejuicioso que parece que el titulo le queda grande.

Alvar se fue sin decir más, dejando solo a Shining Armor que se ponía rojo de la ira. Quería vengarse por eso y por otras tantas cosas más, pero debía planearlo todo muy bien, pues no quería quedar mal ante su pueblo.

El día llego de nuevo. En el comedor todos compartían el desayuno, a excepción de Shining Armor. Twilight noto eso y le pregunto a Cadence por su hermano, a lo que ella le hizo saber que no sabía dónde estaba -y por poco le dice que no le interesaba saber dónde se encontraba-.  
>Alvar estaba sentado a la izquierda y a tres asientos de la princesa. A sus costados estaban Rarity y Anya, y curiosamente tenían sus asientos ligeramente corridos quedando de esa manera más cerca del alicornio. A ellas dos se les veía tranquilas mientras desayunaban mientras que Alvar se veía nervioso, y cada vez que lo veían de reojo se estremecía ligeramente.<br>Ahora se preguntaran ¿que fue lo que paso que Alvar se encuentra tan nervioso con su esposa e hija tan cerca? La respuesta a esa interrogante es un tanto complicada. Hay muchas cosas que por muy buenas que sean los sementales quisieran olvidar después, y este narrador no es nadie para andar ventilando la privacidad del protagonista de esta historia -no es cierto, de hecho-.

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron directo a la sala del trono. Arriba del trono estaba un cristal. Twilight, recordando el procedimiento que uso aquella vez, lanzo un rayo de magia negra hasta el cristal, revelando el camino hasta el antiguo hogar del Rey Sombra.  
>Descendieron en silencio la escalinata de caracol con Alvar y la princesa Cadence por delante. El aire olía a humedad por todas partes y poco a poco la luz de la superficie se fue atenuando hasta que tuvieron que iluminarse con magia. La primera vez que Twilight fue ahí el camino pareció corto pues había tropezado y caído rápidamente, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario pues ahora caminaban.<br>Luego de interminables minutos llegaron al fondo, y ahí -como la última vez- la puerta se movía de un lado a otro cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Twilight lanzo de nuevo un rayo de magia negra que impacto en la puerta haciendo que se detuviera y se colocara en su lugar original. Se acercó lentamente dispuesta a abrir la puerta como aquella vez. Su mano estaba a apenas un par de centímetros cuando Alvar la detuvo.  
>Alvar retiro suavemente la mano de Twilight y le pidió que se hiciera más para atrás. De su bolsillo saco la llave plateada y la acerco a la cerradura.<br>Un sudor frio comenzó a brotar de él. Un sentimiento de nerviosismo se introdujo en el con cada centímetro que se acercaba a la puerta, como si del otro lado hubiese un monstruo de épocas olvidadas ya hace mucho y con el poder de acabar con todo.  
>El mecanismo del cerrojo sonó alto, como si en lugar de una puerta fuese una bóveda lo que estuvieran abriendo. Muy lentamente la puerta empezó a abrirse sola, un haz de luz rojiza salió por el otro lado. Cuando se abrió del todo vieron que del otro lado había una enorme biblioteca, los estantes eran tan altos que no alcanzaban a ver la cima, y los corredores eran tan largos que aun con la aguda visión de Alvar era imposible saber que había más allá de donde sus ojos les permitían ver.<p>

Entraron con sumo cuidado. El aire olía diferente, a papel, obviamente.  
>Cuando todos entraron, Alvar y Twilight miraron boquiabiertos la infinita cantidad de libros que ahí había. Eran tantos, que aun a un alicornio le parecería que jamás acabaría de leerlos. Twilight se acercó al primer librero y tomo el primer libro que vio, lo abrió pero no entendió ni una "palabra" de las que ahí estaban escritas, por lo que se lo paso a Alvar para que intentara descifrarlo.<br>Alvar leyó el libro por unos segundos y luego lo regreso a Twilight argumentando que se trataba de un viejo libro de magia.

En la superficie, Armor caminaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza agachada mientras pensaba. Quería bajar con su esposa pero sabía que si lo hacia su esposa se molestaría.  
>A su alrededor había varios guardias, los llamo en el caso de que se decidiera a bajar. Por fin se decidió a descender. Ordeno a los guardias que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.<br>Bajaron lentamente la escalinata sin decir ni una palabra, pues no sabían que decir. La puerta estaba abierta y entraron sin problema alguno, y estando adentro se quedaron completamente maravillados ante la visión que tenían. Armor los despabilo y ordeno continuar.  
>Maravillados y temerosos, caminaron por la infinidad de pasillos. Conforme avanzaron notaron que había una especie de rastro que consistía en montones de libros apilados en forma de pirámide y con una separación de diez metros la una de la otra. Miraron al techo en busca de alguna referencia. El techo estaba encantado y parecía que había nubes.<br>Siguieron el rastro durante un rato más sin ninguna variación en el paisaje más que la ya vista. Todo estaba muy callado y eso ponía nervioso al grupo.  
>Armor parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro era lo opuesto. No sabía a donde lo llevaba el rastro y estaba preocupado. Durante todo el camino ignoro a las voces de los soldados que le llamaban por más indicaciones. En un momento sintió que el aire era más frio -cuando anteriormente se sentía tibio- y sintió un escalofrió acompañado de un mal presentimiento. Se conectó de nuevo al mundo real pero no parecía haber nada anormal, pero el frio aun seguía ahí, como si la muerte estuviese rondando muy cerca de ellos.<br>Conto a todos los guardias que lo rodeaban y para su alivio estaban todos. Todos miraban constantemente a su alrededor en busca de amenaza alguna. Justo cuando pensaban que no pasaría nada, una hoja curveada metálica apareció de uno de los pasillos contiguos directo al cuello del soldado que estaba en la delantera, apoyando el filo en el cuello del semental. Todos los soldados -e inclusive Shining Armor- se prepararon para atacar, todos con las espadas y lanzas en manos y con los cuernos listos para disparar.

Lentamente la hoja se separó del pobre y asustado semental y se retiró, segundos después se escucharon unos pasos. El guardia que estuvo a punto de morir retrocedió mientras que el dueño del arma se acercaba. El resto se preparó para atacar en el momento en que el atacante se asomara.  
>Lo primero que vieron de su atacante fue una bota, luego otra, y finalmente apareció por completo. Antes de siquiera mirar de quien se trataba dispararon rayos desde los cuernos y los pegasos y ponis terrestres se lanzaron al ataque con las espadas y lanzas por delante. Impactaron primero los rayos, generando una densa nube de humo blanco que impidió que vieran más allá de dos metros. Luego, las armas de acero chocaron con algo enfrente de ellos y resonaron con un fuerte ruido metálico.<br>Los soldados que se lanzaron al ataque fueron despedidos por los aires un par de segundos después de haber corrido a la nube, volaron varios metros e impactaron en los libreros. Una fuerte corriente de viento disipo el humo e hizo retroceder a los ponis que aún se mantenían de pie.

Frente a ellos estaba Alvar con la guadaña en las manos y con una fría mirada de asesino en sus ojos. Cuando el vio que se trataba de soldados ponis se colocó la guadaña en su espalda y dio media vuelta mientras se retiraba y les decía que le siguieran.  
>Tras Alvar iba el grupo de soldados con Shining Armor en medio de ellos. Armor le gritaba e insultaba, pero Alvar ni se inmutaba ante las palabras del unicornio.<br>Llegaron a una sección de la biblioteca exactamente igual al resto. Alvar hizo que el resto se detuviera y el avanzo un poco más, golpeo tres veces un librero pero no pasó nada. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, interrumpido tras unos segundos por el sonido que produce el uso de magia. El paisaje frente a ellos empezó a distorsionarse y como si fuese una cortina empezó a descender, dejando ver que del otro lado estaba el resto de las chicas. Todas se extrañaron por la presencia de los soldados, sobre todo Cadence que vio primero a Shining Armor.

Shining Armor se acercó a Cadence, pero fue recibido por una sonora bofetada que lo dejo paralizado con su mano en la mejilla. Cadence se sentía profundamente decepcionada por la falta de confianza del semental y furiosa por otro lado. No le dijo nada, pues no había nada que decir, y fue a un lado de Alvar quien leía un libro.  
>Shining vio con enojo y tristeza como su esposa se iba junto al alicornio en lugar de estar a su lado, como debería de ser. Le dolía verlos así, uno al lado del otro. Obviamente no hacían otra cosa sino ver los libros, pero en el estado en el que estaba el unicornio, pensaba que hablaban sobre ellos dos, y con cada instante que pasaba, sentía su odio crecer cada vez más.<p>

Alvar y Cadence estuvieron un buen tiempo buscando libros que fueran relevantes. Bueno, quien buscaba era Alvar pues era el único del grupo que podía leerlos mientras que Cadence usaba un hechizo para guardarlos y poder llevárselos. El hechizo parecía sencillo pues consistía básicamente en crear una especie de abertura en la fina tela del espacio-tiempo, nada más lejos de la verdad, pues para la primera vez requería una gran cantidad de magia para abrirla y cerrarla, el resto de las veces era más sencillo y no agotaba tanta magia.  
>Luego de una hora de constante movimiento en busca de libros, convinieron que eran suficientes -habían tomado cerca de cien libros- y que ya era hora de partir. Al principio todo iba normal, absolutamente en silencio. Pero al dar vuelta en una esquina vieron algo que los dejo impactados. A cien metros de ellos estaba una criatura enorme, a la distancia parecía medir treinta metros y parecía un dragón completamente negro y de ojos blancos, era tanta su negrura que incluso parecía estar hecho de una materia negra completamente lisa sin ningún rasgo típico como lo son las escamas.<br>En cuanto la criatura los vio, rugió estruendosamente y empezó a corres hacia ellos.

Alvar no sabía si enfrentarlo o correr. Si lo enfrentaba podría al menos comprar tiempo para los demás, pero no sabía nada de la criatura y existía la posibilidad de que muriera inmediatamente. Decidió que lo mejor sería correr. El podría llegar rápidamente a la salida pues su entrenamiento lo había hecho sumamente veloz, pero el resto no podía correr como el por lo que se atrasaría.  
>La princesa y las chicas corrían a la cabeza, siendo seguidas por los soldados, Shining Armor y Alvar en la retaguardia. Tras una vuelta apareció la puerta a casi doscientos metros. Estaban cerca, pero no tanto. La criatura apareció por donde dieron vuelta, se deslizo, pero regreso rápidamente al camino rugiendo y aturdiendo ligeramente al grupo.<br>A medio camino vieron que la puerta se empezaba a cerrar por si sola. Al principio de la carrera sentían que los corazones les explotaría en el pecho, pero ahora sentían que se detenía.

-¡Todos a un lado! -grito Alvar.

Todos se apartaron de su camino dejando una brecha en medio del pasillo. Sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, tomo su guadaña y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la lanzo. La guadaña salió volando rápidamente mientras giraba como un bumerang. El arma llego hasta la puerta quedando el mango apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la hoja en la puerta.  
>Alvar volteo unos instantes y vio que la criatura estaba peligrosamente cerca. Se detuvo deslizándose momentáneamente sobre sus pies encarando a la bestia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como estaban a escasos tres metros de la puerta. Regreso toda su atención al frente y vio que la criatura estaba prácticamente en su cara. Planto firmemente sus pies en el suelo y espero a que el impacto llegara.<p>

Por fin habían cruzado la puerta de salida de la biblioteca. Se sentían desfallecer por tan fuertes emociones y sus corazones les latían con furia. Anya se sentó en el suelo completamente cansada pero aliviada de que hubiesen salido de aquella pesadilla. Miro con detenimiento a quienes habían salido y vio que su madre y el resto de sus amigas estaban a salvo -Fluttershy no paraba de temblar y era abrazada por sus amigas-, igual que los príncipes y los soldados, pero ni rastro de su padre. Miro de nuevo la puerta y vio que aun seguía abierta, y más allá, Alvar mantenía a raya a la criatura lo más que podía sosteniéndolo por el hocico.  
>Anya se levantó presurosa por ayudar a Alvar a que regrese, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la puerta, fue detenida por unos brazos anaranjados. Empezó a moverse de una manera caótica para liberarse del agarre, y lo logro, pero fue tomada de nuevo esta vez por todas las mane 6. Rarity estuvo a punto de correr también hacia Alvar, pero a diferencia de su hija, ella pensó un poco mejor las cosas y en lugar de entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca se quedó a cuidar de su hija, tal como Alvar lo hubiese querido.<br>Era tanta la determinación de Anya por ir a ayudar a Alvar, que una parte en su interior empezó a despertar. Esa parte que surgía de su interior le fue dada como herencia de su padre antes de nacer, desde en el momento en que su existencia inicio en el vientre de su madre. Usando una enorme fuerza bruta se deshizo de sus captoras e inmediatamente corrió de vuelta al interior de la biblioteca en auxilio de su padre sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerla en su momentánea locura.

Mientras tanto, Alvar sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el encuentro de fuerzas en el que competía contra la monstruosidad, pues por cada paso que el daba retrocedía dos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría así.  
>Hasta sus oídos llegaron los gritos de las chicas. Por un momento no presto atención pues tenía asuntos un poco más importantes, como la cosa que quería devorarlo, pero en cuanto escucho que gritaban el nombre de su hija se sintió terriblemente preocupado. Aun en contra de lo que debía hacer, volteo de vuelta a la puerta y ahí vio que Anya venia corriendo, pero entre todo eso, alcanzo a divisar que sus ojos emitían un leve resplandor carmesí parecido al de Illyasviel, pero ese no era el momento de recuerdos, por un lado la criatura ganaba terreno rápidamente y por el otro Anya se acercaba rápidamente y no precisamente a saludar.<br>Decidió que era momento de acabar con eso. Entre sus recuerdos hubo un par de ellos que le servirían, el primero de un hechizo de magia arcana que ya había usado contra Spike tiempo atrás y el otro fue de otro hechizo de magia arcana que vio en uno de tantos libros de esa biblioteca.  
>Juzgó conveniente encargarse primero de Anya. Soltó solo un brazo -deteniendo a la criatura solo con el otro brazo- y lo apunto a Anya, quien estaba cada vez más cerca. Intento concentrarse lo más que pudo y recito un hechizo en una lengua ajena a Equestria.<p>

-¡Repelish Forceum! -grito el mientras apuntaba con la mano a Anya.

Anya salió disparada de regreso directo a la puerta y al impactar quedo ligeramente aturdida, por lo que se levantó en cuanto pudo y camino de vuelta a la puerta. En cuanto a Alvar, las cosas no iban muy bien. Por haber liberado uno de sus brazos perdió un buen tramo del camino y ahora estaban a menos de veinte metros de la salida. Junto una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno y la libero directo a los ojos de la bestia, dejándola ciega por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho el para retroceder hasta quedar a cinco metros de la puerta. Antes de que la criatura recuperara la visión, empezó con su hechizo.  
>Primero, cerró los ojos y calmo su agitada respiración, dejo ligeramente separadas las piernas y levanto los brazos lentamente hasta quedar en una posición de cruz. La criatura se agitaba violentamente mientras se tallaba los ojos con las garras desesperadamente intentando ver de nuevo. Por su parte, Alvar sintió una intensa descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, obligándolo a estirarse y pararse en las puntas de sus pies, el dolor fue tan intenso que empezó a gritar, preocupando al resto de la compañía que ya había salido. Con dificultad, siguió con el hechizo.<p>

-Elo Disendi es Ferundalae. -dijo entrecortado.

Cuando hubo recitado el hechizo grito de nuevo, pero ahora su voz de empezó a distorsionar hasta acabar en una voz digna de un monstruo mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de altura y sus músculos crecían. Al final media cuatro metros y su musculatura era extraordinaria.  
>La criatura recupero al fin la visión y encaro al gigante que estaba ante él, pues para él un gigante y un enano eran lo mismo: comida. Rugió furioso, y Alvar hizo lo mismo -su rugido parecía el de Godzila-, mostrando unos colmillos enormes totalmente antinaturales en un poni normal y unos ojos completamente blancos.<br>Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, la criatura abriendo sus enormes fauces llenas de dientes afilados y Alvar preparando su gran puño derecho. El primer golpe lo propino la criatura tumbando a Alvar al suelo y sin desperdiciar un solo segundo se lanzó a él buscando morder su rostro o cuello. El enorme semental tomo con sus manos ambas mandíbulas del contrincante y con una pierna se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo varios metros hasta atrás. Alvar se levantó de inmediato y cargo contra la bestia que apenas se había levantado, impactando un golpe en medio de los ojos.

El resto de la compañía observaba atenta e impotentemente como se desarrollaba el encuentro de los titanes. Por un lado estaba la extraña criatura de apariencia draconiana de proporciones colosales, y por el otro estaba Alvar el Gigante que ha logrado darle buena pelea a la monstruosidad. A veces la criatura lo tomaba con las fauces y lo lanzaba al aire, y justo antes de llegar a la boca, Alvar usaba sus alas para alejarse de un seguro camino a la muerte.  
>Querían ayudar, pero no sabían como, pues sabían que solo serían un estorbo e inclusive podrían perder la vida inútilmente.<p>

Alvar salto hasta la cabeza de la bestia y empezó a golpearla repetidamente hasta que un fluido negro empezó a manar del cráneo y ella cayo con un enorme estruendo. No conforme con eso y en medio de una locura infernal, fue directo hasta las enormes fauces y las levanto lentamente mientras deslizaba las manos hasta la parte más cercana al resto del cráneo, y sin ninguna contemplación las abrió de golpe desgarrando la piel que une las mandíbulas por los lados. Pero no paro ahí, sino que siguió bajando las manos repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que arranco la mandíbula inferior del resto de la cabeza, y para rematar, subió de nuevo a la cabeza, levanto su puño derecho y lo bajo rápidamente abriéndose paso a través del duro cráneo hasta su cerebro, poniendo fin a la vida del guardián de la biblioteca. Lleno de euforia y adrenalina, Alvar rugió a todo pulmón estremeciendo los estantes a su alrededor.  
>Ya no había nada más a que golpear pues su trabajo estaba hecho al fin, se bajó del enorme cadáver y camino a la puerta por la que había entrado. Solo alcanzo a caminar un par de metros -manteniendo aun la apariencia de gigante- cuando un sonido húmedo llamo su atención, volteo y vio que algo se movía dentro del cadáver. Una parte del viejo Alvar había tomado de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, así que lucho contra sus instintos de golpear hasta la muerte y se mantuvo firme en donde estaba. Se suponía que ya debería haber salido de ahí pero no lo hacía, la curiosidad le estaba ganando.<br>El cadáver exploto en medio de una nube oscura que mando a Alvar a volar. En medio de su vuelo empezaba a regresar a la normalidad. De lo que alguna vez fue un dragón salió una esfera verde que se dirigió directo al casi inconsciente semental y se introdujo dentro de su pecho quemando parte de su camisa.  
>Primero impacto con la guadaña, provocando que se cerrara la puerta nuevamente. Un instante después impacto en la pared, quedando incrustado. Para Alvar todo era borroso y solo escuchaba un molesto zumbido, luego, todo sonido desapareció y quedo inmerso en una profunda oscuridad. En ese momento no pudo darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía, pero los demás si: su crin y cola crecieron un poco más, tomaron una débil apariencia de humo y empezaron a ondear por si solas y apareció un mechón blanco como la nieve en crin y cola, mientras que una marca que parecía un dragón negro siguiendo su cola empezó a aparecer en su pecho.<p>

Así empieza la verdadera vida de El Segador.


	16. Epilogo

Se despertó asustado. Peor: aterrorizado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y grandes cantidades de sudor corrían por su cuerpo. Su mirada, perdida en la pared, mostraba a que punto sentía miedo, pero no un miedo común y racional, sino uno profundo e irracional a lo desconocido. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Era como despertar de una pesadilla, salvo por el hecho de que despertar no le produjo el menor alivio.

Miro a su alrededor buscando reconocer algo que le ayudara a saber en dónde estaba y cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación finamente decorada en tonalidades claras, del castillo en Canterlot, seguramente.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue casi corriendo al baño. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el espejo y un semental gris con mirada maniaca lo miro de vuelta. Con prisa, abrió la llave del grifo y con el agua que salió se mojó el rostro. El agua fría lo ayudo a calmarse, sintiendo como le recorría la piel de una manera reconfortante.

Más calmado ahora, se miró de nuevo en el espejo: la expresión maniaca había desaparecido y ahora el semental que lo miraba parecía más tranquilo pero aun confundido; su torso estaba desnudo y se encontraba vendado al igual que sus alas y uno de sus brazos; y su crin y su cola habían crecido, ondeaban levemente y un mechón blanco los cruzaba. Desplego las alas, y dio gracias de que no le doliera demasiado, apenas una ligera sensación de incomodidad que seguramente desaparecería en poco tiempo. Se presionó en el pecho, en las costillas, en la espalda, pero no sintió dolor alguno, por lo que se retiró las vendas y se sorprendió al ver el "tatuaje" en su pecho pues hasta donde el alcanzaba a recordar jamás se había tatuado -y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido-.

Cabizbajo, regreso a la cama y se tumbó allí mirando al techo, meditando, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente -pudo haber sido apenas uno o dos días, o quizá una semana o más- y que había pasado que lo dejo así. Todo era muy borroso en su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era que salió disparado en el aire por un motivo que aún no recordaba.

Miro a un lado y solo vio la pared y una cajonera. Miro al otro lado y arriba de la cajonera estaba su collar y a un lado de este había ropa limpia y cuidadosamente doblada. Se sentó y se estiro para tomarla. El conjunto era sencillo -como le gustaba- pues solo era una playera negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azul pálido y rotos de las rodillas.

Se desvistió con la intención de ponerse su ropa, y justo antes de meter la pierna en el pantalón, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Del otro lado estaban los mas íntimos conocidos del semental -sus hermanas, hijas, esposa y las princesas- quienes al verlo desnudo se taparon los rostros totalmente ruborizados mientras que el semental se apuraba a vestirse.

Durante toda la mañana, Alvar fue informado acerca de lo sucedido y se enteró que estuvo poco más de una semana inconsciente, aunque, según las princesas, el impacto al que fue sometido luego de su combate no hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo en cama tanto tiempo, por lo que lo atribuyeron al desgaste mágico.

Siguieron platicando durante otro par de horas. Alvar se sentía feliz por estar de nuevo con su familia, sentía de nuevo esa calidez de la que tanto gustaba y que hasta ahora solo había podido sentir con su familia. Recuerdos fugaces de sus padres llegaron a su mente. Se sentía orgulloso pues a pesar de tantas cosas había logrado cumplir con las promesas que hizo a sus padres.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Sentía la presencia de alguien o algo más muy cerca. Disimuladamente miraba a todas partes, pero solo veía a sus amistades, a uno u otro soldado que pasaba ocasionalmente cerca de ellos, y los árboles. Intento ignorarla, pero le resultó imposible, se sentía casi como si estuviera dentro de él. Por un momento creyó que había perdido la cordura y que ahora era un paranoico.

Para la tarde la princesa Celestia ordeno un banquete para todos los presentes. Todos comían y reían y platicaban ahora que toda preocupación se disolvió de sus corazones. Ahora, los constantes coqueteos de Rarity y Anya a Alvar se hicieron más obvios. Lo entendían por Rarity, pero se confundían por esa actitud en Anya, aunque se ahorraron todos los comentarios para no crear malentendidos.

Al término del banquete, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna despidieron al grupo con sus mejores deseos para todos, especialmente para Twilight, Rarity y Alvar.

Llegaron a casa faltando solo minutos para que el sol se metiera y la luna saliera. Alvar fue directo a la cama, estaba un poco cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Aunque, por otro lado, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando sintió que le abrían los pantalones y empezaban a chupar su pene, regalándole una cálida y húmeda sensación.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Anya mamaba su pene suavemente mientras que Rarity hacia lo mismo con uno de sus testículos.

-¿A caso no pueden dejarme descansar un rato? -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ninguna de las dos contesto, estaban más concentradas en su trabajo que en lo que el semental les decía.

A ratos, Anya cambiaba su lugar con Rarity. Rarity lo hacía de una manera diferente a su hija, pues mientras que Anya se introducía casi todo el miembro del semental de una manera suave, ella solo llegaba hasta la mitad y se regresaba rápidamente, masturbando la porción de pene que no se metía a la boca y usando su lengua para jugar con el glande del semental.

Anya dejo de jugar con los testículos y se unió a su madre. Ambas lamian desde la base hasta la punta del pene y juntaban sus labios con el glande en medio. Alvar solo atinaba a balbucear algunas palabras mientras se concentraba en el tratamiento de sus yeguas.

Las dos dejaron momentáneamente el trabajo oral y empezaron a desvestirse lentamente mientras se movían sensualmente frente al semental, quien, extasiado, imito a las chicas y se desvistió rápidamente.

-Recuéstate papi, pues es tu turno de complacernos. -dijo Anya.

Las dos yeguas se pusieron cerca del rostro de Alvar y le acercaron sus pechos, cuyos pezones estaban ya totalmente duros, y en el caso de Rarity, goteaba un poco de leche.

Alvar, ni corto ni perezoso, se llevó primero a su boca uno de los pechos de Anya, le mordía el pezón y le apretaba el otro con una mano, mientras estrujaba los pechos de Rarity con la otra mano.

-Oh si papi, continua así, complace a tu niña. -dijo Anya totalmente extasiada.

Por su parte, Rarity se separó de Alvar y regreso a su miembro, el cual estaba totalmente ensalivado. Tomo sus pechos y con ellos envolvió el pene de su semental y empezó a moverlos de arriba abajo mientras se encargaba del glande metiéndoselo a la boca. Continuo así por varios minutos hasta que se corrió en su boca, llenándosela completamente, pero en lugar de tragar todo ese semen se levantó, fue hasta Anya y la beso en la boca, pasándole parte del semen.

Alvar se levantó, tumbo a Anya bocarriba y sin contemplaciones la penetro de golpe. Movía su cadera de atrás a adelante mientras se perdía admirando como ese par de senos medianos -tirándole a grandes- se movían al ritmo de las estocadas. Sin detenerse, acerco a Rarity hasta él y le planto un profundo beso en la boca, entrelazando sus lenguas y sintiendo el sabor de sus propios jugos.

Anya gemía y gritaba de placer, apretaba uno de sus pezones y mordía gentilmente uno de sus dedos.

Rarity se separó de Alvar, le gustaba que la besara de esa forma tan obscena, pero quería más, así que se sentó en el rostro de Anya para que le lamiera.

Inmediatamente Anya empezó a lamer. Recorría cada centímetro de la intimidad de Rarity e introducía su lengua en ella. Instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás a adelante suavemente como si fuese un pene el que estuviese entrando en su flor.

Alvar se separó de Anya y se agacho hasta su intimidad y empezó a lamerle. Al ser su lengua relativamente más larga, era más flexible y se introducía aún más profundamente. Anya lo tomaba de la cabeza con una mano y lo empujaba a ella para profundizar la sensación.

-Por favor, dame a mí. -dijo Rarity poniéndose en posición de "perrito".

Saliéndose de Anya después de que esta llegara a otro orgasmo, la dejo recobrar fuerzas y se concentró en atender a Rarity. Se tomó un par de segundos en contemplar los flancos de su yegua. Antes de empezar siquiera a lamer, vio que su vagina ya estaba abierta, así que la penetro sin perder más tiempo en una preparación de la que ella ya se había encargado.

Se la metía lentamente hasta el fondo y se la sacaba toda, y de nuevo se la metía y la sacaba completamente, repitiendo el proceso varias veces más en las que Rarity prácticamente suplicaba que fuera más duro con ella.

Esta vez al salir, en lugar de metérsela una vez más, se agacho hasta los flancos de la yegua y empezó a lamerlos, pasando una y otra vez, y mordiendo ocasionalmente en el lugar donde estaba su cutie mark.

Bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos en sus flancos, dio un pequeño al ano de la yegua -quien gimió mas fuerte al sentir los labios del semental- y bajo besando y mordiéndole los muslos.

Subió nuevamente paseando su lengua en la tersa piel de la yegua. Llego hasta el ano de Rarity y empezó a lamerlo y a besarlo con fervor. Introducía completamente su larga lengua y la movía frenéticamente en su interior.

Cuando vio que el ano de la yegua ya estaba dilatado, saco la lengua, se acomodó, y empezó a penetrarla. A diferencia de su vagina, su ano estaba más apretado, parecía que lo ordeñaba con cada embestida.

Viendo que ya era el momento adecuado, empezó a moverse más rápido. Salía casi por completo y volvía a entrar de golpe. Miraba fascinado como su pene desaparecía por completo en el apretado trasero de su esposa y eso lo motivaba a seguir un poco más fuerte.

Miro a un lado para llamar a Anya pues quería follarse a ambas de nuevo, pero vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Ni hablar, tendría que seguir únicamente con solo un trasero para él solo.

-Oh, Rarity. Estoy a punto de acabar de nuevo. -dijo mientras estrujaba uno de los senos de ella.

-Hazlo dentro de mí. Lléname con tu amor. -le contesto con la mirada perdida.

Alvar dio unas últimas y potentes estocadas, llenando las entrañas de la yegua con el blanco jugo de su virilidad.

Satisfecho, Alvar se acostó a un lado de Anya -quien aun seguía profundamente dormida-, y Rarity se acostó a un lado suyo recostando su cabeza en su pecho, y se besaron apasionadamente como recordatorio extra de su amor, quedándose dormidos tras unos minutos.

Era ya de madrugada cuando Alvar se despertó de nuevo, había escuchado unas voces muy cerca de ellos. Se concentró y agudizo sus sentidos, pero no escucho ruido alguno.

¡Ahí! Otra vez la voz invitándolo a salir. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, busco entre tanta ropa tirada la suya y se vistió. Miro primero por la ventana hacia el patio pero no había nadie ahí. Camino lentamente por las escaleras, por la sala, por la cocina, y finalmente llego al patio.

Miro por todos lados en busca de algo o alguien, pero solo estaba el, la luna y los árboles, en cuyos árboles se dibujaban rostros sobrenaturales de horrorosa procedencia.

Una vez más escucho aquella voz, pero ahora más clara. Estaba seguro que no estaba solo, que alguien más estaba por ahí escondido entre las sombras. Se armó de valor y enfrento al dueño de aquella voz.

-Muéstrate, seas lo que seas, muéstrate y enfréntate a mí y deja de atormentarme. -dijo en voz alta pero sin llegar a gritar.

-Estoy aquí. -dijo una profunda y gutural voz.

Exaltado, Alvar volteo de golpe dispuesto a encarar al dueño de aquella voz, pero detrás de él no había nadie.

-Aun no entiendes, -dijo la voz -estoy aquí, dentro de ti. Ha llegado el momento de que intercambiemos algunas palabras.

Alvar estaba más confundido que nunca. La voz le decía que estaba dentro de él, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso, estando vulnerable en su inconsciencia, un espíritu entro en su cuerpo? Era posible, pero en ese caso era totalmente diferente a lo que vivió años atrás cuando Aragorn tomo posesión de su cuerpo pues él pudo sentirlo, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, pues no sentía a nadie más. Sin previo aviso un potente mareo hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo, instantes después todo se volvió oscuridad.

No tenía noción del tiempo. Solo era oscuridad, oscuridad, y más oscuridad. Un ligero zumbido lleno los oídos del semental, el cual se fue intensificando hasta que lo obligo a caer de rodillas -una vez más- y cubrirse con fuerza los oídos.

Sintió una ligera brisa en la cara, ligera y cálida, como el aliento de alguien que se encuentra cerca. Abrió lentamente los ojos y bajo las manos. El paisaje era completamente distinto: había un sol en lo alto de un cielo azul, el suelo estaba cubierto de verde hierba, se escuchaba la corriente de un rio y a un lado se elevaba una enorme y nevada cordillera que corría a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros. La vista era en verdad hermosa, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención tanto como la imponente figura que se erguía frente a él y que por la luz del sol que estaba tras de él le era imposible decir a ciencia cierta de que criatura se trataba.

Como si hubiese leído su mente, el gigante bajo su cabeza casi a nivel de suelo para darse a conocer. Era un dragón verde como la hierba que los rodeaba y de ojos iguales a los suyos, pero en su mirar se veía una infinita amabilidad y paz, misma que pareció serle pasada al semental, pues en el momento en que lo vio a los ojos se tranquilizó.

-Dime, Nephilim, ¿cuál es el nombre con el que te han de llamar? –dijo, con grave y cálida voz, lenta y tranquilamente el dragón.

-Mi nombre es Alvar Ravenclaw. -contesto el igualmente tranquilo -Pero veo que tu también eres un Nephilim, así que te hago la misma pregunta.

-Estas en lo cierto al decir que soy un Nephilim. Respondo al nombre de Crom, es un gusto conocer a un hermano después de tantos años.

-El placer es mío. Pero, antes que nada, tengo muchas preguntas.

-Y serán contestadas, pero primero quisiera que caminaras a mi lado en los confines de tu alma.

Alvar accedió al pedido del dragón y camino junto a él. Al principio sintió dudas, sobre todo con eso de que se encontraban dentro de su alma, pero conforme caminaban, perdió todo interés, pues el sitio en el que estaban era realmente hermoso. Una fresca brisa corría desde las montañas moviendo la hierba en el valle, el sonido del agua corriendo era reconfortante, y parecía que el sol no se movía, tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no se movía para nada.

Crom lo condujo -durante lo que parecieron horas- hasta una loma, cuya cima era coronada por un círculo de enormes rocas rectangulares perfectamente apiladas, y en medio del círculo, había una mesa circular igualmente de piedra. El lugar tenía un extraño aire de misticismo que le resultaba extraño y atractivo a la vez. Avanzo con cautela. La mesa tenia tallada unas runas que por más que se esforzó no pudo descifrar. Crom llego tras él, le echo un vistazo a lo que intentaba leer, sonrió un poco, y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y le indico a Alvar que hiciera lo mismo. Como no había sillas decidió que era mejor sentarse arriba de la mesa.

-Muy bien, te escucho. -dijo Alvar.

-Hmm, por donde empiezo. -dijo Crom mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Tal vez por decirme como es que estas dentro de mí.

-Buena decisión, Alvar. -dijo, y se acomodó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa -dime, ¿recuerdas a la bestia contra la que luchaste en la Biblioteca? -Alvar asintió dudoso con la cabeza -Pues era yo, solo que... digamos que en una forma corrompida. Ahora, sobre cómo es que estoy aquí, te lo diré de una manera simplificada: al ser "asesinado" en un estado corrupto, el alma de un Nephilim busca un cuerpo en el que pueda residir temporalmente, en este caso fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué me has dicho hermano?

-Porque lo somos. Aunque no seamos hijos de la misma madre o del mismo padre, compartimos un lazo no sanguíneo de hermandad. Es así con todos los Nephilim.

-Entonces, ¿hay más como nosotros? -pregunto un poco emocionado.

-No. -dijo Crom secamente -tú eres el último. Te recuerdo que yo solo soy un huésped en tu cuerpo. El resto murió tiempo atrás, en la Última Gran Guerra, por lo que falta mucho tiempo, tal vez cientos o miles de años, para que la raza de los Nephilim renazca de las cenizas que quedaron.

-Todo esto que dices me es muy difícil de creer, -dijo Alvar masajeándose la sien -¿cómo fue que perecieron?, ¿cómo fue que todo eso inicio?

-Esa, hermano, es una pregunta que aún no puedo contestar. -dijo, luego se agarró la cabeza debido a un dolor -No puedo tenerte mucho tiempo aquí, por lo que tendré que regresarte. Pero, cuando despiertes en el mundo material, has de tomar solo tu capa y partir.

-¿Por qué debo partir? Lo lamento, pero no puedo ni quiero dejar a mi familia. Además, ¿por qué habría de dejar mi guadaña y mi collar, puesto que me pertenecen? -dijo Alvar molesto.

-Aun no puedes portar esos objetos como es debido ya que aún no eres capaz de escuchar sus nombres. -Alvar se confundió con eso, mas no interrumpió a Crom -En cuanto a tu familia, me es difícil explicarlo, así que te lo mostrare.

Alvar estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes de articular siquiera un sonido, Crom poso la garra del dedo índice derecho en la punta de su cuerno e inmediatamente los ojos de ambos Nephilim se tornaron blancos.

Las imágenes que Crom le revelo a Alvar eran en verdad terribles. Mucho tiempo atrás, él tuvo familia. Pero, al igual que Alvar, él también se mostró renuente a la idea de abandonar a sus seres queridos, pero las consecuencias de esa decisión terminaron por convencerlo de dejar todo atrás y partir.

El lazo se rompió. Alvar sintió humedad en sus mejillas y cayó en cuenta de que había llorado, pero un vistazo a su nuevo hermano le dio a saber que el resulto aún más afectado a pesar de ser un veterano, pues, además de que había llorado a mares, estaba temblando y se envolvió con su propia cola.

-Oye, lamento todo eso, en verdad. -dijo Alvar mientras se acercaba a Crom.

-Descuida, -le contesto -mi esposa está en un mejor lugar al cual yo anhelo ir y mi hija sobrevivió. -se llevó una garra al rostro y se lo secó -Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Ahora, antes de que se me olvide, -dijo recobrando la postura -al entrar en ti te he dado una de mis habilidades especiales, en este cado es la capacidad de lanzar fuego por la boca. Esto es común cuando se da esta situación. Si te llegase a pasar lo mismo lo más seguro es que aquel al que entres le será dada tu habilidad con la magia. Una cosa más: cuando despiertes encontraras una roca verde, tómala y guárdala, pues te servirá. Ahora es el momento de que te vayas.

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar y la luz a su alrededor se intensifico tanto que tuvo que apretar los parpados y cubrirse con las manos.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el jardín y que aparentemente no había pasado mucho tiempo pues la luna no se había movido mucho. Cuando tanteo el suelo se topó con algo duro y circular, al principio creyó que se trataba de una moneda, pero al verla bien se dio cuenta de que era una roca verde como le había dicho Crom y en los costados estaba la imagen de un dragón de perfil.

Se levantó y fue directo a la habitación donde había pasado una última noche con dos de sus yeguas de sus sueños. Ambas dormían plácidamente abrazadas y se enterneció al ver la escena, pero toda esa ternura se convirtió en dolor al recordar que esa seria quizás la última vez que las vería a las dos.

Por un momento dudo si tomar -entre otras cosas- por lo menos su capa, pero decidió no hacerlo por lo que tomo una de aspecto sencillo color marrón.

Aun no quería irse, pero debía. Escribió una última nota para ellas pidiendo perdón por abandonarlas. Les dio un beso en los labios a ambas y se fue de ahí en silencio.

Si los cálculos no le fallaban, aún quedaban al menos tres horas para que el sol saliera. Camino rápidamente entre las oscuras y desoladas calles de Ponyville y llego hasta una casa sencilla de dos pisos. La rodeo y encontró una ventana abierta y entro por ahí. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso por lo que se puso en tensión. Subió lentamente por las escaleras y llego a la primera habitación. Vacía. Siguió caminando hasta la última habitación y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y del interior salía el característico olor a sexo. Entró con preocupación, y al ver la cama toda la tensión de su cuerpo se concentró en su entrepierna, pues ahí estaban sus hermanas totalmente desnudas y abrazadas. Intento ignorar lo que había pasado ahí horas antes pero fue imposible, así que se limitó a besarlas en los labios a ambas, como despedida y prueba del amor que no pudo demostrarles tal como querían.

Cuando salió de casa de sus hermanas se puso la capa y se colocó el gorro, cubriendo así su rostro. Empezó a concentrar magia y desapareció de ahí en un torbellino oscuro dejando en el suelo una marca de quemadura.

En medio del torbellino llego hasta una de las secciones más alejadas del castillo. Teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser visto por ningún guardia, avanzo por los jardines hasta el interior del palacio, y por los pasillos del palacio hasta una habitación en específico.

La puerta estaba cerrada con magia, pero podía encargarse con eso usando un hechizo relativamente sencillo. Cuando estuvo dentro se encontró con una habitación con decorado doble, pues mientras que de un lado estaba pintado y decorado con colores claros, el otro lo estaba en colores oscuros.

Fue hasta una silla cercana, la tomo y la llevo en medio de las dos camas que ahí estaban y se sentó en ella. Encendió la lámpara que estaba en la cajonera y la luz ilumino los rostros de Casiopea y Zaluster, quienes dormían totalmente excluidas de lo que pasaba. Estuvo unos minutos observando a las bellezas que tenía por hijas, pero se interrumpió a si mismo pues podrían despertarse y en ese caso debía de dar muchas explicaciones. Al igual que a las demás, las beso, pero no en los labios sino en la frente cerca de la base del cuerno. Se hubiese quedado más tiempo ahí, observándolas, pero juzgo conveniente retirarse. Tomo un pergamino y una pluma y tintero que ahí estaban y escribió una última nota, esta dirigida a las princesas, la cual envió mediante una llama creada en su mano.

Bien, sus mayores pendientes ya habían sido resueltos, ahora solo debía partir antes de que alguien lo viera.

Con el mismo sigilo que con el que entro, salió hasta los pasillos. Todo iba bien, hasta que unos gritos lo alarmaron. Giro la cabeza y más allá estaban varios soldados de la guardia nocturna. Eso era lo último que quería, pues la guardia nocturna era por mucho más peligrosa que la guardia diurna.

Se giró dispuesto a huir, pero más allá había mas guardias cerrándole el paso. Con la mirada estudio minuciosamente la situación en la que se encontraba. No quería luchar contra ellos pues solo atraería la atención de más soldados y en el peor de los casos de las princesas mismas, y eso era lo último que quería. Echo un rápido vistazo a la ventana que estaba a un lado suyo y vio que era en verdad una gran altura -estaban en el último piso-, pero era su única vía de escape, así que no lo pensó más y se arrojó con los pies hacia el suelo. Caía rápidamente y varios soldados pegasos lo seguían. Miro de inmediato al suelo, diez metros lo separaban de un impacto seguro. Con una sincronización increíble concentró magia en su cuerno y desapareció en un torbellino, dejando confundidos a los guardias.

Reapareció en medio de la estación de trenes en Canterlot dejando un cráter en el suelo y sorprendiendo a los pobres transeúntes que por ahí pasaban, quienes lo miraron con miedo, los saludó con la mano y salió caminando de ahí.

No tenía un lugar predeterminado al cual ir. No llevaba mucho dinero consigo así que no tenía muchos posibles destinos turísticos de donde escoger. Miro a las montañas que se erguían al oeste y recordó las que vio dentro de su alma, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia allá.

Se fue caminando, no tenía prisa, tampoco dinero para pagar transporte o ganas de volar. Ya había caminado por un par de horas y ya había salido de Canterlot, pero el letrero que delimitaba a Equestria se encontraba a escasos cinco metro, y más allá, un enorme bosque. Frente a él se empezó a dibujar su sombra, alargándose lentamente. En contra de sus creencias miro atrás, y la imagen del sol saliendo e iluminando a Equestria se le quedaría grabada en su memoria.

Todo lo que fue, todos sus amigos, toda su familia, todo quedaba atrás. Pero esta era una empresa que debía llevar a cabo, y por la memoria de todo lo que amo, juro que algún día volvería, y todos conocerían al Segador.

-No. -dijo Crom en su mente -Ahora serás Muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>UFF! Al fin acabe con esta historia. Pero no es el final, sino un nuevo comienzo (me encanta cuando en una novela ponen esto XD). En cuanto a lo que sigue, ya estoy trabajando en eso.<strong>

**¡AUTO CRITICA! !YAY¡:  
>Como alguno se dio cuenta, tuve altos y bajos como cualquier escritor. Me olvide de algunos personajes. No segui bien la trama en cuanto al tiempo, pues en varias ocasiones me saltaba bastante tiempo y en otras no, por lo que puede llegar a ser algo confuso.<strong>

**Tengo planeado escribir auto criticas asi en todas mis historias para asi darme cuenta por mi mismo cuales son mis errores para corregirlos.  
>Mas adelante -no podria decir cuando- reescribiré esta historia, sin alejarme de la trama original, alargando los capitulos, metiendo mas, y esta vez bien escritos.<strong>

**Bueno, es un alivio haber acabado con mi primera historia, pero como dije -escribí- antes, no sera la ultima. De hecho, aprovechare para publicar el primer capitulo de la secuela.  
>asi que, sin nada mas que decir -escribir- aqui, los dejo y nos vemos despues :).<strong>


End file.
